


Ask Creepswap (and friends (and enemies (and victims)))

by idontevenknowugh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Bondage, Cherryberry - Freeform, Delusions, Depression, Ecto Vag, HoneyKetchup, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, NSFW Art, Rape, Rape Recovery, Red City Sans, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Conditioning, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Threats, Torture, Violence, a puppy for papy related, disbelief related, displacement related, honeymustard - Freeform, noncon, red city related, replacements related, swapfellcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Place for me to answer questions from readers to my various characters, including but not limited to the biggest asshole of them all, CreepSwap Papyrus. Includes answers for Replacements, Disbelief, A Puppy for Papy, and others.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Creepswap is what I call US Papyrus when I make him a creep, which I do in a number of fics: Replacements, A Puppy for Papy, Big Brother is so Proud of You, Disbelief, and Isolation. He's a fun asshole to write. >_>
> 
> I was running an ask blog on Tumblr for characters from my fics. Mostly Replacements, but also Disbelief, A Puppy for Papy, and others. Since Tumblr doesn't want this content, I'm re-homing it! Starting off by posting the, like, 500 odd answers that I had already done... O.o I was surprised, too. I'll be working in ~50 answers per chapter, for my sanity.
> 
> Feel free to ask more questions in the comments for the available characters! Or you can ask questions in their fics, if one strikes you. But here's where those questions will be answered! I'm doing this on here because logging out gives you lovelies the chance to ask anonymously. It's the best I can do right now on that front. 
> 
> Currently available for asks:  
> Replacements US Paps, Ketchup, Mustard, Taco, Lasagna, and UT Papyrus  
> Disbelief US Paps, US Sans, and UF Paps  
> A Puppy for Papy Creepbros
> 
> Please don't:  
> Suggest suicide to the characters.  
> Suggest revenge rape.
> 
> Thanks! And enjoy! <3

**1netype** : y r u like this? ;m;

> **Papyrus:** Like what? Are you saying there’s something wrong with us? _Are you saying there’s something wrong with Sans?_
> 
> **Sans:** Papy! Be nice! I’m sure they just want to know why I’m so Magnificent. Mwehehe. I wish I could share the secrets of my success with you, human, but I’m just naturally perfect. 

* * *

**Anonymous** : So CreepBerry, I'm curious. :9 How did you go about kidnapping Red for your bro's Christmas present? How long did you plan it? Where did the inspiration for making him a proper pet come from?

> **Sans** : Well, I was having trouble figuring out what to get my brother. I came up with the plan a few weeks before Christmas, so I did have to rush a bit. Of course, it was no problem for me! The idea came from a book at the library. It was a really cute story, and I just knew I had to do it! Papy has always been really fond of Red, so he was the obvious choice!  
> 
> Acquiring Red was easy. Mwehehe. I invited him over, asking him to help me with Papy’s present. He was very accommodating. He even took a day off work to assist me, though I think that may have had more to do with not wanting to work. Once he was here, I made him a cup of tea, adding in a little something extra. 
> 
> He didn’t drink it, the ungrateful brat. Wouldn’t you, if someone made you a nice cup of tea, at least take a few courtesy sips? 
> 
> However, because I’m the Magnificent Sans, I wasn’t thrown off for long. I should have known that he would prefer some of Papy’s eggnog. Heh. 

* * *

**Anonymous** : I demand the two of you release Red and let him go home!

> **Sans** : What _are_ you talking about? He is home! And a much better home than that filthy _dust covered_ timeline he came from. Why would you want to send him back to that horrible place? 
> 
> **Papyrus** : Besides, he doesn’t want to go, do you, Red? It make me so _sad_ if you did…
> 
> **Red** : …n-no…
> 
> **Sans** : See! He’s happy right were he is.

* * *

**Anonymous** : I'm telling Edge that you took his brother! Then you'll be sorry!

> **Sans** : I doubt that. Who do you think will be sorry when he shows up and there’s no sign of his brother?
> 
> -starts to tear up-
> 
> **Sans** : And it turns out that some big meanie was trying to frame sweet little Blue and laid back Stretch?

* * *

  **Anonymous** : I have a question for that awful little creepblueberry. In disbelief are you aware that you're hurting you're brother?! Do you care at all?! And why are you so obsessed with Red?!

> **Sans** : I’m not obsessed with Red! He’s a fun plaything, sure, but don’t imagine that he’s anything more than that. He’s convenient.
> 
> -shrugs-
> 
> **Sans** : As for my brother, I hardly think you would know better than me what would hurt him. I only want what’s best for him, but sometimes he needs a little…push. He’s been growing more and more despondent lately. I’ll be honest, I didn’t expect Red to be the catalyst to change that. None the less, Papy’s more lively than he’s been in a long time.

* * *

  **Anonymous** : Creepswap, in replacements you do find Red attractive don't you? Take a closer look, he's cute in his own edgy Sans way right?

> **Papyrus** : Just because two things have the same basic shape, doesn’t make them equal. Maybe you like cracked, broken, angry monsters, but that’s not really my thing. Sans is cute because he’s not like that. He’s sweet, cheerful, and perfect. Red doesn’t have any of that charm, little bastard. He does work in a pinch, I suppose.

* * *

  **Anonymous** : Why you bros so creepy?! O_o

> **Sans** : -smiles sweetly- I don’t know what you mean, human.
> 
> **Papyrus** : You trying to be funny? Better work on some better material.

* * *

  **Anonymous** : Well creepswap, in replacements you're so psycho that I bet if your Sans got hurt and ended up with cracks you wouldn't like him anymore. Talk about shallow.

> **Papyrus** : I would never let Sans get hurt, first of all, so your accusation is moot. Secondly, I’m not psycho. What’s wrong with you? I want to protect my brother. How is that a bad thing?

* * *

  **Anonymous** : Creepswap, what do you do with your puppy at night? Does he sleep with you or do you kennel him?

> **Papyrus** : At first I had to kennel him. We needed to make sure he was fully adjusted to his new home and wouldn’t run away. It’s dangerous out there, ya know? Over time he grew used to staying inside. He’s content with his life here. Now he gets to spend the night in bed with me. It’s so nice being able to cuddle with him. -smiles fondly-

* * *

  **lycovore** : What would you actually do with a helpless miniature skel?

> **Papyrus** : Eeh, I don’t know. I don’t really think I’d be that interested in doing anything with a miniature skeleton, helpless or no.
> 
> **Sans** : THAT SOUNDS ADORABLE! OOOH, IS THAT SOMETHING I COULD HAVE PAPY? I WOULD TAKE SUCH GOOD CARE OF IT. I COULD MAKE IT A LITTLE HOUSE AND DRESS IT UP AND MAKE IT TINY TACOS AND…
> 
> **Papyrus** : Huh. I would give it to Sans, apparently.

* * *

  **Anonymous** : I just read isolation and I have to say...CREEPSWAP! LEAVE SANS ALONE! Why are you doing this to him? What did he ever do to you?! Why are you so horrible! What would your brother say?!

> **Papyrus** : Why? I’m enjoying myself. And maybe someday he will too, I hope. He didn’t do anything to me. He didn’t do anything. No matter how obvious I made it. Do you know how frustrating that is?
> 
> As for Sans- well, Blue. He said we’re a ‘cute couple’. He’s such an awesome, supportive brother.

* * *

  **Anonymous** : Berry, what are you going to do about Edge? I don't think he's gonna appreciate you guys "sharing" his brother.

> **Sans** : I do need to think about how to deal with him. It’s really too bad that Papy went to see him so quickly, before I could get to him. Edge was already hostile when Red moved in with us.
> 
> Of course, we don’t have to meet him with the same hostility. It would be much easier if he could be convinced that everything is just fine and Red is happy. Hm, that’s a good idea. I’ll have Red start practicing.

* * *

  **pandabearbp** : Omy gosh I'm giggling so much! Your so evil creepberry!

> **Sans** : Evil? No, I’m not evil! I’m the Magnificent Sans! -strikes a pose- I’m going to join Alphys in protecting the monsters and help everyone out. They’ll all love me and I’ll have so many friends. Friends in every corner of the Underground, and never have to be alone again.

* * *

  **Anonymous** : Cant you creeps just sex up each other and leave all the innocent skellies out of it?! You demons!

> **Papyrus** : Innocent, ha. It’s not just about sex, you know. Like Sans was saying before, we enjoy the feeling of controlling someone. We’re much more interested in that then having sex together. Not that we’re shy with each other. It always nice to see Sans having a good time.

* * *

  **Anonymous** : For creepberry, wouldn't the sex be more fulfilling if your partner were, you know, ACTUALLY willing and invested in the act? Even if it's a control thing, there are monsters out the who would take pleasure in letting you take full direction and control, that's a thing some crave in their sex life. Seems to me you're not getting the full experience since your partner isn't truly interested in your needs beyond just getting it over with.

> **Sans** : I don’t know… It’s more interesting to have real control over a monster. To see what I can get them to do. And where they try to draw the line. Eventually, they’re as invested in my pleasure as anyone. Probably more so than someone who can come and go from my life as they please.

* * *

  **Anonymous** : I'm kind of afraid to ask, creepberry, but what would ever happen if your interest in Red were to wane.

> **Sans** : I would probably give him to Papy, but I don’t think that’s all too likely. Especially now that we have a new game to play! I’m going to have a lot of fun with this.

* * *

  **unintelligentspazz** : Well Creepberry, what's your plan now that your brother knows red isn't with you guys by choice? Do you really think he's going to want to "share"?

> **Sans** : I don’t see why not. My brother’s sexual frustration is a long standing issue. Red is an easy outlet, and Papy is really lazy. I’m going to help him see that Red really is the best option as soon as he gets home. It’s sure to convince him!

* * *

  **Anonymous** : Creepberry, now that Stretch knows that you've been raping Red this whole time he's probably disgusted with you! Not only did you break Red but you probably hurt your own brother to! What do you have to say for yourself?!

> **Sans** : Oh, It’s a little worrying that he went to see Edge, admittedly. I’m not too concerned, though. I have my brother well in hand.
> 
> …Rape is such a strong word. Red has been quite willing to do whatever I say for months now.

* * *

  **Anonymous** : Creepberry, in Remorse, what was it you were whispering to Red while your brothers were fighting? It seemed to upset him

> **Sans** : Oh! -giggles- I asked him who he thought would win. He didn’t answer me, so I had to be a little more obvious about what I wanted. Even back then, he didn’t really do anything unless I told him to. Not even protecting his own little brother.

* * *

  **Anonymous** : Creep berry! In disbelief why did you make Red leave his home to move in with you?! You'd better hope he doesn't finally wake up and just goes ahead and kills you because we both know you couldn't win! He's to fast and has a lot of tricks!

> **Sans** : How absurd! Red would never kill me! He is too broken down to do that. I’m not sure he could fight anyone at this point. Which is all the more reason to have him here instead of that horrid place he’s from.
> 
> Originally, though, I had him move in because it gave me unlimited access to him. It’s been very nice having him around for my needs. I’ll admit, the dating thing was mostly to tease Papy. That was- is fun.

* * *

  **Anonymous** : UT Papyrus! Taco knows things! Make him talk!

> **UT Papyrus** : IT CERTAINLY SEEMS SO, HUMAN. I WOULD DEARLY LIKE TO ALSO KNOW THOSE THINGS, HOWEVER, TACO IS ALREADY SCARED OF ME, FOR SOME REASON. I NEED TO FIND A WAY TO GET MY ANSWERS WITHOUT UPSETTING HIM MORE. A SIMPLE FEAT FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS, GIVEN THE RIGHT OPPORTUNITY.

* * *

  **Anonymous** : *SOBBING* Ketchup! Please get better! Get better so you can go home! Your brother misses you so much! And he doesn't want to admit it but I'm pretty sure he thinks your dead! And your not broken! Just bent! You can learn to love again!

> **Ketchup** : he…thinks i’m… have i really been gone that long? stars, i don’t even know how long it was… i really want to see my brother. i- i- miss him so much.
> 
> -sniffle-
> 
> but i am broken. i’m sorry… you saw how i reacted to mustard’s brother. what if i did that once q got home? especially given how i felt about my brother…just like…like the demon…

* * *

  **Anonymous** : Ketchup, have you ever had sex with the Grillby in your universe? I take it you weren't a virgin before your kidnapping so I'm just wondering who your partner was.

> **Ketchup** : o..oh…i, um, no, i didn’t really have…someone.

* * *

  **Anonymous** : Mustard, are you still hurt that Ketchup raped you?

> **Mustard** : no, no. ‘course not. he didn’t have a choice. i know that. it was awful, but he was the victim as much as me. i don’t- i don’t blame ‘im for that.

* * *

  **Anonymous** : Taco! I'm glad you're here! You will at least tell UT Papyrus that his brother is alive right?! I'm sorry but I just feel so bad for him!

> **Taco** : I…I want to. It’s just that I’m not actually sure he is. T-that place, it was so strange, like they just disappeared. And I was too scared to stay and make sure. Telling him that may make him feel better now, but more than likely it will turn out to be false hope, right? And that will hurt him more later. I…I need to think about how to tell him everything.

* * *

  **Anonymous** : Creepberry! Have you no shame?! How could you be so cruel to your own brother?!

> **Sans** : Excuse me! I’m not being cruel to Papy! I’m trying to help him! He’s finally showing signs of doing more than just drinking and sleeping. I won’t be ashamed of that!
> 
> -crosses arms-
> 
> (Creepberry’s feelings are hurt. He will avoid questions that are harshly worded until he calms down.)

* * *

While CreepBerry is pouting, let’s give you guys some new folks to talk to.

-Uggy herds five skeletons out onto the stage-

**Fell Paps** : WHAT IS GOING ON? I DON’T WANT TO TALK TO THESE PEOPLE. WE HAVE ENOUGH GOING ON, WE DON’T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR INANE QUESTIONS.

**Mustard** : ‘don’t think we have much of a choice, bro. -scowls- ‘m gettin’ real sick of not having choices. just get this shit over with. wanna get ketch home.

**Ketchup** : -silently stares out at you, trembling-

**Taco** : GREETINGS, IT’S NICE TO… TO… I DON’T REALLY FEEL UP FOR THIS…

**Tale Paps** : OH, NEW FRIENDS. HELLO. … I’M SORRY, I’M NOT QUITE MY CHEERFUL SELF RIGHT NOW. I HAVE A BIT OF A PUZZLE ON MY MIND.

* * *

  **Anonymous** : Creepberry! Do you actually want to have sex with Stretch? Or are you just that big of a bastard and will continue to lead him on? You can't pretend forever!

> **Sans** : If I need to sleep with Papy, I will. I’m not against sleeping with him, except… Papy’s so… I just like being in control, you know? And I get the feeling Papy will be kind of… aggressive.

* * *

  **pandabearbp** : Is undersell the only au you've gone to? You've seen the others to right? Also would it be fun for you to find a way to have control over other monsters besides red?

> **Papyrus** : Yeah, we have. We’re on pretty good terms with the Undertale brothers. Swapfell was just kinda…too much, tough Sans really seemed to like it.
> 
> **Sans** : I don’t know why we can’t spend more time with them. Black seems like a kindered soul. -star eyelights-
> 
> **Papyrus** : Right… as for controlling other monsters, we do sometimes. Red is a lot of fun, but so was Undertale Sans. Could see trying out some others at some point.

* * *

  **Anonymous** : Creepberry! How the hell did you know that Stretch went to see Edge? Did you follow him?

> **Sans** : -laughing- It wasn’t hard. Well, technically it was a guess, but a pretty safe one.
> 
> It was obvious that sleeping with Red that first time really bothered Papy. I do wish he’d come to me about it, but oh well. I was already working on my plan. Then, after a few days, Papy suddenly said he was going out for the evening to ‘meet someone’.
> 
> When he came back he looked even worse, well, until he saw me. So I guessed he’d been in that creepy timeline.

* * *

  **Anonymous** : Mustard, you and Ketchup really need to start talking, think not talking is only making things worse

> **Mustard** : talk about what? i know that he’s struggling with everything, but i am not the monster to help him with any of it. if anything i’ll make it worse. emotional stuff is…not my strong suit.
> 
> **Ketchup** : i don’t…i don’t want to heap anything more on mustard. he’s already taking me in…

* * *

  **Anonymous** : UT Papyrus, do you have romantic feelings for your Sans?

> **UT Papyrus** : ROMANTIC FEELINGS? FOR SANS? NO, DON’T BE SILLY! AS MUCH AS I LOVE MY BROTHER, HE IS HARDLY AN APPROPRIATE PARTNER FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS. THE DATING GUIDE CLEARLY STATES: -CLEARS THROAT-
> 
> IN ORDER TO PRESENT YOURSELF AS A DESIRABLE DATING OPTION, YOU MUST ADHERE TO THESE RULES, AT A MINIMUM.
> 
>   * PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR PERSONAL HYGENE. IF YOU EVER SMELLED MY BROTHER, YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND.
>   * DRESS SMART. MY CLOTHING HAS A HIGH IQ!
>   * MAINTAIN A CONVERSATION I AM STAUNCHLY OF THE OPINION THAT PUNS DO NOT COUNT AS CONVERSATION.
>   * SHOW INTEREST. HE DOES DO THIS ONE, ADMITTEDLY. I… I MISS LOOKING AT MAGAZINES WITH HIM. IT’S JUST NOT THE SAME ALONE.
> 

> 
> SO YOU SEE, SANS ONLY MEETS ONE OUT OF FOUR MINIMUM REQUIREMENTS FOR BEING A DESIRABLE PARTNER.

* * *

  **Anonymous** : Mustard! How do you feel about Grillby?! I must know!

> **Mustard** : grillby? oh hell, grillby. i, uh, haven’t givin’ im much thought either. i wanna see im, but i’m also kinda nervous to. he’s always been a lil touchy about my skull, an’ now it’s worse. Oh, and I hope he doesn’t wanna… oh shit. I’m gonna have to think about how to approach ‘im.

* * *

 

**Anonymous** : Ketchup! Sweetheart! You are nothing like that sick son of a bitch! You love your brother, he lusts his! That's VERY different! That papyrus has a sick obsession!

> **Ketchup** : not like i never had those thoughts… those nights… i just worry that it was only a matter of time, you know. maybe my brother is safer for me having been taken.
> 
> -goes silent for a while-
> 
> look, it’s not like it even matters. i’m not the monster i used to be.

* * *

  **Anonymous** : Fell Pap, are you still planning revenge on your brothers abducter/rapist? Because I'm sure he deserves it

> **UF Papyrus** : YOU CAN BE DAMN FUCKING SURE I AM. WHAT THAT FUCKER DID TO MY BROTHER IS UNFORGIVABLE. AND I WANT HIM TO SUFFER.
> 
> -growls-
> 
> I WILL TALK TO DOCTOR ALPHYS ABOUT THE MACHINE WHEN WE GO SEE HER.

* * *

  **Anonymous** : Fell Pap, you have a temper so I feel I must remind you to be super extra nice and patient with your brother and alternate brother. And I also wanted to point out just is much your brother trusts you, he told you a lot about his time as a captive, not everything of course but a lot.

> **UF Papyrus** : HOW DARE YOU INSINUATE THAT I MIGHT TAKE MY TEMPER OUT ON- WAIT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ‘NOT EVERYTHING’? SANS LEFT THINGS OUT? HOW THE FUCK CAN THERE BE MORE?
> 
> WHAT…WHAT HELL WERE THEY STUCK IN? WHAT I HEARD WAS HORRIFYING ENOUGH…AND THERE’S MORE?
> 
> -UF Papyrus looks upset-

* * *

  **Anonymous** : Mustard! You need to take it easy man! You're hurt! You might go blind in one socket! You need to rest!

> **Mustard** : don’t think i will… i think… ‘sides, how can i take it easy with ketchup missin’? even once we find ‘im, which we will, he is not doing well. and paps ‘n i gotta figure out what to tell undyne an’ everyone else. it’s not gonna be easy for me to slip back into my life. ketchup don’t even have one…
> 
> -sighs-
> 
> there’s a lot to do, ‘sall i’m sayin’. my socket’ll be fine.

* * *

  **smallswingshoes** : Ketch, Mustard, have either of you thought about Taco since y'all got separated?

> **Mustard** : who’s taco?
> 
> **Ketchup** : if i had to guess…
> 
> **Mustard** : oh! you mean weepy. i guess he probably did make all those fuckin’ tacos.
> 
> **Ketchup** : w-weepy?
> 
> **Mustard** : yeah. he kept, um, crying…
> 
> **Ketchup** : …
> 
> **Mustard** : -uncomfortable cough- so, no, not really. the few moments we aren’t deain’ with shit, i fell asleep. stupid of me.
> 
> **Ketchup** : i’ve thought about… -stops talking and tears up-
> 
> **Mustard** : fuck…that’s not… -sigh- i guess ’s possible he’s back, from that time magic shit. if so, hope he’s safe.

* * *

  **Anonymous** : Hey Mustard, how would you feel if someone came along and tried to make off with dear little Ketchup?

> **Mustard** : shit, don’t say that. -heavy sigh- ’m really worried someone might…or did. if i manage to catch ‘em while they’re still here, ‘m gonna dust ‘im for good. no loads here, asshole.
> 
> if i can’t, alphys and i will just have to get that machine up and runnin’.
> 
> ketchup should never have to go through anything like that again.

* * *

  **Anonymous** : Oh yes fell Pap. Mustard left out a few details but it's probably best you don't hear them

> **UF Papyrus** : THEN I’D RATHER NOT KNOW THEY EXIST, THEN WONDER. YOU’RE RIGHT, OF COURSE. IF THERE’S EVEN WORSE, I DON’T REALLY WANT TO HEAR IT. I’M UPSET ENOUGH KNOWING THAT THERE IS WORSE.

* * *

  **Anonymous** : UF Papyrus, I hope you feel really bad for being mean to your brother all the time!

> **UF Papyrus** : I AM NOT MEAN TO SANS! AND EVEN IF I SOUND HARSH SOMETIMES, IT’S ONLY BECAUSE THAT IDIOT WON’T LISTEN OTHERWISE. DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE’D BE DOING IF I DIDN’T?
> 
> SOMEBODY HAS TO KEEP HIM IN LINE.

* * *

  **Anonymous** : Taco! Your Alphys is looking for you! She's worried about you!

> **Taco** : OH STARS, SHE IS? I’M SO SORRY, ALPHYS. I SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU… SOMETHING TO LET YOU KNOW I WAS OKAY. BUT THEN PAPY MIGHT HAVE FOUND IT. IF HE FOLLOWED ME… I’D GET TO SEE HIM AGAIN… WHY, WHY DO I MISS HIM? -taco tears up-

* * *

  **Anonymous** : Mustard! What if you do go blind?! What if your wound gets infected?! Can skeletons fall into comas? I'm worried about you

> **Mustard** : ‘m pretty sure we can’t… no grey matter to actually damage, ‘ya know? not sure what would infect it either. at worst i’ll lose one eyelight.
> 
> don’t even know if alphys can fix it.
> 
> just..gotta…adjust…i guess.

* * *

  **Anonymous** : Wait, your lonely creepberry? Is that why your torturing Red?

> **Sans** : Hardly! The idea that I need, or want, that pathetic excuse for a sans to keep me company is absurd!

* * *

  **Anonymous** : Creepberry, will you ever let Red go home? Haven't you teases your Papyrus enough?

> **Sans** : Why would I send him home? That place is awful. If he goes back there, he’ll just end up as dust. At least here he’s safe. And I’m not teasing Papyrus! I’m helping him! Don’t you people listen!

* * *

  **lycovore** : CreepSwap, what do you taste like? *licks you to find out* :3

> **Papyrus** : What do you mean- woah!
> 
> -draws back-
> 
> Did you just lick me?? I know you might think I’m honey soaked, but I hope you like the taste of dry bone and cigarettes.
> 
> Somebody needs to learn to respect personal space.

* * *

  **Anonymous** : Mustard! Ketchup! The demon Papyrus raped his brother! It was so sad!

> **Mustard** : that sick fuck!
> 
> **Ketchup** : oh no… oh no oh no… -ketchup is crying-
> 
> -mustard will not let him see any more upsetting asks-

* * *

  **smallswingshoes** : Taco, why are you so afraid to tell this Papyrus about his brother? If you said you couldn't give too many details yet because it's hard to talk about, I'm sure he'd try to respect your boundaries. Maybe you could try speaking with someone else here, if that's less stressful?

> **Taco** : HE’S A VERY POLITE, WELL MANNERED MONSTER, SO YES, I’M SURE HE’D TRY. HOWEVER, I KNOW HOW I WOULD REACT IF PAPY SUDDENLY WENT MISSING. BACK BEFORE- NO, EVEN NOW.
> 
> I MIGHT TRY TO TALK TO SOMEONE ELSE. ALPHYS WOULD BE MY FIRST THOUGHT, AND THAT’S WHERE WE’RE HEADED. JUST NOT MY ALPHYS.
> 
> -heavy sigh-
> 
> WE’LL SEE.

* * *

  **Anonymous** : Mustard, I was actually really surprised that you seemed eager to tell your brother everything that happened. You're usually such a secretive guy but you seemed like you really needed to talk to someone. And I'm proud that you did, keeping things bottled up isn't healthy.

> **Mustard** : once i started, just kept coming. i really didn’t mean to unload that much. hope paps ain’t too freaked out… there was just somethin’ bout finding out that he he knew, at least kinda, that made it easier. heh. guess once your brother knows you were kept as a sex slave, there ain’t much use in hiding it. mostly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anonymous** : Aw fell Pap, you really do love your brother don't you? You should, you cares about you more than anyone else, he was more worried about you than himself while he was a captive.            

> **UF Papyrus** : LOVE? UGH. DON’T SAY SHIT LIKE THAT. HE’S MY BROTHER. HE DOESN’T LET ANYONE FUCK WITH ME. I DON’T LET ANYONE FUCK WITH HIM. WE LOOK OUT FOR EACH OTHER.
> 
> I DON’T KNOW WHAT HE WAS WORRYING ABOUT. UNLIKE HIM, I CAN ACTUALLY TAKE CARE OF MYSELF, AS WELL.
> 
> IDIOT.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Mustard, are you and Alphys old co-workers? Are you friends or on bad terms with each other?            

> **Mustard** : naw, don’t know the lizard personally. never saw her when I was in the labs. she took over after gaster… died. we were gone by then.
> 
> but she’s a fuckin’ hack. gaster may have been a sadistic asshole, but at least he made shit. been through the labs a few times, and her sloppy science has made some serious disasters. -shivers-
> 
> paps insisted on gettin’ one of her puzzle generators, an’ it’s a piece of shit. if it wouldn’t get undyne on my ass for sure, i’d make her give ‘im his money back.
> 
> an’ mettaton. worst thing she’s ever done to monster kind.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Well Ketchup, when you go home (and you will go home, Mustard will make sure of that) you should just ask your brother if he wants a relationship, that's literally all the demon Papyrus had to do, but instead he chose to become a rapist and break his brothers heart er soul.

> **Ketchup** : um… i don’t… i don’t really want to. i mean, i’m not interested in… doing anything anymore. and even a purely emotional relationship.
> 
> i’d just be a burden.

* * *

  **Anonymous** : Fell Papyrus! Tell me! How scary was it for you when your brother was unconscious for those three days? Were you afraid that he'd never wake up? Were you terrified that the next time you checked on him he'd be a pile of dust? Were you worried that the alternate you would violate him while he lay there helpless? Speaking of that, did alternate touch him at all while he was out? Even just to check on him?            

> **UF Papyrus** : THERE WAS SOME CONCERN BETWEEN DOCTOR ALPHYS AND I THAT HE WOULD BE UNABLE TO SURVIVE THE INJURY. IT DIDN’T HELP THAT WE COULDN’T SEE THE EXTENT OF THE DAMAGE VERY WELL. HE WOULD… KIND OF CHECK ON SANS. HE WAS VERY QUICK ABOUT IT, AND IT TOOK HIM ALMOST TWO FULL DAYS TO EVEN CLEAN THE MARROW OFF THE WOUND.
> 
> SO I WASN’T REALLY WORRIED THAT HE WOULD DO ANY MORE. HE SEEMED MUCH MORE INTERESTED IN IGNORING SANS TO… TO FOCUS ON… THE OTHER ONE…

* * *

**Anonymous** : Ketchup, your not the monster you were before so you should become better than you were! Youre free now! You have choices! Use them!            

> **Ketchup** : I…I don’t know what I would do. I’m not, I can’t really… other monsters scare me now. I don’t know how to live… how can I do that? How could I be better? I’m… I’m not. That’s too hard for me. I’m sorry…

* * *

**Anonymous** : Mustard, how come you won't let Papyrus help you take those cuffs off your wrist, arent they uncomfortable?            

> **Mustard** : I’m, uh, pretty used to ‘em. An’ there’s more important things to deal with than my cuffs. I’ll get to ‘em. Papyrus don’t gotta get up close and personal with ‘em. Can do it down in the lab myself.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Ignoring problems is not helpful Mustard!            

> **Mustard** : If I don’t ignore one, I gotta ignore another. There’s too much. Give me more hours in the day and I’ll… honestly, probably still ignore shit. Look, it’s not like I can do Ketchup any good, anyways.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Mustard, how terrifying was it for you when you were first taken? When that creep with your brothers face, threw you on a table and began to tear your clothes off and chain you up?            

> **Mustard** : that… is not something i really wanna talk about. it was just about the worst day of my life. though there are a lot of contenders…

* * *

**Anonymous** : Fell Papyrus, does your brother read you bedtime stories? And Mustard, did you make your brother his battle body?            

> **UF Papyrus** : RARELY ANYMORE. I’M NOT A BABY BONES AFTER ALL.
> 
> **Mustard** : i did, yeah. some stuff, like the pants, i found at the dump. ‘m actually surprised he liked it that much. it wasn’t exactly a good job.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Mustard, your my favorite so I love your suffering, I'm rooting for the rapist Papyrus to come kidnap you again, hope that's ok :D            

> **Mustard** : how the fuck would that be okay?
> 
> -mustard goes and checks on Ketchup-

* * *

**Anonymous** : You know Ketchup, there's another Sans out there that IS in a relationship with his Papyrus and neither of them are creepy rapists. So let's say your more like that Sans and Papyrus not like the demon.            

> **Ketchup** : really? that sounds… that would be nice… i wonder how they… but it doesn’t matter. i’m not who i was. i know you guys are trying to cheer me up. and it’s nice. but it’s all just stuff that will never be, in the end.

* * *

**unintelligentspaz** : Fell Papyrus, are you worried that the evil you will come back and steal Mustard and Ketchup away again? Are you going to take any precautions to make sure that doesn't happen?            

> **UF Papyrus** : I SUPPOSE IT IS POSSIBLE THAT HE COULD, IF HE HAS ONE OF THOSE DEVICES.
> 
> -he begins to pace-
> 
> I WILL NEED TO BE ON MY GUARD. I CANNOT ALLOW THAT DISGUSTING… THING TO COME INTO MY HOUSE AND TAKE MY BROTHER, AGAIN. THERE MUST SOME KIND OF LONG TERM SOLUTION. I WILL TALK TO DOCTOR ALPHYS ABOUT IT. THANK YOU FOR BRINGING THIS POSSIBILITY TO MY ATTENTION, HUMAN.

* * *

**pandabearbp** : Can I give you two a hug? I know it doesn't do anything to fix what happened, but I want you two to know your safe now. Your free and that's never going to happen to you or Mustard ever again!            

> **Ketchup** : that’s… nice of you, I’m not sure that I am comfortable with a hug however. thank you, though.
> 
> **Mustard** : wasn’t much of a hugger before all this, and now, i’d rather not. no offense.

* * *

**lycovore** : CreepSwap, you taste like honey-smoked bones :3 *nibbles*            

> **Papyrus** : -yelps and teleports a few feet away- Watch it! What the hell is wrong with you?
> 
> -he seems a little jumpy-

* * *

**Anonymous** : Ketchup, I was actually very angry with you when you wouldn't go home when you had the chance. I mean you would rather stay and be someone's sex slave?! That creep Papyrus was treating you worse than a dog! And yet you started behaving like one! A dog that's to afraid to leave its abusive master. Let's just be grateful that mustard was thinking clearly enough to get you the hell out of there            

> -Mustard suggests that Ketchup go take a nap before he sees the ask-
> 
> **Mustard** : excuse you? what good do you think talking to him like that will do? unless you’re trying to hurt him. in which case you can screw off.
> 
> -angry glare-
> 
> ketchup has been through hell, and you’re _mad at him_?

* * *

**Anonymous** : Fell Papyrus, would it have been better if your brother didn't tell you everything that happened?            

> **UF Papyrus** : THAT… IS HARD TO SAY. YES, KNOWING THAT THOSE HORRIBLE THINGS HAPPENED TO HIM ENRAGES ME, BUT I THINK IF HE HADN’T, I WOULD ALWAYS WONDER. IT’S NOTHING I CAN’T HANDLE, HOWEVER. AND IT SEEMED AS THOUGH SANS WANTED TO SHARE.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Mustard and Ketchup, you guys are scientists right? I mean you do have labs, but do you ever use them? Or at least used to use them? Are you the ones who created those machines? Even if you guys arent actual scientists I'm going to assume that your both geniuses, so you guys should team up with Alphys and get that machine working pronto so that Ketchup can go home.            

> **Ketchup** : oh, i didn’t make mine…
> 
> **Mustard** : me either. gaster did. i did work on it, though. you?
> 
> **Ketchup** : -nods- i don’t know about genius, though. never any formal schooling. science was just all i knew for the first part of my life. gaster was… a little too scattered to be a good teacher.
> 
> **Mustard** : try a slave driver. he pushed me to learn all that shit for some free labor.
> 
> -awkward silence while Ketchup looks at Mustard curiously-
> 
> **Mustard** : if alphys hasn’t wrecked the thing, i’ll try to get it up and runnin’. up to ketchup if he wants to help.
> 
> **Ketchup** : i’ll… try.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Fell Papyrus, what if your brother had died? Would you have been sad? He was close a few times, not just from the injury you saw, but the other Papyrus almost let him starve to death twice.            

> **UF Papyrus** : THAT IS NOT SOMETHING I WANT TO TALK ABOUT.
> 
> -UF Papyrus will not answer any questions on this topic-

* * *

**Anonymous** : Mustard, not only did that creep with your brothers face throw you down and rip your clothes off, he then raped you, and by the sounds of it, it hurt, correct?            

> **Mustard** : of course it hurt. it hurt like hell. i was smartin’ from the dampeners, so everywhere he touched was tender and painful. honestly, hardly felt the actual penetration through all that. it took a bit for me to realize what was happenin’. an’ to see paps’s face…

* * *

**Anonymous** : I have baked you a pie. All of you. Every single one of you now has a pie. You all have issues and I can't fix that but I can give you pie!            

> **Ketchup** : oh, um… thank you… -holds the pie anxiously- this is… maybe too much. -holds it out- have some?
> 
> **Mustard** : -eyes pie suspiciously- -eyes ketchup’s pie suspiciously- thanks… ?
> 
> **Taco** : OH WOW, THANK YOU! THAT’S VERY KIND OF YOU, HUMAN. -HOLDS THE PIE CAREFULLY- I’M SURE IT WILL BE DELICIOUS!
> 
> **UT Papyrus** : MANY THANKS, HUMAN. THIS WILL MAKE AN INTERESTING ADDITION TO MY SPAGHETTI. I’M SURE IT WILL TURN OUT FANTASTIC.
> 
> **UF Papyrus** : -stares at the pie- I DO HAVE A LOT OF MOUTHS TO FEED SUDDENLY. THE HELP IS APPRECIATED.

* * *

**Anonymous** : I have baked you a pie. All of you. Every single one of you now has a pie. You all have issues and I can't fix that but I can give you pie!            

> **Ketchup** : oh, um… thank you… -holds the pie anxiously- this is… maybe too much. -holds it out- have some?
> 
> **Mustard** : -eyes pie suspiciously- -eyes ketchup’s pie suspiciously- thanks… ?
> 
> **Taco** : OH WOW, THANK YOU! THAT’S VERY KIND OF YOU, HUMAN. -HOLDS THE PIE CAREFULLY- I’M SURE IT WILL BE DELICIOUS!
> 
> **UT Papyrus** : MANY THANKS, HUMAN. THIS WILL MAKE AN INTERESTING ADDITION TO MY SPAGHETTI. I’M SURE IT WILL TURN OUT FANTASTIC.
> 
> **UF Papyrus** : -stares at the pie- I DO HAVE A LOT OF MOUTHS TO FEED SUDDENLY. THE HELP IS APPRECIATED.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Fell Papyrus, how bad do you feel that It was an alternate you that beat and raped your brother?            

> **UF Papyrus** : I DON’T FEEL BAD. I’M FURIOUS!
> 
> -looks to the side-
> 
> AND MAYBE A LITTLE UNNERVED.

* * *

**Anonymous** : UT and UF Papyrus, we might need to give you guys nicknames, calling you Papyrus might be painful for Taco and Ketchup. So UT Paps, we might have to call you spaghetti, or maybe just Ghetti. And Fell, you can be lasagna. We're going for food based nicknames here so you guys gotta fit in!            

> **UT Papyrus** : WHY WOULD TACO FIND MY NAME PAINFUL? NOT THAT SPAGHETTI ISN’T WONDERFUL, ESPECIALLY MINE, BUT BEING NAMED AFTER IT? THE GREAT SPAGHETTI JUST DOESN’T SOUND AS HEROIC.
> 
> **UF Papyrus** : SHIT, I HADN’T THOUGHT ABOUT THAT. LASAGNA, THOUGH? THAT SOUNDS DUMB. I’LL FIGURE SOMETHING ELSE OUT.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Why can't it be Ketchup?            

> **Ketchup** : do you really want me to spell out how broken i am? the demon’s not here and i’m still scared to touch mustard. my magic just makes my…. you know what, randomly. but i don’t ever want to do that again. the idea of anyone touching me makes me feel sick. i can’t look anyone in the eye. i can’t even talk like a normal monster.
> 
> how can i even manage a normal life, let alone one so ideal?

* * *

**smallswingshoes** : Fell Pap, as far as a permanent solution goes......... the dead can't attack you. Just a thought.            

> **UF Papyrus** : A TRUE POINT, HUMAN, AND ONE THAT I SHALL CONSIDER. I’M SURE THAT UNDYNE WOULD BE THRILLED TO COME ASSIST ME WITH THE REMOVAL OF SUCH A LOWLY CREATURE FROM OUR WORLD, IF HE DARES SHOW HIS SKULL.

* * *

**lycovore** : Ketchup: What if you could erase the memories of all the bad stuff that happened to you and go home to your brother?            

> **Ketchup** : -glances at Mustard- i don’t know. would that help? i’m not sure… it feels like i’m fundamentally changed. you know? i’ve been corrupted to my core…

* * *

**lycovore** : CreepSwap: Do you know that you are creepy?            

> **Papyrus** : No? _You’re_ creepy, you weird giant rabbit… thing. You fucking licked and nibbled me!

* * *

**Anonymous** : What the hell creepswap? It's ok for you to lick others but others can't do it to you?    

> **Papyrus** : I don’t- Well, I do. I guess. But only under special circumstances. It’s hardly the same thing!

* * *

**Anonymous** : Mustard, you probably don't remember because you were pretty out of it, but a little while after Ketchup uh....had sex with you, you kind of....lost it. You totally freaked out! You scared the hell out of poor ketchup! So I'm worried that if you don't start dealing with things, it might happen again. Only this time, your brother will be there to witness it.            

> **Mustard** : i, uh, don’t remember precisely, but he was freaked out, wasn’t he. shit.
> 
> too much goin’ on to lose myself like that, but that means i can’t stop either. not worried about paps seein’, though. he thinks i’m nappin’ with my eyes open when it happens. hah.

* * *

**Anonymous** : You can do it Mustard and Ketchup! You can get that machine running! Rapist Papyrus got his working! You can do it to! And with three scientists working on it I'll bet you'll get it working in record time!

> **Ketchup** : y- yeah… -looks down at his hands anxiously- it’s been a while, even before… since i last did any of that stuff. might not be that helpful.
> 
> **Mustard** : well, two science experiments and a hack, technically, but ’m sure we can manage something’.
> 
> **Ketchup** : you should be nicer to alphys. she’s not _that_ bad.
> 
> **Mustard** : -muttering- maybe not yours.

* * *

 

**Anonymous** : UF and UT Papyrus and Taco. Are you guys aware that your brothers can teleport? Do you know about the blasters? Or are those secrets they keep from you?            

> **UT Papyrus** : TELEPORT? BUT HE’S SO LAZY! OH! WELL THAT WOULD EXPLAIN SOME THINGS… -looks thoughtful- WHAT’S THE OTHER THING? BLASTERS?
> 
> **Taco** : -looking a little sick- PAPY CAN- COULD… TELEPORT? THAT WOULD HAVE MADE IT THAT MUCH EASIER FOR HIM TO SNEAK AROUND WHILE I WAS OBLIVIOUS…
> 
> **UF Papyrus** : -looks around- YES. NOW SHUT UP.

* * *

Anonymous: Mustard, why didn't you just fight Ketchup off when the creep Papyrus told him to fuck you?            

> **Mustard** : you freaks do like to bring that up, don’t ya. what did you think i’d do? smack the poor guy around after he offered himself up to get me help? hold ‘im down? i panicked, but thank fuck i wasn’t that dumb. woulda seen us both in trouble.

* * *

**Anonymous** : dear mustard: what r u wearing??? 🍆😉 ~a secret admirer            

> **Mustard** : -snatches ask off of pile- what the hell?? -turns over and looks for more details- what are you… clothes?? why do you… -sets the ask down carefully- that’s, uh, nice… of you, but i’m, uh, not sure that i’m…. the monster you’re thinkin’ of.

* * *

**Anonymous** : lol ur the same dingus who cant flirt to save his goddamn life so yeah i think i got the right monster. stay cute darlin 🍌🍒🌶️🍄🥞 ~a secret admirer            

> **Mustard** : w-what? -stares at this new ask, turning slightly to hide it from Ketchup-
> 
> -whispers- ’m not trying to flirt! and don’t call me a dingus!
> 
> -flushes- and i ain’t fuckin’ cute!!!

* * *

**Anonymous** : Mustard, you keep saying you're not qualified to help Ketchup, so are you at least going to find someone who is? Because he needs help, he is not ok!            

> **Mustard** : i know, i know. - sighs- if i can, yeah. not sure who that would be, though. dealing with trauma in any meaningful way ‘s not really a thing around here. maybe there’s someone in the capitol who deals with that shit, as loath as i am to go to that hell hole.

* * *

**Anonymous** : UT and UF Papyrus, I'm guessing since your brothers disappeared you had to start worrying about all the financial stuff. Did you notice that you guys really don't have have as much money as you probably thought? Your brothers kept you guys afloat, making sure you had food and a roof over your heads and any extra money they had they spent on you guys. Which is why you have cool beds and toys and computers and all your brothers have in their rooms are an old dresser and a dirty old mattress.            

> **UT Papyrus** : THE NICE SHOP BUNNY OR GRILLBY WOULD BRING ME FOOD WHEN I WOULD FORGET TO GO PICK IT UP FROM HER. I TRIED TO REMEMBER, BECAUSE I DIDN’T WANT TO INCONVENIENCE THEM, BUT IT WAS HARD SOMETIMES.
> 
> OH! ONCE A MONSTER I DIDN’T KNOW CAME TO TALK ABOUT THE HOUSE. IT WAS A VERY STRANGE CONVERSATION. HE SAID HE’D COME BACK, BUT NEVER DID. I EVEN TOLD UNDYNE ABOUT IT, IT WAS SO STRANGE.
> 
> WHAT DO YOU MEAN? MY FIGURES ARE FROM SANTA. AND SANS COULD HAVE A NICE ROOM… IF HE WANTED…
> 
> **UF Papyrus** : IT WAS QUITE SHOCKING HOW MUCH MY BROTHER ACTUALLY WORKED. CERTAINLY A LEARNING EXPERIENCE FOR ME.
> 
> UNDYNE INSISTED ON PAYING ME FROM SANS’S UNUSED VACATION TIME, THOUGH I’M SURE THAT RAN OUT A WHILE AGO.
> 
> AS FOR THE REST OF IT…
> 
> -he looks uncomfortable-

* * *

 

**Anonymous** : Mustard, what do you think your brother will do if he finds out Ketchup raped you?

> **Mustard** : he’s not gonna. i’m sure as hell never gonna say a word, and i hardly think ketchup would. that’s in the past, and it wasn’t like he had a choice. there is no reason for paps to hear about it.
> 
> -glares at assembled anons-

* * *

**Anonymous** : Mustard, Ketchup. You said Gaster made you learn science? Did he make Papyrus learn to?            

> **Mustard** : he… tried. papyrus was a little too head strong for science. he’d get upset when he was wrong an’ tried to insist that the book was wrong. gaster didn’t take that well.
> 
> **Ketchup** : ha, my bro- he didn’t get mad, but he would insist that the book just didn’t understand his genius. gaster gave up on it pretty easily, though, and focused on teaching me… if you can call anything he did focused.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Papyrus, I know in disbelief your not meaning to be a creepswap, but your still acting like a creepswap, therefore I think I can still ask you a question *deep breath* WHAT THE HELL MAN?! TAKE RED HOME YOU BASTARD! DONT LET THAT MANIPULATIVE LITTLE PRICK BLUEBERRY KEEP HIM!            

> **Papyrus** : Excuse you!? What did you just call my brother? Look, I know that he’s been acting… erratically, but that’s too much. I _want_ to take him home. I do. This has not gone how I wanted, at all.
> 
> I just have to figure out a way to do so without Sans getting hurt…

* * *

  **Anonymous** : That reminds me Ketchup, when the demon found you and Mustard cuddled up together, he raped Mustard and then said something to you that made you stop talking to Mustard. What was it he said?            

> **Mustard** : -stares very intently at ask- i… i wanna know too, but he gets so upset… i don’t think i can ask ‘im. and i can’t let you, either.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Broken things can be fixed Ketchup!            

> **Ketchup** : … well, i _am_ a thing.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Ketchup, why are you afraid of Mustard? You know he won't hurt you, he wants to help you. And if anything, Mustard should be afraid of you. You violated him, twice.        

> **Mustard** : excuse you! i’m not scared of kethup. i know it wasn’t his idea, and the look on his face… he was possibly more miserable than me.
> 
> i don’t- well i hope he ain’t scared of me. i think he’s just scared…

* * *

**Anonymous** : Fell Papyrus! I cant see you! But do you have any scars? Your brother has a few and I know for a fact some of them he got from protecting you.            

> **UF Papyrus** : OF COURSE I HAVE SOME SCARS. -points- THIS TIME I WAS SETTING SOME VERY DEVIOUS TRAPS IN THE FOREST. THIS ONE IS FROM THIS ONE TIME WHERE- YOU SAID YOU COULDN’T SEE, DIDN’T YOU? THEN WHY AM I WASTING MY TIME ON THIS?
> 
> MY SCARS ARE JUST LESS BLATANT THAN SANS’S WHO HAS MANAGED TO HURT HIMSELF IN MORE IDIOTIC WAYS… I HAVE NEVER ONCE BEEN IN ANY REAL DANGER.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Jeeze Mustard, you really don't seem to like Alphys and you've never even met her?

> **Mustard** : she put ‘erself out there as a scientist, she deserves to be judged on her science. especially while she’s our top science figure and in charge of the core. the ‘runs everything we got’ core. fuckin’ terrifying. ‘m not saying she ain’t fine as a monster, though that seems unlikely. but her science looks like bunk to me.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Hmmm... That's true, you are much more submissive. Why don't you let us Anons have you! We'll be much nicer then that demon was to you. Whata yah say sansy~ Or you Mustard! Ketch at least is broken, bet he'll take whatever we do to him!

> **Mustard** : -socket starts trailing magic- you may ‘ave gotten used to seein’ us helpless, but i sure as fuck ain’t lettin’ anyone touch either of us. try at your own risk, asshole.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Sorry for being such an evil Anon! I just really wanted to see what you responds was to that. Don't worry we were kidding. No one is going to kidnap and abuse you anymore! And hey! The demon is being held captive now and is being tortured because of what he did so up side yay!...yay? Oh wow I'm really messed up arent I?            

> **Mustard** : you are not forgiven. -crosses arms and waits-
> 
> who the fuck is holdin’ him? i can’t see any way he would have gotten on the Guard’s bad side… -thinks-

* * *

**Anonymous** : Ketchup! Stop being so negative!

> **Ketchup** : i… i don’t know how… what? -looks like he might cry- i just don’t see anything positive…
> 
> i’m sorry…

* * *

**Anonymous** : Mustard, Ketchup is YOU! Shouldn't that make you the most qualified to help him?    

> **Mustard** : i mean…technically, yeah, but it sure don’t feel like it, ya know? we’re so different. maybe if we’d met before… but that don’t even matter! knowing someone and knowing how to help ‘em with shit this bad… different thing.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Mustard, you purposely sharpen your teeth? Why? And Fell Papyrus, so you sharpen yours too?            

> **UF Papyru** s: IN ORDER TO STRIKE FEAR INTO THE SOULS OF OUR ENEMIES, OF COURSE! YOU DON’T SHARPEN YOURS? IDIOTS.
> 
> -mustard steps aside-
> 
> **Mustard** : i, uh, had a pretty childish idea of what would make people leave us alone once we were on our own… then once i did it, paps thought it looked cool an’ he did it… and it just kinda stuck. he was- is so proud of them…

* * *

**Anonymous** : Fell Papyrus, if you don't love your brother, can I have him? I mean since you don't care about him            

> **UF Papyrus** : NO? WHY THE FUCK WOULD THAT FOLLOW? BESIDES, IT’S NOT THAT I DON’T CARE… WORDS LIKE LOVE ARE… WE JUST DON’T.
> 
> -He looks uncomfortable-


	3. Chapter 3

**Anonymous** : Wait Mustard! You've had complete breakdowns like that before?! Dude!

> **Mustard** : not in a long time. there were some rough times, after… the labs. didn’t need paps worrying about me as well.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Mustard and Ketchup, are you both glad it was you guys that got kidnapped and abused, not your brothers?

> **Ketchup** : -horrified gasp- if something like that happened to papyrus…
> 
> **Mustard** : can’t say i’m ‘glad’ per say, but there’s a sense of ‘better me than him’, sure.

* * *

**Anonymous** : You really should be nicer to Alphys Mustard, she was working on that machine to save you

> **Mustard** : -grumbles- an’ i can appreciate that… as long as she hasn’t irreparably damaged it.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Sooo Mustard and Fell Papyrus, do you guys have romantic interest in each other? Because I'm starting to sense a pattern here 😨

> **Mustard** : ew, no. i don’t even want to think about papyrus and romantic in the same sentence. first of all, he’s my brother. secondly, do i need a secondary?
> 
> **UF Papyrus** : HAVE YOU MET MY BROTHER?

* * *

**Anonymous** : You know about Mustards secret powers Fell? Wow, you Sans trusts you more than the others trusts their brother, you should feel honored

> **UF Papyrus** : SANS DOESN’T TRUST ME AT ALL. I MAY KNOW SOME OF HIS SECRETS, BUT I’M AWARE THERE ARE STILL MANY MORE. I’M NOT SURE HOW TO FIND OUT THE REST, HOWEVER, LIKE ABOUT OUR FAMILY. WE HAVE TO HAVE ONE, RIGHT?

* * *

**Anonymous** : UT PAPYRUS! You need to get Taco to tell you everything! You need to get to your brother! He's been hurt really bad! He needs you! He needs his cool awesome brother!

> **UT Papyrus** : OH STARS… I AM WORRIED ABOUT SANS…
> 
> -glances at Taco-

* * *

**Anonymous** : UF Papyrus, how come you know about teleportation and the blaster but the others don't?

> **UF Papyrus** : SUCH CURIOUS PEOPLE, AREN’T YOU? FOR ALL HIS SMARTS, MY BROTHER IS AMAZINGLY STUPID. I DON’T KNOW HOW HE THOUGHT THE MUTTS COULD KEEP ANY KIND OF SECRET.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Ketchup, your not still mad at Mustard are you?

> **Ketchup** : what would i be mad at him for? he’s done nothing but suffer because of me…

* * *

**Anonymous** : Fell Papyrus! You should go get the Sanses a burger from Grillby's! Hamburgers are their favorite! I bet it would cheer them up! Get one with extra mustard and one with extra ketchup! Oh! And get a side of fries too!

> **UF Papyrus** : I DON’T THINK THAT JUNK IS THE WAY TO HELP THEM. SURELY IT CANNOT HELP MORE THAN MY HOME MADE DINNERS. I’M ESPECIALLY LOATHE TO GIVE THEM ANY MUSTARD… I SUPPOSE KETCHUP LIKES KETCHUP, DOESN’T HE?
> 
> BESIDES, YOU’RE WELCOME TO GO FIELD GRILLBY’S- FUCK THE WHOLE TOWN’S QUESTIONS. I WON’T.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Mustard, Ketchup, where did you guys learn sign language? Taco didn't seem to know it so I'm guessing your brothers don't know it either.

> **Ketchup** : in the labs. paps tried to learn it, but when gaster taught us, he would get distracted and start signing about science. paps would get bored and leave.
> 
> **Mustard** : same. ‘cept gaster tried to force paps. an’ ya don’t force paps to do anythin’.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Ketchup, why do you only have 1hp? And Mustard, you only have 1hp because Gaster tried to kill you?

> **Ketchup** : gaster was trying out some medical treatments and one of them… wasn’t all that effective.
> 
> **Mustard** : tried to kill is a little strong, surprised as ya may be to hear me say it. it was just an experiment. trying to kill me would be something approaching acknowledging that i was a livin’ thing.
> 
> **Ketchup** : …

* * *

**smallswingshoes** : Disbelief Papyrus: you could just, you know. Confront your brother.

> **Papyrus** : but… it’s sans! he’s my… i can’t just spring that on him. he might not ever talk to me again. i don’t even know what i’d say.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Ketchup! Don't you dare call yourself a thing! You are not a thing! Stop thinking that way! You're breaking my heart!

> **Ketchup** : i’m sorry… i don’t really mean it… it’s hard not to see myself as a thing when i was used like one. -tears up and Mustard snatches the ask away-

* * *

**Anonymous** : Well...if you're a thing Ketchup, according to you that means you can be fixed!

> **Ketchup** : wouldn’t that be nice…

* * *

**Anonymous** : I was just thinking Ketchup, I really hope you get to meet Swapfell Papyrus. He's the Papyrus who is in a relationship with his Sans. He's also had to watch his brother die many times. I think he'd be someone you can really talk to.

> **Ketchup** : sounds… well, i guess, now that i think about it, seems like it would be even harder to watch him die if i were… i feel kind of bad for him…

* * *

**Anonymous** : My child, don't listen to those faceless worms. You did nothing wrong. You were trying keep your beloved safe and sound from danger.*speaking to Creepberry*

> **Sans** : -sniffs- Exactly. I’m glad there’s someone who has some sense around here.

* * *

**lycovore** : Ketchup: Don't you wish you had gotten some backup before you went back to the lab to try to get back to your own universe?

> **Ketchup** : i… would that have worked? i mean, i didn’t know any of the monsters there. what if they were like him? what if they were worse? not that i thought that far ahead back then, really. i just didn’t ever think i could be left without my magic. i’m- i was pretty confident about my fighting.

* * *

**lycovore** : Who wants tacos? :3

> **Ketchup** : -makes an uncertain face and fidgets-
> 
> **Mustard** : -turns and leaves- you comin’?
> 
> **Ketchup** : -sighs and follows-

* * *

**nom-the-skel** : Guys? Where are you going? Are you going to get tacos? They’re over here. Hey, would you rather have donuts? I’ve got donuts too :3

> **Mustard** : leave us alone. -makes a shooing gesture while looking sick- think paps has some lasagna in the fridge

* * *

**Anonymous** : Mustard and Ketchup, do you guys know about the amalgamates? Well, I'm guessing you do Ketchup, you've been through a lot of resets.

> **Ketchup** ; oh, yeah, those poor monsters…
> 
> **Mustard** : i know ‘em. had to see what was goin’ on with all the missin’ monsters.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Fell Papyrus, loving your family (your ONE and ONLY family I might add) is nothing to be ashamed of! I have three brothers of my own and I love them all! They drive me crazy but I still love them! See? I'm not ashamed to say it!

> **UF Papyrus** : WELL, GOOD FOR YOU. IT’S SANS HIMSELF WHO RAISED ME LIKE THIS, YOU KNOW. I HAVE MY SUSPICIONS FOR HIS REASONS, BUT EVEN KNOWING THAT, IT’S NOT EXACTLY AN EASY HABIT TO BREAK. BESIDES, HE HAS ALWAYS BEEN RIGHT ABOUT ONE THING.
> 
> THE WORLD IS DANGEROUS.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Ketchup, I think you need some motivation to get better. You need to get better so that you can go home to your brother who misses you terribly. He wants to give you a big hug! And serve you his best spaghetti! And look at magazines with you! And he just wants you back! So if you wont try for yourself then try for him!

> **Mustard** : nope. big ol’ nope. i know y’r tryin’ to help, but this ain’t the way. ya think he don’t want to see his bro? this’ll just make him feel guilty that he ain’t ready. ‘an i don’t think he will be anytime soon.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Mustard! Tell Ketchup he is not a thing! Don't let him talk down on himself!

> **Mustard** : i’ve tried, trust me. he ain’t gonna listen to me any more than you. ‘m not sure he’s ready to examine what an’ who he is, honestly.

* * *

**Anonymous** : HE'S NOT A THING!!! STOP TREATING HIM LIKE ONE!!! He's not some broken toy that you can just fix (he's been treated like that enough). He's gone through a tramatic experience and instead of reasoning with him that he can be 'fixed', why don't you support him instead. Assure him you care, that he's not a burden to anyone and that he'll be okay! Sans is not a thing -even if he thinks of him self like that- he's a person and healing scars like that takes more than just saying 'you can be fixed'

> **Mustard** : -reads ask, thinks for a moment, and then hands it to Ketchup-
> 
> ‘m sorry….
> 
> **Ketchup** : -reads ask- t-thank… -sniffles-

* * *

**Anonymous** : Mustard! Ketchup! Is Gaster dadster? Did you have a mother at one point! Or are you guys just test tube babies? Little experiments that Gaster made? And Fell Papyrus, do you remember Gaster? You seem to know a lot more than your counterparts do.

> **Mustard** : d…dadster…? gross. we were lab made, yeah. don’ really know how, an’ no way to find out now. i’ve gone through all the files the lab has, nothin’ about us. gaster took that to his ‘grave’.
> 
> **Ketchup** : -looks at Mustard sadly- um, gaster made us in the lab, too, but he wasn’t… he raised us, i suppose. always made sure that we had what we needed and taught us about… stuff. -very softly- he was nice, i miss him.
> 
> **UF Papyrus** : Who?

* * *

**Anonymous** : Evil Anon: hey mustard, ketchup! Was sex with each other the best sex you've ever had? And it must have been nice to get to top for a change huh Ketchup?😈

> **Mustard** : you again? we ain’t gonna talk to you about that. an’ ketch is off limits to you all together. if i have my way, that… incident won’t ever be spoken of again.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Soooo would you rather your brothers had been taken instead of you Mustard?

> **Mustard** : no chance in hell. my bro an’ ketch’s bein’ safe is something i think we both would do anythin’ to ensure. really just wish it hadn’t happened at all. it’s fucked up.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Why yes Fell Papyrus, I have met your brother. Do you have romantic feeling for him?

> **UF Papyrus** : YOU CLEARLY HAVE TERRIBLE TASTE. THAT, OR YOU DON’T KNOW HIM WELL ENOUGH. LIVING WITH HIM IS LITERAL HELL. THE SMELLS, THE DUMB JOKES, THE… UNWASHED SOCKS. -shudders- A LESS DESIRABLE PARTNER COULD NOT EXIST. YOUR FASCINATION IN HIM IS MISGUIDED AND MISPLACED. YOU WOULD BE MUCH BETTER OFF WITH A MONSTER OF MY CALIBER….
> 
> NOT THAT I DON’T ALREADY HAVE MANY SUITERS.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Curious Evil Annon: *is curious to see if Ketchup would defend his friend, HITS Mustards in the skull, waits to see if Ketchup does anything*

> **Mustard** : -flips you off and walks away-
> 
> **UF Papyrus** : I’M WATCHING YOU, HUMAN.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Fell, so it was the dogs that told you about your brothers powers? Does he know that you know?

> **UF Papyrus** : IT WAS MY AMAZING DEDUCTIVE ABILITY THAT DID. THE DOGS’ DRUNKEN RAMBLINGS JUST HELPED. AND OF COURSE SANS DOESN’T KNOW. HE WOULD… I HONESTLY DON’T KNOW WHAT HE’D DO. HE’S ALWASY BEEN VERY CAGEY ABOUT HIS MAGIC.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Mustard and Ketchup, is it weird seeing each other in clothes? You've only ever seen each other naked 😅

> **Mustard** : guess it is kinda strange… but it’s a relief. ‘m honestly creeped out by how strange it feels to wear clothes.
> 
> **Ketchup** : -blushes- i hadn’t thought about… -hides face in hands-

* * *

**Anonymous** : Fell Papyrus, ketchups brother was getting pity from everyone in town. Where they doing the same thing to you when your brother disappeared or were they being jerks about it?

> **UF Papyrus** : NO ONE PITIES THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, DON’T BE RIDICULOUS! THERE WERE A FEW MONSTERS WHO HAD THE GALL TO TRY AND PICK A FIGHT WITH ME, BUT THEY REGRETTED IT.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Taco, since your universe is swapped around from the others, are you younger than your Papyrus? And how far apart in age are all you guys? A few minutes? A few years?

> **Taco** : YEAH, I’M YOUNGER. I DON’T KNOW ABOUT THE OTHERS, BUT I DON’T ACTUALLY KNOW. I’M NOT SURE PAPYRUS DOES EITHER. HE NEVER TOLD ME IF HE DID. I THINK IT WOULD HAVE TO BE YEARS. HE’S ALWAYS FELT QUITE A BIT OLDER.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Ketchup, was your Gaster a nice guy?

> **Ketchup** : yeah, he was really nice. he let us watch him work a lot, even though papyrus would get bored and go play with whatever equipment he could get his hands on. oh, and he told a lot of really bad jokes. i miss him.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Taco and Papyrus's, do you guy's remember Gaster?

> **Taco** : NO, I DON’T. WHO’S GASTER.
> 
> **US Papyrus** : um, might… ring a bell… -glances at Taco- i don’t want to talk about it.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Disbelief Papyrus, why would you even still want to be with that diry rapist? He's slowly killing Red and doesn't care, he knows he's hurting you and doesn't care.

> **Papyrus** : Hey, Sans… Sans doesn’t… Don’t call him that. He… -looks down- He’s still my brother. I know he’s done some horrible things, but my feelings didn’t just… evaporate.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Mustard, isn't it possible for you to get an infection? Stuff like germs and what-not getting into your wound and infecting your marrow/magic?

> **Mustard** : no. i mean, pretty sure it isn’t. bacteria that can live in magic has been getting more prevalent, probably because we’re trapped in here, but i still wouldn’t call it common. even the marrow is technically made of magic, just manifested into something.

* * *

**smallswingshoes** : Disbelief Papyrus: sounds like an excuse to me. :/

> **Papyrus** : So what if it is? You’re asking me to cut ties with my only family. Of course I’m hesitant.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Say Mustard what was it like being chained to the wall? Was it hard just standing there all the time? I can't even imagine what that whould feel like. I hope it wasn't too scary.

> **Mustard** : miserable, of course. my whole body ached after day one. ‘an slouching didn’t work well because the chains on my ribs felt like they were going to break ‘em. i won’t say it was scary bein’ there, but it hated seein’ ketchup suffer and be completely helpless.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Creepberry, didnit ever occur to you that the reason your brother is so lazy is because he's depressed? And you messing around with him like that isn't helping. All your doing is breaking his heart and making him feel guilty.

> **Sans** : Of course he’s depressed! I couldn’t find a way to help him. I tried to be as happy for him, and it didn’t work! I tried to berate him into taking care of himself, but it didn’t work. This is working.

* * *

**Anonymous** : So how do you train your puppy red? What do you do when he misbehaves or reward Good behavior? Dose he know any tricks yet?

> **Creepswap** : Oh yeah, we give him lots of affection whenever he’s good, maybe a treat, and punish him when he’s bad. There’s a lot of different punishments, but we use the newspaper and the ropes most often. He really doesn’t seem to like those.
> 
> As for tricks, he knows shake, suck, beg, of course. That was one of the first ones Sans taught him. Despite what he said, Sans seems to really like training him. Oh, one of my favorites, though, is roll over and spread. He still hesitates, but we’re almost there.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Creepberry! What did Red ever do to be treated this way?! He doesn't deserve this! He thought you were his friend who he could share a secret with and instead you ruined his life! He's now so depressed that he's like lifeless!

> **Sans** : Look, I didn’t mean to betray that friendship. I just saw an opportunity, and I… went for it. It’s not about Red having done something wrong. He’s just useful. And now that it’s done, it’s done.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Replacements creepswap. Your brother is gone and he's never coming back to you, so HA! Also I hope the swapfell brothers tear you to pieces!

> **US Papyrus** : well aren’t you pleasant. i will get sans back, no matter what these bastards do to me. i’m not going to give up on him. not after finally…

* * *

**Anonymous** : Ketchup, does it make you feel better that the demon doesn't want you? He just wants his brother? And in his head he now has his brother. So he wont be looking for you, he'll just be looking for his Sans....speaking of that, you need to get better so that you and Mustard can protect him!

> **Ketchup** : um, that’s a lot…
> 
> i…um… don’t want the demon to be interested in me… but i also don’t want him going after his brother. that would be awful.
> 
> i’ll try…

* * *

**Anonymous** : Mustard! Why would you teach your brother to be ashamed of loving his family?!

> **Mustard** : i didn’t…i guess i kinda did. look, when we were kids, i was kinda worried that i would end up on the hook for gaster, and i didn’t want paps doin’ anythin’… besides, what’s there for him to be proud of?

* * *

**Anonymous** : Taco, don't you want find Mustard and Ketchup and make sure they're ok?

> **Taco** : OF COURSE. I REALLY WANT TO KNOW HOW THEY’RE DOING AND IF THEY’RE SAFE, BUT I DON’T KNOW HOW TO FIND THEM. I HAVEN’T SEEN ANY EVIDENCE OF A DEVICE LIKE THE ONE I USED TO GET HERE.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Evil anon: replacements creepswap, I hope you find a way back to your brother, I think you two are adorable together!

> **US Papyrus** : really? -blushes- thanks. he’s the one that makes it adorable. it’s nice to know that someone is on my side. i’ll get out of here…somehow.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Fell Papyrus, was it a big relief when Mustard woke up after those three days? Were you there or did Alphys call you to tell you? Tell me everything that happened!

> **UF Papyrus** : YES, IT WAS HEARTENING TO KNOW THAT HE WASN’T DUST. THOUGH I CAN’T SAY THAT I GOT MY HOPE TOO HIGH WITH THAT LUNATIC THERE. DOCTOR ALPHYS INFORMED ME OF HIS CONDITION ONCE IT HAPPENED. SHE ALSO REMAINED WATCHFUL ONCE UNDYNE CONVINCED ME THAT I NEEDED TO GO BACK TO MY OTHER DUTIES. THEN THE DOCTOR CALLED ME TO TELL ME HE HAD WOKEN UP. I GOT THERE AS QUICKLY AS I COULD. I BELIEVE I COVERED THE REST OF IT BEFORE.

* * *

**Anonymous** : You don't like living with your brother Fell Papyrus? Do you want him to go away? Can I have him?! I'll take good care of him!

> **UF Papyrus** : HAVE HIM? WHAT KIND OF SICK SOCIETY DO HUMANS HAVE UP THERE?
> 
> I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE SANS MANAGING ELSEWHERE. YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND THE WORK INVOLVED. ANYONE WITH LESS STAMINA THAN THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WOULD BE UNABLE TO KEEP UP.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moar asks! Displacement enters the mix, including RC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, Leech joined me on the ask blog for a while and did some totally amazing art to answer a bunch of the asks! 
> 
> Warnings for graphic artwork in this group, and I added a bunch of tags. Most of them are in here.

**Anonymous** : Fell Papyrus, did it ever accur to you that the reason your brother is the way he is, is because he's depressed? And I'm sure you insulting him all the time doesn't help? He thinks your the coolest monster ever and you treat him like trash

> **UF Papyrus** : I DO NOT TREAT HIM LIKE TRASH. I WOULDN’T NEED TO INSULT HIM IF HE WOULD JUST STOP BEING SUCH A LAZY ASS. HE NEEDS MOTIVATION, AND I AM ATTEMPTING TO PROVIDE THAT. HOW CAN THAT SMILING MORON POSSIBLY BE DEPRESSED?

* * *

**Anonymous** : Fell Papyrus! What the hell?! What were you going to do to...help Kechup? You weren't actually going to do anything sexual to him were you?!

> **UF Papyrus** : I DIDN’T KNOW WHAT TO DO! HE LOOKED LIKE HE WAS IN PAIN. OF COURSE I WOULDN’T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT, BUT IT IS BEYOND FRUSTRATING TO ME TO BE LEFT WITHOUT ANY WAY TO FUCKING HELP.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Mustard, will you let Grillby help you get the cuffs off?

> **Mustard** : um. i dunno that i should… he wouldn’t want to… see that… an’ i don’t really want to explain to him why i have them on. i’m still tired from tellin’ paps.

* * *

**pandabearbp** : I know us evil Anon look alike but I swear that wasn't me, sorry if I started something.

> **Mustard** : i know. trust me, i keep tabs on who’s on my shit list. most of ya seem like ya mean well, at least. luckily the jerk likes to sign their notes, too. makes my job easier. i love easy work.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Come to me Ketchup, I'll take care of you! Since Mustard seems to suck at it

> **Mustard** : as much as i agree with you, i don’t trust ya that much. hands off.
> 
> **Ketchup** : what? he doesn’t. h-he shouldn’t even have to take care of me. i need to make up to him everything that i… i did. so don’t say that about him.

* * *

**Anonymous** : UT Papyrus! Someone came to look at your house? Your not gonna lose it are you?

> **UT Papyrus** : I DON’T SEE HOW I POSSIBLY COULD. UNLESS IT GREW LEGS AND LEFT. BUT EVEN THEN, THE UNDERGROUND ISN’T THAT BIG. I’M SURE I’D FIND IT EVENTUALLY.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Mustard, Ketchup and horrible rapist Papyrus, how far apart in age are you from your brothers?

> **Mustard** : um, lesse. i only vaguely remember when paps showed up, so i musta been pretty young. three or four, maybe?
> 
> **Ketchup** : gaster always told us we were 1,223 days apart when we asked. he kept very meticulous notes, so i’m sure that’s accurate.
> 
> **US Papyrus** : i refuse to answer to that.

* * *

**terrorblues** : Have you try kidnapping other sanses that may in danger of losing themselves like Dusttale or Horrortale?

> **US Papyrus** : i don’t know what either of those are, but they sounds terrifying. what kind of place is called dusttale. -shivers-

* * *

**smallswingshoes** : Disbelief Papyrus: so the only options are to allow and condone what's happening... or to confront your brother and permanently cut ties with him? I'm pretty sure there are other options.

> **Papyrus** : Well then you’ll have to tell me what they are. Because as long as I risk losing Sans, I’m not going to budge on this one. I can’t see a way to stop this that doesn’t drive him away.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Disbelief Papyrus, you don't have to cut ties with him, but maybe you could stop letting him control you! And give Red back to his brother!

> **Papyrus** But if I did that, then he would cut ties with me. I mean, he’s not controlling me… he’s not…

* * *

**Anonymous** : Evil Anon: hey Fell Papyrus! Ketchup raped your brother!

> Mustard intercepts this ask.

 

* * *

guess what

 

[ _A new victim has fallen into creepswap territory._ ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F11875965%2Fchapters%2F26816559&t=YTAyMjg4N2Q1ODBiZjVmZmI2MGIyODQ2MWM0Yzg4ZTU3OTdhNDRlOSw0emhTWnVhTg%3D%3D&b=t%3AhRZoaDeI0JdO7o_mUJK8kQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Faskcreepswap.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164508329629%2Fguess-what-a-new-victim-has-fallen-into-creepswap&m=1)

‘RC’ is now available to answer any questions you may have for him.

* * *

 **Anonymous** : Creepberry, how did the idea of raping Red to "help" your Papyrus ever enter your mind? And how can you not feel bad for Red?! Have you no soul?!

> **Sans** : Well… I didn’t exactly plan it that way. Getting Red to help me learn about sex was just a matter of opportunity. Then I noticed that Papy was actually engaging. So I decided to run with it.

* * *

**unintelligentspaz** : Creepyberry, do you feel bad at all about what you've done to Red?

> **Sans** : …. no.
> 
> Not really.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Creepberry, don't you think your brother would be less depressed if you weren't messing with his feelings? And speaking of that, do you have any romantic feelings for him? Because I'm sure if you were to return his feelings he would be beyond happy.

> **Sans** : You say that, but you didn’t see him before. Romantic feelings? No, not really. Papy is my brother, and I love him, but not like that. It would be nice if that could be an easy solution.

* * *

  


goddammit you guys broke it on the first ask

* * *

 **Anonymous** : Mustard, you said that no one mattered more to you than your brother, does that mean your not ashamed to admit you love him? Maybe not to his face of course haha

> **Mustard** : damn straight not to his face. an’ i dunno that i’d be okay callin’ it love anyways. it’s just not somthin’ that i should put out there, carin’ about ‘im that much. don’t need him gettin’ dragged into anythin’.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Ketchup, what happened to your Gaster? And Mustard you killed yours?

> **Ketchup** : a lab accident. something he was working on exploded. they never found his dust, but he was right by one of the observation platforms for the core. i was so scared when they took us.
> 
> **Mustard** : …… no one knows what happened to that bastard.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Fell Papyrus, knowing that someone was able to snake their way into your house and snatch your brother right out of his bed, where you afraid to sleep alone in your house after that? Huh huh? Did you have to have some sleep overs with Undyne?

> **UF Papyrus** : OF COURSE I WASN’T SCARED. IF THAT PERVERT HADN’T CHOSEN HIS MOMENT SO WELL I WOULD HAVE DESTROYED HIM FOR INTRUDING ON OUR HOUSE.
> 
> NOT TO SAY I DIDN’T SLEEP OVER AT UNDYNES. FOR TRAINING. OBVIOUSLY.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Taco! The machine is in the basement you came out of! It's not finished so it might look different, but I'm sure Alphys can get it working!

> **Taco** : OH RIGHT, THE MACHINE. ALPHYS IS GOING TO TRY, AT LEAST. BUT EVEN IF SHE DOES, HOW DO WE FIND THEM? I- I DON’T KNOW IF I CAN HANDLE GOING BACK….

* * *

**terrorblues** : Ketchup, what do you miss the most before the incident happened?

> **Ketchup** : …. everything? i mean, it’s nice that i’m able to be outside again, but this place just isn’t the same. it’s a little darker…. maybe? i miss going to grillby’s and listening to the dogs hang out. i miss… papyrus… -he looks like he’s going to cry-

* * *

**Anonymous** : Creepswap, creepyberry, has Edge come to your universe looking for his brother yet? I get the feeling he's not going to like that your treating him like a dog/sex toy

> **Creepberry** : You know, he did come by. He was looking for Red, too. Unfortunately, there aren’t any monsters named Red at our house. And our new puppy is very shy of new people. He definitely couldn’t handle someone like Edge. It was best for everyone that he was gagged and hogtied in his kennel upstairs.
> 
> **Creepswap** : Yeah. Even then, after Edge left he was very worked up. Kept whimpering and crying. I had to keep him close to me to comfort him.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Fell Pap, what kind of stamina is involved with taking care of a "lazy skeleton"? I promise I'll take good care of him! I'll feed him and walk him and and give him a nice place to sleep!

> **UF Papyrus** : WELL, YOU WILL BE CLEANING UP AFTER HIM CONSTANTLY. AND HE DOES NEED HELP EATING, BECAUSE HE’S OVERLY FOND OF CRAP FOOD- WAIT, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN ‘WALK HIM’?

* * *

**Anonymous** : So Mustard, what are you going to tell Grillby? I'm sure he's noticed those cuffs on your wrists.

> **Mustard** : um, that’s a good question. i’m… i’m not sure. shoulda hidden ‘em. ‘m sure if i tell ‘im that i don’t want to talk about it, he’ll listen… right?

* * *

**Anonymous** : Why wont you answer Us Papyrus? Is it because your a lot older than your Sans so it makes not only a dirty rapist but a pedophile to?

> **US Papyrus** : of course not! what the fuck?? i just refuse to answer to… ‘dirty rapist’.

* * *

**terrorblues** : USPaps, how are you going to escape from the Swapfell brothers and also, who is your favorite plaything?

> **Papyrus** : unfortunately this sans isn’t anywhere near as innocent and kind as Sans. i think i’ll have to work on the papyrus instead. i’m getting the feeling that he’s got some underlying issues that i can use.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Hey Creepberry, is it possible that Red can get pregnant by your magic if you and your brother keep touching him?

> **Sans** : That’s… what? Nooooo……?? Papy! I have a question.

* * *

**smallswingshoes** : Disbelief Papyrus: so, ultimately, you're being selfish and choosing your relationship with your brother over helping a rape victim.

> **Papyrus** : That’s not what I mean! I do want to help him. I….
> 
> I….
> 
> He’s….
> 
> -Papyrus looks very frustrated-

* * *

**Anonymous** : UT Papyrus, UF Papyrus and Taco. Do you have any memory of when your brothers hp dropped to 1? Did they become sick? Was it a gradual thing or did they just wake up one day like that? Was it terrifying? Or do you only ever remember them having 1hp?

> **UT Papyrus** : WHAT? SANS’S HP HAS ALWAYS BEEN LOW. IT’S A MEDICAL CONDITION, BUT NOT AN ILLNESS. WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THESE STRANGE QUESTIONS. I ‘ONLY EVER’ REMEMBER IT BEING ONE BECAUSE IT’S ONLY EVER BEEN ONE.
> 
> **UF Papyrus** : -looks at you closely- IT’S ALWAYS BEEN ONE, I THOUGHT. ARE YOU TELLING ME IT WASN’T AT SOME POINT?
> 
> **Taco** : PAPYRUS’S HP HAS BEEN LIKE THAT HIS WHOLE LIFE. I AM… WAS VERY SCARED FOR HIM BECAUSE OF IT. IT DOESN’T TAKE MUCH TO CHIP AWAY ONE HP.

* * *

**unintelligentspaz** : Disbelief Papyrus, what exactly was your plan when you went to talk to Edge? You were trying to help Red weren't you? That hasn't changed has it?

> **Papyrus** : Yes! Yes I was! And no it hasn’t. I just need to figure out how.

* * *

**Anonymous** : No Papyrus, Blue is controlling you big time! And you know it! You just don't want to admit it!

> **Papyrus** : He’s not controlling me. Don’t be dramatic. I’m not that weak willed…

* * *

 

> **RC** : ohhhhh no, i’m not falling for this one again.

* * *

 

> **RC** : _wtf is happening_

* * *

**Anonymous** : Ketchup, lets talk. You hated being trapped in that basement and being raped every day right? But now your free and your still sad, how come? Mustard and his brother will take care of you until you can go home.

> **Ketchup** : um… i’m really thankful to mustard for getting me out of there and taking me in. his brother too. but i can’t just… it doesn’t just turn off. sorry.
> 
> i know i’m making their lives harder.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Mustard, Ketchup and Taco. Why are you guys so small? At first I figured it was due to your low health; Low Health = low magic = small magical skeleton body. But then I remembered that in Taco's universe, its Papyrus that has 1hp and he's tall. So is your shortness just do to crappy genetics? Cause that's boring :P

> **Mustard** : sorry to be boring? i guess? i’ve always been the short one.
> 
> **Ketchup** : same.
> 
> **Mustard** : magic and hp aren’t really the same, either.
> 
> **Taco** : WHAT A STRANGE QUESTION.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Ooohh Mustards angry, you really don't want your bro to know that do you?

> **Mustard** : course not! what good does it do ‘im to know? ’s not even accurate. ketchup was a victim too! ‘m not interested in letting my brother, or ketchup ever be used by **y o u f r e a k s.**

* * *

**Anonymous** : Oooo who are your suitors Fell Pap? Tell me!.

 

> **Uf Papyrus** : WELL, IT WOULD BE… DISHONORABLE OF ME… TO MENTION ANY NAMES, BUT I ASSURE YOU, THAT THEY ARE ALL MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME. I SIMPLY MUST DETERMINE WHICH OF… THEM IS… GOOD ENOUGH FOR THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS…

* * *

**terrorblues** : Mustard, do you think the human is to blame when you and your companion were about to be free? The save file just changed the timeline

> **Mustard** : oh shit, i didn’t even think about that. i was so caught up in what was going on, i didn’t even think about how it happened. that pisses me off…

* * *

**Anonymous** : Displacement Paps, what is your favorite victim and what methods did yo use to get him so submissive? What is your secret, my friend?

> **Papyrus** : Blue, clearly. He’s so accommodating. It took a while, but I just kept reinforcing what I wanted him to do. It was easy to get him to stop fighting back, but much harder to get him to actually act the way I wanted.
> 
> Then again, so far RC has been a little aggravating, but I’m hoping he’ll come around and be just as good.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Disbelief Papyrus, why can't you just tell Edge to come get his brother? Then as far as blue knows, it's Edges fault red left not yours

> **Papyrus** : I think I mentioned it before, but Edge is not the kind of monster that hears something like that and just picks up Red and takes him home.
> 
> Edge will be on the warpath. Heading straight for my brother.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Ketchup, now that RC is here, maybe CreepPapyrus will lose interest in you.

> **Ketchup** : But then I have to watch him… I… I don’t really want that, someone to take my place. I just want it all to stop.

* * *

 

> **RC** : i don’t think this is the way i would’ve told the story.

* * *

**lycovore** : Marry me, FellPaps :3

> **UF Papyrus** : YOU’RE THE… ASKING ME OUT ON A DATE? -COUGHS EVEN THOUGH HE DOESN’T HAVE ANY LUNGS-
> 
> I MEAN, OF COURSE YOU WOULD WANT TO DATE ME. WHO WOULDN’T WANT THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS AS THEIR LOVER.
> 
> -PROMPTLY WALKS OFF SCREEN-

* * *

 

rc reads the fine print

* * *

 **Anonymous** : Can I pet your dog?

> **Papyrus** : -pulling Red closer to him- No.

* * *

**Anonymous** : I love the angst shit here holy fuck it's so good look at his face, that worry and confusion, the start of fear for what should be the impossible, beautiful A+

 

A rare boy appears

* * *

 **Anonymous** : can I ask how is puppy Red? I sure he cry a lot and don't eat well :(

> **Sans** : You say that like you think we aren’t good pet owners. He gets plenty of food and water. Sure, he had trouble eating and cried when we first brought him home, but he’s stopped. Papy plays with him a lot too! Pretty much every day. Sometimes multiple times. I don’t know where you get off thinking we neglect him.

* * *

  
  
_You can tell that Blueberry wrote the sign for him because it’s so polite_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swapfell Vampire asks, Puppy for Papy, some more pretty arts from Leech!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A New Character Appears!
> 
>  **RC** : The push-all-my-buttons-on-purpose-o-tron is back up and running, huh? cracks knuckles in preparation
> 
> Leech let me know that he's gonna go ahead and take asks for [Red City](https://archiveofourown.org/series/460441) Underfell Sans (RC)! 
> 
> In addition, characters from Or the Tiger and Displacement are now open! This means the same characters from multiple fics are taking questions. Please specify which fic the character you're asking is from, or we'll just take our best guess. 
> 
> Currently available for asks:  
> Replacements US Paps, Ketchup, Mustard, Taco, Lasagna, and UT Papyrus  
> Red City UF Sans  
> Displacement US Paps, Ketchup, Mustard, RC, Taco, and Lasagna  
> Or the Tiger RC, Mustard, Ketchup  
> Disbelief US Paps, US Sans, and UF Paps  
> A Puppy for Papy US Papyrus, US Sans

**Anonymous** : Creepswap and creepberry, how come Red cant use his magic? Is that collar he's wearing a magic restriction collar (or whatever those are called?). Because i'm sure he would have attacked you or teleported away by now.

> **Papyrus** : His magic? Why would he attack us? This is his home, he wouldn’t leave.
> 
> Sans: Why are you all so set on the idea that Red hates us? Dogs are loyal creatures, you know.

* * *

 

 _looks at watch_ it’s shitpost o’clock

* * *

 **terrorblues** : Creepberry, what is your favorite pastime? What do you during the day besides playing with Red?

> **Sans** : I haven’t changed my schedule much. I still do all the cooking, though Red does sometimes help me with the cleaning. I go train with Alphys a few times a week, and keep my brother in line. My favorite pastime, however… -Sans grins-

* * *

**Anonymous** : Disbelief Papyrus! Since you wont do anything to help Red I'm going to tell UT Sans what you've done! He's a good guy! He'll help! And I hope he's disgusted with you and gives you what you deserve! You and blue both!  
**Papyrus** : Don’t drag him into this! We’re buddies, and that can’t be anything but cruel. I’ll figure it out!

> **Anonymous** : Good! Let Edge give Blue what he deserves! No one messes with the great and terrible Papyrus's brother!....At least I hope that's how he's feeling.
> 
> **Papyrus** : We’re not talking about Sans being put in time out, we’re talking about him dying. Edge would murder him, violent bastard…. How can you be okay with that?

* * *

**Anonymous** : Displacement creepface! Do you like RC?! He's not all cracked up like Red is. He's still got the sharp teeth and red magic but he still looks a lot like your brother in my opinion.

> **Papyrus** : He isn’t bad, though I hope that he’s learned his place now. He definitely has a different attitude from Red. It was really weird having him berate me like that. I can’t allow that to go on.

* * *

**Anonymous** : You creepy rapist prick Papyrus! Stop kidnapping Sanses! Leave them alone!

> **Papyrus** : But they’re so much fun. And it gets boring after a while with the same ones all the time.

* * *

**terrorblues** : Creepberry, do you give punishments to Red if he misbehaves or not giving you enough love?

> **Sans** : I wouldn’t call them punishments… but I do save pushing his boundaries for when he’s been a bad boyfriend. Well, not so much anymore. He doesn’t have much in the way of boundaries these days. Which is fine. He’s all but stopped acting out.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Creepswap! Creepberry!! Edge came to your house looking for his brother? Was he sad? Worried? And Swap, as a Papyrus didn't you feel bad for him?! What if someone came and stole your brother away?!

> **Papyrus** : Like I’d let that happen. -waves hand-
> 
> **Sans** : He was clearly upset. If it was sadness, it was an angry type of sadness. He was moving all jerkily and kept raising his voice. I didn’t like it.
> 
> **Papyrus** : He was pretty rude.

* * *

**lycovore** : Vampire Blackberry: Does Blueberry taste like blueberries?

> **SF Sans** : What? Why the fuck would he… blueberry marrow? That sounds disgusting. If you also survive on magic essence, it sounds like you have a lot to learn.
> 
> It is awfully sweet though. I might get a cavity with this one.
> 
> -scowls-
> 
> Stay away from my food!

* * *

**terrorblues** : Does silver bullets or holy crosses kill you, Black?

> **SF Sans** : I’m still a monster. And I… I am not going to answer that question. Why would I tell you what does and doesn’t kill me?
> 
> -withdraws slightly-

* * *

**Anonymous** : What's a thrall, Black?

> **SF Sans** : You don’t know? A thrall is a vampire’s servant. They’re bound so tightly to their vampire lord that they are powerless to defy them. It’s incredibly useful to have Slim as mine. He was always an accommodating brother, but he doesn’t balk at anything I ask of him now.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Wouldn't Blueberry use his blasters on you, Black?

> **SF Sans** : Oh, interesting question. He has been strangely unwilling to fight back. Well, Blue?
> 
> **US Sans** : W- what’s a blaster? I don’t… There has to be a way…

* * *

**Anonymous** : Vampire Sans! Stretch is gonna kick your skeleton ass for hurting his precious little brother!

> **SF Sans** : I sure hope he tries.

* * *

**terrorblues** : Ravioli ravioli, give me the Blackberry bites! Do you have a sweet tooth, Black?

> **SF Sans** : I don’t share my food!
> 
> -glares-
> 
> It’s not really a preference for sweet things. It’s just something new. Most of the monsters in my world are bitter and dull. I hope that Blue’s brother will be just as sweet. Maybe even more so given his diet.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Slim, are you also a vampire? Is black still your brother? Why do you listen to him? You don't want to hurt Blue do you? Your bigger and stronger than black! I know you are! Take him out!

> **SF Papyrus** : -looks at SF Sans, who nods-
> 
> No.
> 
> Yes… ? Why wouldn’t he be?
> 
> Because he’s my Lord.
> 
> ……
> 
> -eye glows blood orange- I would never hurt my Lord. How dare you suggest such a thing?

* * *

**Anonymous** : Hang in there blueberry! Your big brother will save you!

> **US Sans** : Oh no… no… Papy can’t come here… no… -starts to cry- Please tell him not to come.

* * *

**terrorblues** : How did you get your brother to become a thrall? Who bit you, Black?

> **SF Sans** : He agreed to it. Papyrus has always supported me. Maybe I’ll tell you the whole story sometime.
> 
> I don’t know who turned me. I didn’t even know I had been until I started to feel the cravings. The transition was… uncomfortable.

* * *

**lycovore** : Bitey Blackberry: So hypothetically what *would* you do if someone attempted or succeeded at stealing Blueberry away? Not that I would ever do that :3

> **SF Sans** : I would think that would be obvious. Any thieving vermin that touched any of my food would pay a heavy price for their insolence. Perhaps even with their life.

* * *

**lycovore** : Vampire snack Blueberry, do you like being bitten? Is it really 100% bad?

> **US Sans** : What… It’s not- I don’t want to be bitten! It hurts! And even when his… i don’t know how he does it, but even after I go numb it’s terrifying not being able to move or feel what is happening to my body. It’s awful!

* * *

**Anonymous** : Black! Release the precious little blueberry! *offers Fell Sans* here, take this one! He's mean anyway

> **SF Sans** : Ugh, gross. What happened to this one? He’s all-
> 
> **UF Sans** : What the fuck?? Who the fuck are you? -scowls and shakes off anon-
> 
> **SF Sans** : Who, exactly, do you think you are? -draws himself up- You would do well to respect me.
> 
> **UF Sans** : -is not impressed-
> 
> **SF Sans** : I bet your marrow is sour, too.
> 
> **UF Sans** : Who says that to someone???

* * *

**lycovore** : Bitey berry: Relax, I'm not gonna steal your Blueberry :3 So... Do vampires taste good?

> **SF Sans** : Excuse you! Are you going to try and eat me? -bares fangs-

* * *

**Nom-the-skel** : Before you say you don’t like being bitten, you should try being bitten by some different things :3 Such as, say, a bunny!

> **Us Sans** : Um… that really doesn’t sound any better. Can I just not be bitten at all? Is that an option in my life? -starts tearing up-

* * *

**Anonymous** : Blackberry, who tastes better? Blueberry or Honey?

> **SF Sans** : Honey, I think. Blueberry’s is sweet, but with a little tartness. Perfect when I’m in the mood, but Honey’s is smooth and sweet. It’s almost decadent. Mmm. This is making me hungry. I might just need a snack.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Black, how does a skeleton become a vampire?

> **SF Sans** : Well, you see- I mean, it’s not something that can be easily expressed. Once the transition started I would get hungry, but it wasn’t hunger. It was my soul that was hungry and no amount of food would satisfy it. I didn’t know what it needed until I got so hungry my instincts kicked in and sought it out.

* * *

**lycovore** : Okay, vampire Blackberry, serious question. Are skeletons better prey for vampirism? Do they have more or tastier magic? Or have you ever bitten a non-skeleton monster?

> **SF Sans** : -looking disgruntled- I’ve sampled a few other varieties of monsters. They all have their flavor, but skeletons are a little more pure. No frills. Plus when I bite other monsters I find myself missing the marrow. It was how I learned to feed, after all. So you can have all the non-skeletons.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Oh bite me instead, Mistress Black! I'll give you my soul to become your mobile meal!

> **SF Sans** : M-Mm….Misstress?? What the fuck? -bares fangs- You wouldn’t even hack it as a blood bag with that kind of sass.

* * *

**terrorblues** : Black, why don't you bite me instead? I have far sweeter blood than this twerp?*shields Blueberry from the vamp skelly knowing I am going to die by the hands of the thrall*

> **SF Sans** : -tsks- No. I have no interest in your blood.
> 
> -sharp bones with veins of red on them appear around him-
> 
> WOULD YOU ALL PLEASE STOP TOUCHING MY DINNER?

* * *

**Anonymous** : No, you’re wrong Black, Fell is sweet like a cherry....just give me blueberry! He’s to precious to be hurt!

> **SF Sans** : Well, let me see… -grabs one of Red’s flailing limbs and bites his carpals-
> 
> **UF Sans** : -freezes, whole body stiff, and whimpers with pain-
> 
> **SF Sans** : -pulls his head away and licks his mandible- Ugh, spicy and sour. Gross.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Why can't we pet the puppy?

> **Papyrus** : Because he’s very easily spooked and the last thing we need is you upsetting him. It could take days to calm him back down to the point he feels safe with us again.

* * *

**terrorblues** : Creepyberry is best cute sans. Cuter than that red one.*pinches your cheeks*

> **Sans** : -conflicted feelings- I mean, I am really cute. But could I ask you not to touch me like that. Besides, it’s just a hard cheekbone. They don’t really squish.

* * *

**Anonymous** : So replacements creepswap. It seem that later one, your motives changed from wanting to have sex with your brother to just enjoying controlling Blue. At first you hated all the differences between Sans and Blue including the sound of Blues voice. But then you were forcing him to beg you to fuck him. So you must have stopped caring about the differences. And maybe that's another reason you were so frustrated with Red, he refused to be controlled. He wouldn't play your sick little games!

> **Papyrus** : Those are some strong assumptions, buddy. I mean, I did start to appreciate Blue. He was… there was a lot that I liked… I mean, he was so good. You’re right that Red misbehaving hurt my opinion of him, but he’s an ugly little shit to start with. Nothing appealing from start to finish about him.

* * *

**Anonymous** : I'm ok with Blue dying because he deserves it. Look what he's done! He's killing Red and doesn't care!

> **Papyrus** : What the fuck?? How can you even claim to be the moral one here?
> 
> -Papyrus will not talk to anyone about hurting Blue-

* * *

**Anonymous** : Hey replacements creepswap, have you ever thought about trying to fix Red to make him look more like you're brother? You fixed that machine I bet you could make a normal colored tooth replica for him, and file his teeth down, and maybe find a way to cover up the scars, I saw an alternate Sans using candle wax to do that, maybe it could work? If you find him again that is

> **Papyrus** : That sounds like a lot of work. Why bother? I think I’d rather just have Sans back. And **Blue**. Besides, fixing his appearance won’t fix his shitty attitude. Not worth it.

* * *

Leech pointed out there’s over a 100 of you crazy people out there. O.o I know you’re not here for MY art, but I drew something anyways! Because I felt like it. Leech’s amazing art will continue to grace us. <3

No super seriously, thank you all for following us and engaging with the skells. We appreciate it so much!

 

Well, maybe those skells don’t always appreciate it. There are some evil anon and troublemakers floating around. But these two sure do!!

 

 **Creepswap** : Even though you keep trying to be mean to my brother and steal my dog, you guys are keeping us going, so I guess you’re alright…

 **Creepberry** : THIS IS FUN. BE SURE TO KEEP THE QUESTIONS COMING!

* * *

 **Anonymous** : Does that mean if you and your brother where a couple you'd cheat on him because it'd get "boring?"

> **US Papyrus** : Of course not! How could you think something like that? Sans is a whole different matter. I love Sans! There’s no way I’d ever cheat on him! No possible way!

* * *

**Anonymous** : Creepswap, how do you know Red is boring if you've never used him? I think he'd really like him, he's more pleasure driven than Blue

> **US Papyrus** : There might be some people who get off on fighting every step of the way, but I’m not one of them. I’m lazy. I much prefer the nice easy sex I get from Blue. He’s so good.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Watching you get tortured was very satisfying Replacements Creepswap. You deserve every second of it for what you did! It must suck to be hurt by someone who looks like your precious brother, how do you think your captives felt? Blue begged you to stop and you didn't! And they left you chained to the wall? hmmm now why does that sound familiar? Oh yeah! You did the same thing to Red! Suffer you freak! Suffer!

> **Papyrus** : Well aren’t you nice? -winces from the pain as he shifts- This is on a whole different level. I never hurt blue. Never! And considering red fucking killed me, I think I was pretty lenient.
> 
> This sans is just sadistic. He’s unhinged.

* * *

**Anonymous** : As a dog trainer, I agree to this. You should also not speak in an exciting tone, or make baby noises. It will make the puppy piss himself. Keep calm, sit on the floor, and let him come to you.

> **Papyrus** : Don’t help them make friends with Red, thank you very much! -hooks a leash onto Red’s collar and holds it so Red is stuck by his side- Though I appreciate the tips for keeping him calm. We have trouble with that sometimes. He just cries and cries.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Puppy will never feel safe with you, puppy wants you both to burn in Hell

> **Papyrus** : Well that sure would be rude of him. We feed him and take care of him and play with him. Puppy might need a punishment…
> 
> **Sans** : I’m so happy you’re finally taking training him seriously.
> 
> **Papyrus** : -unbuttoning his pants- Well, those training tips you gave me were incredibly useful, and made it a lot more fun.

* * *

**terrorblues** : Swap!Paps when are you treat Blue for more "bonding time"? I think he's whining for your attention

> **Papyrus** : I do want to spend more time with Blue, but the others are taking up all of my time. If they would just go along with everything it would be less work for me. Then I’d be able to really relax and give him some quality time.

* * *

 

  


you won the argument!

* * *

 **Anonymous** : Creepswap, does Reds scars bothers you so much because you dont like the idea of your own brother being hurt? Cause if your Sans got hurt, red is what he would look like

> **Papyrus** : Well, of course that idea is awful. If Sans ever got hurt…. Well it won’t come to that. I’ve never really thought of red’s scars that way. I don’t like them because they are just an outward sign of his violence. Sans would never get into a bunch of fights like that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moar asks! Lots of Replacements talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently available for asks:  
> Replacements US Paps, Ketchup, Mustard, Taco, Lasagna, and UT Papyrus  
> Red City UF Sans  
> Displacement US Paps, Ketchup, Mustard, RC, Taco, and Lasagna  
> Or the Tiger RC, Mustard, Ketchup  
> Disbelief US Paps, US Sans, and UF Paps  
> A Puppy for Papy US Papyrus, US Sans

**Anonymous** : Stretch! How can you still have feeling for blue?! He’s clearly not the sweet innocent monster you thought he was

> **Papyrus** : It’s… it’s not like I only liked Sans for that one thing. It’s more than that, and I can’t just turn off my feelings. I know better than to say I’m blindly in love with him now, but they don’t… go away… -looks down- Not to mention my feelings as his brother.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Oh replacements creepswap, forget about red and blue, you should play with the new purple Sans when you escape, I would love to see you make him cry.

> **Papyrus** : Ugh, no thank you. He’s as unpleasant as red and twice as nasty. It’s like seeing a bad imitation of Sans, way worse than the others. He’s like a… mockery of everything Sans stands for. -shudders- Never.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Why do you need Blue if you have Sans? Sans not enough for you? You whore

> **Papyrus** : …. I can’t be taxing Sans too much. Blue is still… nice. He’d give me room to take it slow with Sans. Blue is just… easy…

* * *

**Anonymous** : Replacements creepswap, which would you prefer: having Sans back or having Sans and Blue back? Is Blue worth the effort to keep hidden if you already have Sans?

> **Papyrus** : He is! Like I told that other person, Sans isn’t going to be able to keep up, especially not at first. Besides, I really like Blue…

* * *

**Anonymous** : Then why do you keep getting bored if you like "nice easy sex" dude? LEAVE MY SKELLIES ALONE AND GO TO HELL!

> **Papyrus** : Oh shut up! Who are you to question my tastes? Nice and easy doesn’t have to meant repetitive. I get curious. I am a scientist at heart. There’s room to play within that definition.
> 
> No need to be so fuckin’ rude. Who says they’re yours?

* * *

**Anonymous** : Retribution creepswap. Does it bother you that the alternate you is probably upstairs right now banging his Sans? Are you jealous? I remember how upset you were when you first found them, cuddled up naked in bed together.

> **Papyrus** : Guh, fuck no. That ‘sans’ is awful. That papyrus probably gets treated like shit. Hell, that little bastard hit his brother right here in front of me. I had no idea that he was like that when I tried to take him. I’m honestly glad I failed. Who would want something like that.

* * *

**Anonymous** : So creepswap, if you wouldn’t end up getting bored with your Sans, and in your crazy head your a couple now right? Does that mean you would have let Red and Blue go? I mean if they didn’t end up escaping on their own.

> **Papyrus** : There’s no way I could have let them go. Besides, I wouldn’t be worried about getting bored so much as overdoing it with Blue as we first started dating. -looks down and blushes- So Blue would be useful there. As for Red, I’ll always need stress relief.

* * *

**lycovore** : Hey Edge, where should we go for our honeymoon~

> **UF Papyrus** : FIRST, I HAVE NOT ACTUALLY AGREED TO THIS MATCH. IT IS FLATTERING THAT YOU WOULD GO THIS FAR, BUT THERE IS A LOT TO CONSIDER BEFORE SOMETHING AS OFFICIAL AS A MARRIAGE COULD BE CONSIDERED. FIRST AND FOREMOST, SANS AND KETCHUP CANNOT BE LEFT ON THEIR OWN. EVEN BEFORE ALL… THIS SANS WAS NOT CAPABLE OF TAKING CARE OF HIMSELF.
> 
> SECOND, WHAT IS A HONEYMOON?

* * *

**lycovore** : Hey Mustard! You feel it's okay to kill certain monsters because they're "scum". How do you define scum? Are you yourself scum? Hugs and kisses~

> **Mustard** : -bats away hugs and kisses- Ugh. ‘m I scum? Heh, yeah, no question about that. Someday I might pay for it, too. Until then, scumbags who cross Papyrus or talk shit to him better watch out. Or if they look down on his hard work. Or if they make any comments about him, even if he can’t hear them. Or if they mock his battle armor. Or…
> 
> -we’ll be here for a while-

* * *

**Anonymous** : So creepswap, why don't you like being called a dirty rapist? It's what you are isn't it? You raped Blue. You raped Red. And you even raped the brother you claim to love so much. Do you seriously think you deserve to be called anything else at this point?

> **Papyrus** : I don’t think- you look here- It’s not like that… it’s… not…

* * *

  

> **Papyrus** : He wasn’t screaming. Sure, it was a little painful for him. He’s… tight. But it wasn’t that bad. I didn’t force myself… I didn’t….

* * *

**Anonymous** : Disbelief Papyrus I am honestly not surprised that you are selfish enough to allow Blue to keep raping Red. I mean, you are a dirty rapist too, so I guess nobody can expect much from you. Red is suffering but that's fine right? As long as you get what you want.

>   **Papyrus** : No way! I care about Red. I didn’t mean to do it. I never meant to do it… I’ll get him home soon. I swear I’m close.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Oh I just thought of a question creepswap. Is your puppy loud? Does he bark a lot? Especially if he knows someone is outside? Maybe just trying to get their attention? Do you have to keep him muzzled? The neighbors might hear it.

> **Papyrus** : Well, we do muzzle him some time, but not because he’s all that loud. There’s not really anyone nearby enough to hear him anyways. Benefit of living on the edge of town. I just love seeing that helpless look on his face.

* * *

**Anonymous** : CreepSwap, have you ever considered selfcest? c:

> **Papyrus** : Considered what, exactly? Self…cest… oh you mean- ugh. Why would I want to do that? I’m not my own type. Even having to say that is super weird. I prefer someone cuter and more submissive than me. Or not so submissive, that’s fine. I can work with that.
> 
> -moment of silence-
> 
> **Papyrus** : Wait… No! You go fuck yourself!

* * *

**Anonymous** : So...Sans isn't enough for you? Or are you saying he's to much for you? He has a lot of energy after all. Ether way, you cant have blue you sick bastard! Blue gets to go home and be happy!

> **Papyrus** : Sans is everything I need, but I can’t… Blue is so… I’d really like to have him around. I’ve gotten used to a certain pace and I’m not sure that San, even with all of his energy, is up for so much, being new to sex. That’s all I mean.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Forget blue, replacements creepswap, go get underlust Sans. He'd be perfect for you, he looks a lot like your brother, and he'd most likely be on board with the sex. JUST LEAVE MY POOR BABY KETCHUP ALONE!

> **Papyrus** : Under… lust? That sounds odd… but I’m curious. I’ll have to check it out once I have Sans and Blue back.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Replacements swap: Do you seriously not see what you did as wrong? Do you seriously think you don't deserve punishment?

> **Papyrus** : I did the right thing! It doesn’t matter what you or anyone thinks. Protecting Sans is all that mattered. I did the right thing

* * *

 

> **Papyrus** : That’s… Does blue really count? It’s not really like sleeping with another monster. It’s literally the same monster, and it’s… blue. I don’t see how Sans could be threatened by him. He’s just a toy.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Energetic Sans would be able to keep up with YOU? Now I know you're full of crap.

>   **Papyrus** : It’s not just energy. It’s… experience. He would need to get used to my size and all of that. It would be hard on him at first, and I want it to be as good an experience for him as possible.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Replacments crew! welcome back!

> **Mustard** : Um… thanks…. -glances at the inbox nervously-
> 
> **Ketchup** : -shy wave-
> 
> **Lasagna** : I am NOT going by that name to these people. -grumbles indistinctly-
> 
> **Taco** : Hello! -grinning a little too widely-
> 
> **UT Papyrus** : Oh! Hello friends!
> 
> **Papyrus** : -groan of pain-

* * *

**Anonymous** : You can only have one creepswap, so who is it? Blue or Sans?

> **Papyrus** : Says who? You? What exactly are you going to do about it? I can and will get them both back.

* * *

**terrorblues** : Have you thought kidnapping and breaking in a Papyrus? There is a docile one in an alternate universe.

> **Papyrus** : No, I still don’t find that appealing at all. I am picking up that you all want me to leave the sanses alone, but that’s what I like and that is what I’m going to have.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Replacement creepswap: You might "really like" Blue but he sure as hell doesn't like you! I am pretty sure he would rather dust then go back with you, asshole.

> **Papyrus** : No! He didn’t dust. I’ll get him another companion to make sure of it, someone less obnoxious than red. He did like it. We had such a good night… didn’t we?

* * *

**Anonymous** : Swap, you know that you raped Sans, right? You forced yourself on the brother you claim to love so much and now he sees you for the demon you are. Even if you break out of here Sans will never want you after what you have done ;)

> **Papyrus** : That isn’t right either! You all keep making up these horrible lies. Sans is fine. I… I protected him. Or wait, that morning… but we had already… he was… no that was blue. Right?

* * *

**Anonymous** : Creepswap, do you really think Sans would ever want an evil rapist like you?

> **Papyrus** : Don’t call me that! Sans might not want me, but it’s not because of your lies. And he’ll never know about any of this. I’m going to get him back and make the kid reset so we can go back to life before.

* * *

**Anonymous** : So you do like to change it up a little creepswap? You really should have used red more, that would have been interesting to see. I wonder if you could have broken him just as bad as you broke blue. Guess we'll never know.

> **Papyrus** : That would have been hard, and unpleasant for me. Which kind of defeats the point. Changing it up should imply to other pleasant options. Not gross assholes like him.

* * *

**Anonymous** : So Swap!Pap, what would you do if your brother accidentally discovered the other Sans(s) in your basement?

> **Papyrus** : I would have to make the kid reset, or at least load. Sans knowing is my worst nightmare. He can’t find out about my urges…

* * *

**Anonymous** : Actually creepswap, that Papyrus likes to be treated that way, he's a bit of a masochist. They're both kind of weird but it makes them happy and its consensual, unlike what you were doing you disgusting rapist!

> **Papyrus** : So… he’s really really weak. What the fuck kind of Papyrus is he? And that explains why this sans is so wrong.  Not only is he messed up, he dragged his brother into it.
> 
> Unforgivable.

* * *

**Anonymous** : *KISS Mustard* You're mine now, nobody else's, just mine.

> **Mustard** : Woah- what are you-
> 
> **Ketchup** : -gently pushes anon away from Mustard-
> 
> **Ketchup** : P-please don’t… do that. You need to respect his personal space… please… And he- he doesn’t belong to anyone!
> 
> **Mustard** : -sockets dark-

* * *

**Anonymous** : Hey, Ketch. I know you don't really engage as much as the others (and with good reason considering some of the asks) but I just want you to know that I'm rooting for you. I hope things start looking up. <3

> **Ketchup** : Oh… huddles into his blanket- T- thanks…

* * *

 

* * *

> **Papyrus** : -recoils- It’s not so black and white! Red and blue were necessary. And blue was… he was fine with it. He would just let me. It was a rough transition, but he got there. The chain were a precaution. Red especially needed them.
> 
> And I never raped Sans! What a horrible thing to say. I protected Sans! He’s the most important monster in the world to me. I would never hurt him like that! Your lies won’t convince me.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Disbelief Papyrus, well the clock is ticking and we are all waiting. Hope Red doesn't fall down, while you are taking your sweet time figuring shit out. Just know that if he does then you and your brother wouldn't just be rapists, you would be murders too.

> **Papyrus** : That would never- It isn’t that bad- I don’t that he wou-
> 
> -stares at anon silently for a moment-
> 
> … he’s not… gonna fall down… right?

* * *

**Anonymous** : You shouldn’t muzzle your puppy for no reason creepswap, that’s animal abuse.

> **Papyrus** : It’s not for no reason, exactly. It’s fun for me! And it’s not like it hurts him.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Lol Creepswap Papyrus it is funny how disgusted you are with the idea of self-cest considering what you made Blue do to Red. How do you think they felt about it? Oh wait, I forgot! Their feelings don't actually matter to you, right?

> **Papyrus** : Hey now, first of all, while you’re right blue didn’t like red, because who would, it was a good experiment. And knowing that blue didn’t like it I never pushed him to do it again. So there’s that.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Hey disbelief Papyrus, any reason why you don't just go to Alphys with this? She probably wouldn't kill Blue. He would just go to jail, which is exactly what he deserves.

> **Papyrus** : That’s… can you imagine Sans in jail? He would be so vulnerable and alone with a bunch of scary monsters. I can’t leave him to that, what kind of brother would I be? You’ve got to be kidding me. I can’t…

* * *

**unintelligentspaz** : Hello great and terrible lasagna! Haha! I’m so glad you’re letting Ketchup call you that. It might put him at ease a little.

> **Lasagna** : … I HOPE SO. THEN IT MIGHT JUST BE WORTH THE HUMILIATION. PLEASE REFRAIN FROM CALLING ME THAT, AS YOU ARE NOT KETCHUP.
> 
> FUCK, I HOPE SANS NEVER HEARS IT.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Didn’t you hear me?! I said leave blue alone!

> **Papyrus** : I heard you! I just don’t particularly care what you think about the matter. Blue is mine!

* * *

**Anonymous** : Taco! Did you finally tell someone what happened?! So that they can start working on finding Ketchup?!

> **Taco** : Yeah, I told Alphys. It was kind of weird because she wasn’t quite… Alphys. It was really hard, too, but I felt good afterwards. Up until I had to see Ketchup’s brother…

* * *

**Anonymous** : Yo! Creep! 1v1 me outside the Hotcat stand, Hotland!!! Unless you're YELLOW!

> **Papyrus** : What the fuck is a hotcat?

* * *

**unintelligentspaz** : Ketchup? Are you ok?

> **Ketchup** : Y- yeah! I’m fine… Mustard and Lasagna are taking really good care of me… I- I hope I can stop being so…
> 
> I’m fine…

* * *

**Anonymous** : I'm calling you Lasagna! Deal with it! Its cute!

> **Lasagna** : EXCUSE ME? WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? YOU TAKE THAT BACK THIS INSTANT.

* * *

**Anonymous** : When hot threesome action with blue and taco,Papyrus?

> **Papyrus** : Um… -stops and thinks- Hmm… That is an… interesting idea. -starts nodding-

* * *

**Anonymous** : Lol aww, is the little rapist in pain? Poor you! Hope this doesn't traumatize you like, you traumatised Blue!

> **Papyrus** : S- screw you. I never skewered blue’s spine and burned him. I would never do something this sick. These two are fucking insane.

* * *

**Anonymous** : I see why you like Sanses, creepswap. They're adorable! Even Red and this new purple Sans. Though they're much cuter when they stop making angry faces.

> **Papyrus** : Sans is so cute! Red and… I  guess Purple, eh, I’m not convinced they can ever be cute. Especially next to Sans. He’s so bright and happy and kind… I… I miss him so much.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Mustard, are you ever going to get rid of the collar and cuffs? I'm pretty sure Grillby saw them. I cant imagine what he must be thinking. And he must have been confused when he saw you're blue twin walk into the room. What are you going to tell him?

> **Mustard** : Preferably nothing. Yeah he saw ‘em, but I don’t need to tell ‘im anything. What would it help? I mean, I’ll have to introduce him to Ketchup, I suppose. Someday.

* * *

**vangold** : Creepswap you think and talk about "the sanses" a lot as if they were just things to you. Do you really think that low of your brother that other versions of him are just your cock sleeves? BTW stay away from Underlust! The poor guy has it hard enough with his world already without your harem thingy. He doesn't deserve your treatment.

> **Papyrus** : Of course I don’t think that of Sans. Don’t be dense. Sans is perfect, better than me in every way. Blue and red are… pale copies. They don’t have anything like Sans’s bright personality or deep kindness. It’s more insulting for you to act like there’s any equivalency there.
> 
> Also, you can’t stop me.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Swap your delusional

> **Papyrus** : Says the weird person with no face.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Hey creepswap! Would you survive having your pelvis removed? Because I think the swapfell bros should take that so you can never hurt anyone again!

> **Papyrus** : No, I would NOT survive that. Don’t give these lunatics any ideas! They would probably do it. -huddles as much as the chains allow-


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new asks for Disbelief UF Paps, and Evil Anon said hi to the skells. Whose fault might that be? >_>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taking me forever to get all the old asks posted (I'm nearing halfway. T_T), and I don't wanna put off answering asks for too long, so here's a batch! I'll try for answering every week or two, depending on how many questions I have. ^_^

**Why can’t I make accounts on anything?! asked:**  
In that case! Hey Edge! How’s Red doing? Have you got him to talk yet? It’s good to see he’s eating, that’s a very good sign. Make sure he does that. And how bad do you feel that this is your fault that he’s like this?

> **Edge** : Red is… fine. I think? He’s still not talking, but surely he’ll snap out of that. He loves to talk… But don’t worry, I am making sure that he has plenty of food to eat. Who knows what was in those fucking tacos. Real food will do him good. And…  
> … there aren’t even words for how bad I feel. -looks away-

* * *

**Evil Anon asked:**  
Hello skele-boys! Thanks to a wonderful person (uggy <3) I was able to find you again! Let us continue to have fun together! *smiles sweetly*

> **US Papyrus** : oh, hi!  
>  **Mustard** : well, fuck. i was so ready to be done with you.  
>  **Ketchup** : -hiding behind Lasagna-  
>  **Lasagna** : I DON’T THINK I LIKE YOUR DEFINITION OF FUN.

* * *

**I forgot asked:**  
You mean I can ye-I mean ask that jerk disbelief edge questions?! I’ve got a question all right! Edge!!! How could you be so cruel to your brother?! Your ONE and ONLY family!!! Red thought he could trust you when he told you what was going on and you really let him down! Then you let blue take him away from home and you didn’t do anything to try and get him back! He could have died! He could have just fallen down! Or blue might have accidentally killed him. Did you ask how your poor 1hp brother got that bruise?

> **Edge** : I… I don’t know why I turned him away when he asked me for help. I’ve given it a lot of thought, but every reason that occurs to me is just so… stupid. At the time I just couldn’t really believe that Blue was like that. Or that he was strong enough to keep a monster like that. It had to be Red’s weakness. The more I saw the clearer it became that Sans really was in trouble. But by the time he moved out, the damage was done. He wouldn’t trust me. Believe me, I worried that he might perish at that bastard’s hands, as well… and it sounds like it was a close thing.  
> Stretch explained where the bruise came from when he told me everything. Fuck, I hope it was everything, because it was already too much.

* * *

 

**IAMANON asked:**  
You know Edge, I think at first I think the reason red didn’t kill blue was because he knew stretch would kill him. But I think red was really more afraid of it causing problems for you. Red cares about you more than anyone. To bad he doesn’t mean anything to you.

> **Edge** : That’s not true! -snarls- Red means everything to me! I just… I did something stupid because… I’m stupid. I didn’t understand, and I didn’t trust Red. I’m never going to make that mistake again!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Disbelief/Conviction questions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently available for asks:  
> Replacements US Paps, Ketchup, Mustard, Taco, Lasagna, and UT Papyrus  
> Red City UF Sans  
> Displacement US Paps, Ketchup, Mustard, RC, Taco, and Lasagna  
> Or the Tiger RC, Mustard, Ketchup  
> Disbelief US Paps, US Sans, and UF Paps  
> A Puppy for Papy US Papyrus, US Sans

**???:** I wouldn’t call you stupid edge. I’d call you selfish and cruel! You flat out told your brother to keep letting himself be raped! Why?! Because he has a soft spot for kids?! You should be greatful he does! I mean what would have happened if he just abandoned you when you were a child?! I imagine the only why for children to survive your cruel world is to have someone protect them. And he protected you until you were old enough to protect yourself! He did so much for you and you pretty much told him he’s worthless and that you could care less what happens to him!

> **Edge** : … I can’t say that you’re wrong. My reaction was cruel. I know that what I did was wrong, but I did it. All I can do to fix it now is try and help Sans. I’m never going to treat him like that again. 

* * *

**IAMANON** : Stretch is a better brother than you Edge. That's pretty messed up don't you think?

> **Edge** : …indeed, it is. -looks away-

* * *

**IDK** : Wait edge...you were worried that your brother would die?! And you still did nothing?! So...what? You just decided that red was better off dead? I thought you just said he meant everything to you!

> **Edge** : He does! It wasn’t as simple as that. I worried about that as well as so much else. I told myself I was being paranoid. Sometimes I thought through going to get him and that being the thing that pushed Blue over the edge. There were so many ways that storming in there could go wrong for Red, I convinced myself I shouldn’t go. And sure enough, Blue turned out violent. 

* * *

**Evil Anon** : Dear sweet Disbelief Blueberry, you don’t need to worry about a thing! Your brother loves you to much to be mad at you! All you have to do is bat those pretty blue sockets and flash that gorgeous smile and he’ll be putty in your hands. In fact, with the way your brother worships you, I bet you could even shift the blame back onto Red about everything! I bet you could even convince stetch to go get Red back for you. Assuming you want Red back of course. You can do anything! You are the magnificent Sans after all!

> **Creepberry** : You have a point, but… the more I think about it the more mad I am at Papy. He left me! To go take care of that brat Red. Maybe I don’t want them back. Maybe it’s better to start fresh…

* * *

**.... :** Creepberry?! What the hell?! I thought you cared about your brother! Why are you trying to turn him into the villain?! He was coming back to you!

> **Creepberry** : Was he? Well he took his sweet ass time about it. I do care about Papy, but I’m just… so mad! How could he have done this to me? 

* * *

**IAMANON** : wow Edge....even Stretch thinks your stupid for letting one of Reds rapists close to him. I mean, Stretch would never let anyone like that near blue! And Red wouldn't even let a monster who looked at you wrong come near you! But lets face it, the only reason you want Stretch around is because its beneficial to you. Are you sure Reds ok with him being there? Of course your Red wont say anything. You've never cared about his feelings before. Even to the point where you TOLD him to let himself to raped.

> **Edge** : If Red won’t talk to me, I have no way of knowing if he’s alright with it, but having him stay isn’t for my benefit, it’s for his. Well, it’s a little for my benefit. I don’t know what to do! Obviously, I’m in no way suited to take care of monster who went through what Red did! You all want to tell me how much better Stretch is than me, but then yell at me for trying to use him to help Red! 

* * *

**Iforgot** : Edge...I’m going to have to side with stretch. Why would you even be ok leaving stretch alone with Red? Even if stretch really won’t hurt him, does Red know that?! He didn’t think blue would him him! You didn’t think you would betray him! And he didn’t think stretch would hurt him right before he was raped that one day!

> **Edge** : I don’t know what other choice I have. I need to go to work, and I’m worried about leaving Red on his own… Besides, being around Stretch now that he’s not being an asshole might help? 

* * *

**Anonymous** : Edge, you need to make a trip to the UT universe immediately! That little creepberry is up to no good! And I’m curious, are you guys in contact with the SF bros?

> **Edge** : Blue’s up to something? Not exactly surprising, but that worries me. I would like to go see what he's doing, but I don't want to leave Red for that long. And I sure as fuck am not bribing him to a world with that bastard in it.   
> SF? I’m not sure what you mean. 

* * *

**Anon** : Stretch, do you think Edge is being to forgiving towards you? You never would have forgiven anyone who hurt your brother like that would you?

> **Stretch** : It's hard for me to discourage what forgiveness I get, but I don't know if he really is. This is pretty much hell, though Edge isn't responsible for Blue going missing…. I hope. Probably not. I can't see him leaving Red alone while I was gone.   
> But being around Red… constantly seeing what I did to him. It's a special kind of torture.

* * *

**Anon** : Edge,you really are ‘The Terrible Papyrus’. No great, just terrible. The only reason blue was able to blackmail Red in the first place was because he knew how little you cared about your brother. He never would have been able to do that to the UT brothers. And poor red! The thought of you hating him was even worse than being raped. So he let it happen. And after awhile of being raped by blue, he finally thought that maybe he could trust you! So he told you! Hoping you’d tell him that everything was ok and he could tell blue to drop dead! But you didn’t! Instead you got angry and told him to keep doing it! You did exactly what he was afraid you’d do! How is he ever going to be ok again after that?!

> **Edge** : I don't know. -he looks angry- 

* * *

**No account:** I don’t understand creepberry, how is getting Sans and Papyrus involved going to help anything? I thought you loved your brother and wanted to salvage your relationship not make it worse?

> **Creepberry** : I do, and I will, but not right now. I need something to do while I’m mad at him. And it feels nice to spend some time with monsters who care.

* * *

**Sneezey** : Why blue why? Why you wanna hurt everyone around you?! I don’t understand!

> **Creepberry** : I don't want to hurt them necessarily… well, maybe I do. I don't know why. It's just fun. 

* * *

**AnonIsMe** : Edge, I’m going to need you to explain something to me. How come youre able to forgive stretch and even let him stay in your home after what he did to your brother? But you were unable to forgive red for helping the human (a story you didn’t even let him fully explain by the way)? You were so mad at Red that you told him to continue letting himself be raped. But stretch does something worse and you do nothing except give him some coffee? It’s a little messed up, don’t you think?

> **Edge** : -sigh- Yes, I was… unreasonable about the human. It felt like such a deep betrayal by the one monster I never thought would…. The consequences of my failure to forgive then has made me do a lot of thinking. Stretch has a chance to be better. If I turn him away, then I have learned nothing. 

* * *

**IDK** : Creepberry, why didn’t you wait for your brother to come home? Didn’t you at least want to make sure he was ok? What if Edge killed him? Or what if he was so sad he went and threw himself over that abyss in waterfall?! Did you not see the look on his face?! How sad he was?! Don’t you care at all?!

> **Creepberry** : It was boring at home! I don't believe for an instant that Papy would lose to Edge. He acts all tough, but he's got no follow through. And Papy was sad, but he… he wouldn't….

* * *

**MightHaveIssues** : So...what your saying Edge, is that your brother deserves what happened to him because he’s weak? And what what do you mean you didn’t trust Red? Why would he lie? Didn’t you see for yourself what Blue was doing to him?! That time when blue came over for a sleepover?! You saw exactly what he was doing to your brother! Yet, you still let it happen! You have no idea how much that hurt Red that you didn’t intervene. I think that’s when he realized how much you didn’t care about him. I’m pretty sure that’s when he completely gave up. If you didn’t care? Why should he?

> **Edge** : Oh yes. That night. That was the night I reconsidered everything. You can't know how much I wished I'd taken action right then and there. But I hesitated too long and it was over. I retreated to my room to work through what I knew and what I had seen. If I had known it would be that devastating for Sans… oh fuck, do you mean he knew?

* * *

**Still an anon** : Stretch, why did you go back to the Fell house? Why didn’t you stay and wait for Blue? Or go look for him? What exactly is your plan right now?

> **Stretch** : I want to go look for him, but where do I even start? I tried to wait there, but it was driving me crazy. So quiet, and I have no clue where Blue is. -pacing, again- I… I was kind of hoping he would be at their place. I mean, it would be awful if he came after Red, but as far as finding him… You know, I’m just gonna… stop….

* * *

**Skelepower** : Yeah Edge, I can tell Red means everything to you. You sure proved that when you sat back and watched as blue sucked the life out of him. That was sarcasm by the way you jerk.

> **Edge** : Admittedly, not my finest moment. 

* * *

**UnintelligentSpazz** : Disbelief Edge, your not nervous at all about leaving Stretch and Red alone? Stretch clearly isn’t comfortable with you leaving them, but did you even ask Red if he was ok with it?

> **Edge** : Shit. No, no I didn’t. He’s… shit, what if I missed a chance to get him to talk? He hasn’t been all that forthcoming with his opinion so far. Not that I have the next idea what I’d have done if he said no. 

* * *

**Anon** : I know Edge! Instead of you going to work, why don’t you make Stretch go in your place?! He can even wear some of your clothes and I bet no one will get close enough to see it’s not you! Then you can stay home with Red!

> **Edge** : -twitches- The idea of that slacker claiming to be me is offensive, as much as I would like to stay home with Red. There has to be another way. 

* * *

**I haves question:** You stupid Edge! You mean the world to Red! The only reason he let it happen was because of you. Blue was blackmailing him, and he couldn’t kill blue because then stretch would come after him. Which considering that he’s never cared about himself much, he was probably more worried about stretch coming after you. And when he finally got the courage to tell you what was going on, you turned on him. He felt like he betrayed you! So he continued letting Blue use him to punish himself.

> **Edge** : Is that what he—fuck. Yes, I know I fucked up. I don’t know what else you want from me! I’m doing my best to fix it…

* * *

**Gummy** : Creepberry, did you go running to Sans and Papyrus because you were worried Edge would come after you? You don’t need to worry about that, he didn’t do anything while you were actively hurting his brother, why would he do anything now?

> **Creepberry** : Ha, yeah he wasn’t much of a threat in the end. I was almost worried when he freaked out when we announced that Red was moving in. It became pretty clear that he wasn’t going to actually act. No, I went to them because they’re nice to me, unlike some people.

* * *

**I wanna ask a question!:** Edge, why did you brother have to tell you something was wrong? Why didn’t you notice? During the charades incident, he started bawling. You didn’t think that was weird? He’s usually grinning, cracking jokes and making puns right? So why did you think nothing of it?

> **Edge** : I didn’t think nothing of it, but what I did think was… unkind. I didn’t give it much more thought, either, not until I had that wake up call. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New asks!

**Evil Anon** : Stretch, I was just wondering. Have a thought asking blue why he did what he did to Red? The answer might actually make you feel better. He said he did it because he was worried about you. You were becoming despondent and it was scaring him. And using Red got you to wake up and do more. So maybe be really didn’t think he was doing anything wrong. And it’s not Red was in any position to stop it, especially after Edge told him he needed to do it. So he didn’t actually tell blue no. The whole thing got a little out of hand for blue, but he did it with your best intentions in mind. And then you called him a human. Poor little guy.

> **US Papyrus** : Sans did it for me? I… I’m not sure I believe that, after everything. Even if it's true, he still hurt Red so badly. Stars, if it was for me, that makes me feel even worse. Red was hurt so badly. And I’m sure not feeling any better.

* * *

**Anon** : What do you mean “start fresh” blue? Are you going to make Sans and Papyrus as miserable as stretch and red? You don’t want everyone knowing how horrible you are do you? 

> **Creepberry** : Oh no, I'm going to turn over a new leaf! Why would I want to do anything like that with Sans and Papyrus?

* * *

  **Oh my** : Blue! Language! You hypocrite! And why are you mad at your brother? You’re the one who hit red causing your brother to freak.

> **Creepberry** : -sticks out his tongue at you- But he left me!

* * *

**Anon** : Omg Blue, you are acting like a spoiled selfish brat. So that's it? You don't care that your brother is SOOOO sad? You don't care that telling you that what you were doing was wrong, was the hardest thing he ever had to do? Seriously, what are you mad about? He should be mad, but he's not, he's just depressed. You only care about yourself don't you? You really are a dick. I hope karma gets you. 

> **Creepberry** : Well, he didn't have to do it. Things were getting better! He didn't have to go and ruin them. If he's depressed… if he's depressed, than it's his own fault!

* * *

**Iamanon** : So Edge, I was just thinking....how did you become ‘boss’? I mean, Red could kill you easily if he wanted to. Why isn’t he ‘boss’? It’s because he loves you isn’t it? And wants everyone; including yourself, to think youre the strongest monster. 

> **Edge** : My brother could what? It's hard to imagine him being strong. Are you sure about that? The ‘boss’ thing is… I don't remember where that came from. It feels like he's always called me that.

* * *

**No account** : Oh yeah! The ‘sleepover’, I forgot about that. Poor red. After you betrayed him Edge, he knew he had nobody to turn to. You even made sure that Blue was nice and comfortable for his night of rape. And his victim was your own poor brother. Let’s face it Edge, you don’t care about anything but your reputation, and now Red knows that. 

> **Edge** : -grimaces- I did, but things are different now. I’m going to take care of Red.

* * *

**IDK** : So....Edge...do you actually understand what rape is? It was pretty bad when blue forced red to have sex with him. Red was being blackmailed and had to lay there and take it. But what stretch did was probably worse. He forcefully had his way with your brother. Even when Red, BEGGED and CRIED for him to stop, he didn’t. And you’re still ok with leaving them alone? I can’t even imagine how Red must feel...

> **Edge** : Of course I understand what it is. Stretch… I’m familiar with making the wrong decision out of anger. What he did still pisses me off, but I have to believe he actually wants to be better. I have to believe it's possible…

* * *

**Anon** : So you don’t want Red back, blue? How come?

> **Creepberry** : When a toy gets too worn out, it's time to replace it.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Aw poor Blue. Did your brother take your toy away? Youre acting really spoiled you know? A little discipline is good for you. Now stop acting like a baby and go home. Stretch is worried about you. 

> **Creepberry** : You aren't the first one to call me spoiled. I don't think there's anything wrong with me being upset by my brother abandoning me. If he's worried, he can come find me.

* * *

**I wanna ask a question!** : What were you thinking Edge? Let me guess; you were thinking about how weak your brother was when he started crying weren’t you? Does he usually cry like that? You really didn’t care about why he was so upset? 

> **Edge** : No, Sans doesn't typically get like that. He’s always been a little softer, though. I was convinced that it would get him killed, so I berated him for it. I got so used to scorning that softness… I did the wrong thing and he did almost…

* * *

**.....:** Creepberry, you’re trying to make your brother seem like the bad guy? So if he comes looking for you Sans and Papyrus are going to keep him away. You really want that? After everything your brother has ever done for you, your going to turn on him, just like that? All because he wasn’t ok with you hitting Red? Reds only got 1hp, do you want to become a murderer on top of being a rapist?! 

> **Creepberry** : I wasn't going to kill Red. As if I would be that careless. Papy can stand being the bad guy for a bit. It's what he deserves for betraying me like that. And then, when I’m ready, I’ll go back to him. Wanna bet on if he’ll reject me after so long alone?

* * *

**Anon** : Edge, do you still feel like Red betrayed you by helping the human? And you said Red needed to keep getting raped until you got what you wanted from the other universes. What exactly did you want?

> **Edge** : Ha, I don't even remember. What a useless thing for me to do. After I came to realize what I did, I forgot all about any other plans for that world.

* * *

**Name** : So it’s fun to hurt your own brother Blue? The brother who loves you more than anything in the world? You’re sick blue! And you will never get to join the royal guard! Never!

> **Creepberry** : If Papyrus loves me more than anything, why did he leave me? Why did he take Red away? If he loves me that much he wouldn't have done that to me!

* * *

**Newt** : Stretch, now that you’re alone with Red, what are you going to do? Where is he anyway? Hiding in his room? If your worried, why don’t you just go back to your universe and see if blue is back? Or go hang out at your muffets until edge is back? Or! Maybe you can go visit UT Sans and Papyrus. Hint hint

> **Creepswap** : Yeah. He spends most of his time in his room. Edge keeps encouraging him to come down, but I… I don't think I should. It's at least some distance between us. At the same time, I’m not sure leaning him all alone is a great idea.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Edge, did Red suffer from nightmares before all this? Cause they’re probably going to be pretty bad now. Stress and depression can cause them and now he has new material to work with.

> **Edge** : He did, at times. Fuck… yet another thing I hadn't considered.

* * *

**Gummy** : Edge, remember when Stretch came to visit you at Grillby’s? He lied and told you that Red was ok when he wasn’t. He wasn’t ok at all.

> **Edge** : That's true. He lied to me then. He was still trying to protect that little rat. But he also brought my brother back to me.

* * *

**Evil Anon** : It just hit me Stretch! Since you seem so stressed, why don’t you just fuck Red? It’s not like he’ll say anything to Edge. And if you think about it, this whole thing is Reds fault. If he was stronger and just told blue to back off you never would have lost your precious baby brother.

> **Creepswap** : I… god no. I’m trying to make amends. If I was a better brother, Sans wouldn't have acted like that. No way.

* * *

**Fireliar** : Why did it take me so long to check this out? Because OOOOH boy do I have questions! Especially for that little rat Mustard! Mustard! How could you do that to ketchup?! Where in your tiny little mind did you think that was ok?! Ketchup already had to deal with a creepswap, he doesn’t need a creepfell too! Then you just LEAVE?! You keep doing these stupid things because you think it’s best for him? Why can’t you let him decide?! If he wants you to leave then you should! But can’t you give him any control over HIS life, or HIS body, or even his god damn SOUL?! I hope who ever is sneaking up on you beats you to a bloody pulp

> **Mustard** : i know it wasn't okay. i didn't know what else to do! and you’re right about another thing. I should go back and talk to ‘im. you’ve convinced me… as long as i ain’t a bloody pulp. -wry smile-

* * *

**Evil Anon:** Aw Blue, you cant really be done with Red can you? You haven't even tried bondage yet. Just think how cute he'd be, tied up and helpless.

> **Creepberry** : Oh! That is a good idea! He would be so cute. He'd be terrified. But I am. I’m done with Red. But that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun anyways…

* * *

**Hello!:** Edge, if Red had killed blue then stretch would have killed red. What would you have done then? Would you have even cared? 

> **Edge:** Of course I would have cared! Sure, I made a mistake, but I do care about Red and if that happened, then I would make sure I saw Stretch dust, as well.

* * *

**Sorry Anon:** Mustard, I was pretty angry with you for awhile, but then I remembered when creepswap left you aroused and chained to the wall; you were in so much pain that you resorted to bashing your own skull in to make it stop. So I totally understand why learning that ketchup was in the same pain, and was breaking his own fingers to make it stop caused you to panic. Now, we can all agree that touching him was a bad idea and there was probably a better solution, but I know you meant well. I also think you need to go and explain to ketchup why you did it. If you tell him how scared you were that he was hurting himself I think he’ll understand. Not to mention that your still injured yourself, so you probably haven’t been thinking to well. Just please, Mustard, go back and talk to Ketchup. You owe it to him.

> **Mustard** : you’re right, i do needta talk to ‘im. i’ll head back soon, once if figure out what the fuck to even say. how do i start a conversation about that? -looks very lost-

* * *

**meh** : You know Edge, the reason Red helped the human is because he promised someone he'd look out for them. You know how important promises are to him right? Or do you not care? I forgot that his feelings don't matter to you

> **Edge** : -looks annoyed- That’s not— Look, first of all, I had no idea he had any kind of promise. Secondly, his feelings do matter. I’m getting very tired to you all treating my lapse in judgment as describing my feelings towards my brother!

* * *

  **Ultra** : Wow creepberry, your just like Edge. You don't care how much your brother is hurting? You don't think you did anything wrong?

> **Creepberry** : I care that he’s hurting, I’m just going to let him for a bit so he learns a lesson. No, I don’t think I did anything wrong. Red and Edge were the ones who were all about ‘the strong lead’. I played by their rules and was stronger than them.

* * *

**Another** : Edge, did you just take over one of Reds jobs? You know he had a few right? Which makes me believe that your brother was never lazy, he was exhausted 

> **Edge** : Really? I was not aware of that. I am merely filling in as a sentry. What other jobs?

* * *

**CoffeeIsCrack** : Stretch is right Edge, he has absolutely no idea what Red went through. Blue did some pretty messed up things to him 

> **Edge** : I know he did. I think I know it all. Even if Stretch doesn’t know it all, he was manipulated by that little shit. He’s the closest we have to someone who might understand even a little.

* * *

**Mhm** : Oh oh! Replacements creepswap! I don’t know if anyone’s asked you this, but why didn’t you just ask your brother about being in a relationship? I mean even if he said no what’s the problem? You have resets. In fact, you could have used some runs to take care of your desires. Whether he liked it or not wouldn’t have mattered because he wouldn’t remember when a reset hit...unless the kid didn’t go all way back. I guess that would be problem but still. And if you had Sans locked in your basement, he wouldn’t go and get himself killed right? My point is that kidnapping other Sanses was pointless

> **Creepswap** : it doesn't matter if the kid would reset. doing that to Sans would be wrung. i could never… he’s so pure and sweet. there's no way i would ruin him like that.

* * *

**Evil Anon** : Oh Taco, you don’t really want Ketchup to be found do you? As long as he’s gone, you can take over his life. You can be the new undertale Sans. That sounds nice doesn’t it? 

> **Taco** : N-NO! THAT DOESN’T SOUND NICE AT ALL! I COULD NEVER DO THAT TO KETCHUP, OR HIS BROTHER. HE’S BEEN VERY KIND AND I HOPE HE’LL BE REUNITED WITH HIS BROTHER!

* * *

**EdgeIsAJerk** : Edge, you realize that not only did you turn your back on your brother, but you also stood aside while blue basically kidnapped him. You know he didn’t to go, he didn’t want any of this! But even though you saw how broken your brother was you still let Blue take him. Why didn’t you put your foot down and stop him? I know Stretch would have been more than happy not to take Red home and would have backed you up 

> **Edge** : I was shocked when Red rejected my attempt to keep him away from Blue. It made me question whether I was doing the right thing.

* * *

**I:** Oh oh! I have a question for UT Papyrus! Paps, is it disturbing to you that it was so easy for someone to slip into your home and steal your brother away? I mean that happened while you were asleep in the next room. Pretty spooky, huh? 

> **UT Papyrus** : IT DID? OH NO! I WAS THERE, BUT I COULDN’T SAVE HIM… SANS, I’M SORRY…

* * *

**I** : Blueberry, how do you know Edge just didn’t throw Red right back out? Maybe you should check 

> **Creepberry** : Oh, that would be hilarious, if Stretch’s “change of heart” was for nothing. -chuckles- But I'm done with Red. Maybe my brother will take him in and enjoy him some more.

* * *

**That_one_Anon** : Hey Edge, since I can’t talk to Red, will you ask him a question for me? Will you ask him if he hates you after what guy did to him? I’d love to know 

> **Edge** : I can ask, but I doubt he will answer me. And I don't think I’m quite ready to hear the answer. I have to keep taking care of him, even if he does….

* * *

**Nerd** : Edge, if Stretch never brought Red back what would have happened? Would the poor guy of had to stay there forever? He definitely would have died if he stayed any longer and who knows of Stretch or Blue would have even told you. 

> **Edge** : I… I don’t know. That’s not an outcome I want to think about.

* * *

**Nerd** : Also Edge. Did you apologize to your brother for letting Blue take him away? Did you apologize for not going to get him? I bet he’s still sitting there thinking that you could care less if he was there or not. 

> **Edge** : That first night, I apologized to Red. He just sat there, silent. He wouldn’t even look at me. I’ll try again once I’ve shown him I’ve changed.

* * *

**That_one_Anon** : Hey Esge! I just thought of another question I’d like you to ask! Ask Red why didn’t stand up for himself! Ask him why he listened to you when you told him to go be Blues sex slave. He should have told you to go fuck yourself, but he didn’t! Why? Or maybe you already know the answer? Is he scared of you? What would you have done if he told you off and refused to go be raped? Would you have killed him? If that’s the case, you really are the worst. 

> **Edge** : He isn’t talking! And I’m not going to ask him that stuff that sounds like it’s blaming him for what happened anyways!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More new asks and answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have many words for these characters, haha, and they have some back. 
> 
> NOTE: Disbelief Edge will no longer even entertain the idea of passing messages to Red.

**Cold hands:** Wait...Stretch, you’re hanging around the Fell house because you think Blue will come after Red? Are you doing that because you want to protect Red or is it just easier to locate your brother that way?

> **Stretch:** I don't want Blue to hurt Red ever again. Him trying would be… heartbreaking. But I do desperately want to see him and make sure he's okay.

* * *

**Freak:** Don’t be done with Red, Blue! His suffering gives me life!!

> **Blue:** I understand what you mean. But just wait until you see what I have in store. If you liked that, you’ll love it!

* * *

**Me:** Disbelief Stretch, how long have you and Red been there? It can’t have been that long right?

> **Stretch:** No, not long. Maybe a week? Stars, is that all? It feels like it’s been an eternity.

* * *

**Anon:** Now I’m curious Edge, what would you have done if Red refused to listen to you when you told him to keep letting Blue rape him?

> **Edge:** Honestly, I don’t know. Obviously, I’d like to think that I’d have seen reason, but it took a lot for that to happen. I probably would have… lashed out at him more.

* * *

**Anon:** Edge, I really don’t think you do know what rape is. Remember what you told Red? You told him to keep doing it and it wouldnt be rape because he was letting it happen. Sorry to say though, but since Red DID NOT want to do it, it’s still rape. You basically became a pimp.

> **Edge:** -looks away, glaring- I’ve told you all that I know I fucked up.

* * *

**Anonymous:** Disbelief Stretch, I’m curious as to why you didn’t notice anything was wrong while Red was living with you. You knew him pretty well before this all happened right? You didn’t think it was weird that his personality just changed? He went from cracking jokes to being a quiet sad looking pile of bones. You also said you could hear him crying through the wall some mornings. That didn’t raise any red flags at all? 

> **Stretch:** Sure it did, just not the right ones. -sighs- I was upset when Sans announced he was dating Red. I was livid when he said that Red was coming to live with us. I was primed to see anything that was going wrong as Red’s fault, and my brain found ways to rationalize that. Stars, I wonder if Blue knew he was doing that…

* * *

**Meh:** Of course you didn’t know Red made a promise Edge! You didn’t even let him explain! 

> **Edge:** Indeed, I didn’t.  

* * *

**….:** Hm...that’s a good point Edge. Why did Red still go with Blue after you told him he didn’t have to? Blue must have had one hell of a hold on him. Although, you said he was showing no emotion at all. Wouldn’t surprise me if he didn’t even hear a word you said, he was pretty dead inside that day yah know? 

> **Edge:** It could be. It was so much worse than I knew. I thought he was rejecting me, because of what I did.

* * *

**Fireliar:** I think I know why Edge! Red probably thought he didn’t deserve to stay with you. He was still punishing himself. 

> **Edge:** Fuck, I hope not. -looks a little sick-

* * *

**Freak:** Edge! Hey Edge! If you’re asking questions for us, could you deliver a message to Red? Tell him that I would like it very much if he went back to Blue! Because his suffering is glorious! It’s my favorite kind of suffering! Also tell him that I think he’s cute and would like to keep him in my basement! 

> **Edge:** I WILL SAY NO SUCH THING! How could you— don’t come near him. I am not asking anything for you or anyone else. I’m done letting Sans suffer, and I’ll protect him from you, too!

* * *

**Anon:** You don’t like Red anymore Blue? But I thought you were having so much fun with him. You had him so well trained too! I bet if you told him to come back he would. 

> **Blue:** Hehe, he probably would! But what am I going to do with a perfectly trained pet? The training is the fun part!

* * *

**Skelepower:** Well duh Edge! Is it really surprising that Red isn’t taking? Talking only gets him hurt! He talked to blue and that’s how this whole thing started! He tried telling you what was going on and you turned on him! He tried explaining what was happening to Stretch and he gets raped! He pleads with Blue to stop hurting him and he gets smacked! 

> **Edge:** That is an interesting way of looking at it. Unfortunately, I don’t know what to do with that information. How do I show him I am willing to listen if he doesn’t talk?

* * *

**Annnon:** Mustard, you said Ketchup needed the comfort and touch of someone who wouldn’t hurt him. So why would you hurt him?! 

> **Mustard:** ‘cause i’m very good at fucking things up.

* * *

**Name?:** Disbelief Stretch, are you the only skellie with icky incesty feelings for your brother? 

> **Stretch:** Um… I have no idea. That I know of, yeah. The world's are pretty varied, as you can tell, so I wouldn't assume anyone else does.

* * *

**Iforgot:** UT Papyrus! May we call you spaghetti? Sf Papyrus! Can we call you barbecue? And sf Sans, we could like to call you enchilada! *squee* oh yes! Those are adorable nicknames! Adorable names for some adorable skellies! ❤️ 

> **UT Papayrus:** MY SPAGHETTI IS PRETTY GREAT, BUT NOT QUITE GREAT ENOUGH TO MATCH MY NAME. I DO RECOGNIZE YOUR ADMIRATION FOR MY COOKING, HOWEVER.
> 
> **SF Papyrus:** huh, i don't see why not. i am smokey. heh.
> 
> **SF Sans:** OH FOR FUCK’S SAKE. I ALSO DEMAND THAT YOU USE MY NAME. THE NAME SANS IS GOING TO STRIKE FEAR INTO THE SOULS OF MONSTERS ANS HUMANS ALIKE.

* * *

**That_one_Anon:** Isn’t it Reds fault Edge? You said it was because he was weak 

> **Edge:** And I was… wrong.

* * *

**Oh my:** Your brother didn’t leave you Blue. He took Red home, he was coming back. And didn’t you just tell that other person you were bored of him anyway? So what’s the problem? 

> **Blue:** I did, but there's just something about Stretch taking him without my telling him to. That's what pisses me off.

* * *

**Anon:** But Blue, how is your brother going to come find you if Sans and Papyrus think he’s the bad guy. There’s no way they’ll let him near you. And I seriously doubt they’re going to let you go home if they think it’s unsafe. 

> **Blue:** Oh, don't worry about Stretch. These monsters aren't going to dust him, or anything. And soon enough there won't be any way they wouldn't let me do something. Mwahaha

* * *

**Anon:** Wow Blue...so you really don’t care that your brothers depressed? Or about his feelings at all? That’s it! I’m telling him to stay away from you! You’re poison! You’d just keep hurting him! 

> **Blue:** And you think that will work? I'm his little brother. He’ll come back.

* * *

**No account:** Wow Edge, if you don’t even remember what your plans for the other universes were then they must not have been very important...though at the time they were so important that you were willing to destroy your own brother’s life to get what you wanted. Very interesting 

> **Edge:** My priorities have changed significantly.

* * *

**Anonymous:** Blue, your brother didn’t ruin anything, YOU did. You’re the one who hit Red. Everyone was going fine until you did that right? Tsk tsk, you shouldn’t have hit him. If you’re not going to take care of your toy you’re gonna get it taken away. 

> **Blue:** It was a little much for the first time. And so visible. It did teach me a lot.

* * *

**I like questions!:** Are you really happy your brother is home Edge? Did you miss him a lot? Were you worried about him? Were you lonely without him? I’m assuming you guys aren’t that close, considering how mean you are to him, but did you guys ever hang out together at home? Maybe watch some tv together or look at magazines? Maybe you could try doing those things 

> **Edge:** I am. I am relived he's home and safe now. It was very lonely, especially knowing where he was. We weren't all that close, no, but there were a few things we did together, aside from fight. Maybe that is worth a shot…

* * *

**IamAnon:** So Edge, you’re willing to forgive Stretch, but if Blue showed up and said he was sorry would you forgive him to? 

> **Edge:** No chance in hell.

* * *

**Imanontoo:** Hey Blue, I was just wondering, instead of going to the Tale universe, why didn’t you just go stay with Alphys. She’s your pal right? 

> **Creepberry:** She is! Captain Alphys is wonderful, but I can't have any fun there. Not this kind.

* * *

**???:** Eh don’t worry about Red having nightmares Edge. I’m sure he can handle them himself. Night TERRORS however are different. If he has those he’ll wake up screaming and stuff 

> **Edge:** … that doesn't sound good. I wonder if Sans should sleep in my room.

* * *

**That_one_Anon:** Fine Edge! If you won’t ask Red I will! Where is he?! Bring him out here! Go get him this instant Edge! 

> **Edge:** Hell no! Sans is already hurt. I'm not going to subject him to you people!

* * *

**O_o:** Jeeze Stretch! Did you never discipline your brother at all while growing up?! Because he’s out of control! Go kick his ass! He needs it! 

> **Stretch:** I…no, I didn't, really. He was just too cute, and he was so sweet as a kid. I could never imagine him doing something like this… But I'm not going to go attack him now. How do you think that will help?

* * *

**La:** Edge were you ever nice to your brother? The fact that he knew he couldn’t trust you makes me think you never were. 

> **Edge:** I wasn't exactly mean to him…we had our fair share of fights, but he would yell at me, too. I think it was more that I was so focused on my goals. I haven't really left any time for Sans lately. But all that's going to change!

* * *

**Lost Soul:** Just give up Edge, Red did.. 

> **Edge:** Never!

* * *

**AnAnon:** Here’s what you need to do to make Red feel better Edge. Go get the comfiest, softest blanket you can find, wrap Red up in it, then give him a bottle of mustard and a joke book. 

> **Edge:** These are all things that Sans likes. I will try them, though maybe I’ll let him wrap himself up. I'm not sure if he wants to be touched. Thank you.

* * *

**Sneeze:** Edge and Stretch, do you guys think you deserve Reds forgiveness? 

> **Edge:** Not now, but some day. I’ll have to earn it.
> 
> **Stretch:** No, not really.

* * *

**Hiccups:** Edge, are Reds eyes still dull? I mean, I don’t know much about monsters but I feel that’s a bad sign. Also, how do his bones look? Id they start turning gray (yah know, the same color as dust) I’d start getting really worried 

> **Edge:** They aren’t as bright as I remember. I haven't noticed anything with his bones. He is not going to dust. Whatever it takes.

* * *

**????:** Replacements creepswap, why would it be “wrong” if Sans loved you back? Is it because you know you’re a sick freak? Is because incest is bad? And didn’t you guys already have sex on the couch? 

> **Creepswap:** i am not—never mind. yeah, i know loving my brother like that is kinda… but it's not really about any of that. sans has his own dreams. he's bold and kind and innocent. how could i take that away from him?
> 
> that was… was it?

* * *

**Anon:** Replacements creepswap, if Sans came to you and said he loved you and wanted to be a couple, you would tell him no because it’s wrong? 

> **Creepswap:** yeah. just because i love him, doesn't mean i deserve to be with him. he should find…well, maybe not.

* * *

**???:** Ut Papyrus and Taco. How are you guys feeling about all this? 

> **UT Papyrus:** IT’S A LOT TO TAKE IN. MOSTLY, I’M EXCITED THAT THESE MONSTERS HAVE A WAY TO TRAVEL BETWEEN WORLDS! WE CAN FIND SANS ONCE WE’VE DEALT WITH, WELL…
> 
> **Taco:** MY BROTHER. IT’S OKAY, I—I UNDERSTAND NEEDING TO STOP HIM, BUT I CAN’T UNDERSTAND TREATING A MONSTER LIKE THAT. I WANT TO TRUST THESE NEW US, FOR KETCHUP, BUT I DON’T.

* * *

**Evil Anon:** Replacements creepswap! You’re free! And now you’re going back to to your love? I’m sure he misses you so much 

> **Creepswap:** getting sans back, knowing he’s safe… i can't wait. i just need to find him…

* * *

**Anon:** Edge, if Blue showed up demanding Red back, would you let him leave like the first time? 

> **Edge:** He'll no. I wouldn't even let Blue get close enough to Red to talk to him.

* * *

**Anon:** Oh that’s easy Edge, Reds free will was destroyed. It was so broken that he only reacted to orders. Blue gave him an order and you didn’t. So he went home with Blue. 

> **Edge:** Are you suggesting I should have ordered him home? How horrible. Sounds just like what Blue would do, though.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't get to all of the asks in the inbox, but figured I'd post the ones I did. I'll try to do the others by next week. o.O 
> 
>  
> 
> **Character Announcement: Replacements Underswap Papyrus and Ketchup (Undertale Sans) are no longer available for asks.**

**Ey** : Creepswap, you say that being with your sans is wrong, but SF Papyrus is happier than you and his Sans was the one who asked him out. Even in a dangerous world, these two have such a strong bond that you will never have with your Sans.

> **Creepswap** : just because he’s corrupted his sans and it’s worked out for now doesn’t mean it’s right. he’s sick and wrong! -sour look on his face-

* * *

**Anon** : Hey wait, SF Papyrus, if the UT universe was the last place creepswap went...does that mean he's there right now? Waiting on watching? Is there a way to tell if he left?

> **SF Papyrus** : we can’t, no. all we can do is search to see if he’s here. i feel like he has to be, since the portal was closed. he couldn’t sneak back without us noticing.

* * *

**Me** : Creepblueberry! You said you weren’t going to hurt Sans and Papyrus because they were nice! What could you be planning?! Also I’m curious, does it bother you that this Sans doesn’t have to use a nickname? XD

> **Creepberry** : I won’t hurt them. I’ve learned that going that far is a problem. Don’t worry, it’s nothing all that awful.
> 
> A little. I don’t see why he’s so special, but that’s okay. Blue is a pretty cute name.

* * *

**Anon** : Disbelief Stretch, stay away from blue. He’s evil

> **Creepswap** : He’s not evil! Just…he’s gotten some strange ideas in his skull. He’s… he’s still my brother…

* * *

**Freak** : But Blue! How is Red going to suffer if you don’t want him anymore? No one can make him suffer like you.

> **Creepberry** : Hehe That may be, but I’m on to other things. And he does have to suffer his own brother as well as mine. Poor thing.

* * *

**???:** Um...replacements creepswap...you don’t remember who it was you had sex with on the couch? Doesn’t that worry you a little?

> **Creepswap** : no. i remember. i remember sans. i’m pretty sure. it was…-sighs happily-
> 
> shit. i hope the kid loaded.

* * *

**Anon** : Edge, you said you would have lashed out at Red more if he didn’t listen. Does that mean it’s a good thing he listened? Would you have hurt him?

> **Edge** : I… I want to say no, but I honestly don’t know.

* * *

**Meh** : So disbelief Edge, if Red had told you he helped the human because of a promise would you have forgave him or still forced him to go get raped?

> **Edge** : I don’t know! What is the point of all these hypotheticals? What happened happened. What I did was awful, but what can I do now aside from trying to help Red recover?

* * *

**Anon** : Really Edge? Ordering Red home was horrible? But ordering him to get raped wasn’t? Yeesh...

> **Edge** : I didn’t say that! I have said again and again that what I did was wrong and I regret it!

* * *

**Waisted** : Disbelief Edge and Blue, I’m curious, are royal guard members allowed to be assholes who only think about themselves and don’t care about who they hurt? I thought being a guard meant to protect people

> **Edge** : Actually, the Guard is very cut throat. Little matters more than personal advancement. It doesn’t quite hold the same appeal to me as it did now that I know what being so selfish can cause.
> 
> **Blue** : What they don’t know won’t hurt. It’s not like I would do this to just anyone.

* * *

**Mm** : Taco, why didn’t you ask your brother about being in a relationship

> **Taco** : IT SEEMED IMPOSSIBLE THAT HE WOULD EVER…LOVING HIM… IT WAS WRONG. I COULDN’T RISK HIM BEING SO DISGUSTED WITH ME THAT HE HATED ME. I WAS TERRIFIED.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Aw come on Taco, your brother had it coming. He raped you and two other monsters. He tried to kidnap SF Sans and would have raped him too but he was lucky and got away.

> **Taco** : I…I KNOW HE’S DONE HORRIBLE THINGS. -trembling- BUT THAT DOESN’T MEAN HURTING HIM IS RIGHT. WHO DOES THAT HELP? IT DOESN’T FIX ANYTHING!

* * *

**Iforgot** : Don’t be a brat SF Sans, Taco gave himself a nickname and do you really think UT Papyrus wants to call you Sans? I still love you though

> **SF Sans** : I HADN’T THOUGHT ABOUT THAT. BUT ENCHILADA? EVEN TACO IS KIND OF STRANGE, DON’T YOU THINK?

* * *

**Anon** : So Edge, hypothetically speaking, what would you do if you came home and Stretch and Red were gone?

> **Edge** : Gone searching for them, obviously. However, they weren’t. Everything was fine.

* * *

**Yellow** : Just because Red won’t answer you doesn’t mean you shouldn’t talk to him Edge.

> **Edge** : I do, constantly. I keep hoping he’ll start responding.

* * *

**Meh** : Aw Edge, you’re going to protect Sans from his nightmares? That’s so sweet. Him sleeping in your room with you might be a good way for him to start trusting you again. Just make sure you let him sleep on the bed and you sleep on the floor. And if your feeling nice I guess Stretch can sleep in Sans’s room.

> **Edge** : I don’t really like the thought of Stretch sleeping in Red’s bed, even if Red isn’t there. The couch is fine. As for having Red in my room… I hesitate to suggest it because he would probably just do it, even if he didn’t want to.

* * *

**Name?** : Edge, if Stretch had told you the truth that day at Grillby’s, what would you have done? Would you finally have went to get your brother? You said you thought about going to get him but you never did. And what would you have done to Stretch?

> **Edge** : More ‘what ifs’? I would have gone and gotten Red, and if Stretch had tried to stop me I would have gone through him to do it.

* * *

**Didn’t feel like logging in** : Edge, what would you do if you saw Blue right now?

> **Edge** : I should think that would be obvious. Kill him.

* * *

**UnintelligentSpazz** : In your opinion Stretch, is Red looking any better now that he’s away from blue?

> **Stretch** : Honestly, he doesn’t look much different. He still looks very scared, though that’s probably because of me…

* * *

**O_o** : SF Papyrus, how could you have screwed up so badly?! Why didn’t you go straight for the portal?! You knew that’s were creepswap would go! You could have headed him off!

> **SF Papyrus** : i really fucked up, but leaving sans undefended with that pervert and kidnapper loose? no way.

* * *

**Guilt Trip** : Disbelief Edge, I’ve decided I want to make you feel even worse for your cruelty towards Red. Your brother did so much for you. He took care of you since the day you were born, didn’t he? And He was very supportive of your goals. He made your battlebody that you love so much. He didn’t even force you to get a job so that you had more time to train, which means he was the one making all the money. He kept a roof over your head and food in your nonexistent belly and he gave you all the cool stuff in your room! After everything, Its just so sad how easily you turned away from him the one time he asks you for help. And look at Stretch, even knowing what his brother was doing to Red he still refused to turn his back on him. Even now he’s worried about Blue. You don’t deserve a brother. Now let that all sink in Edge.

> **Edge** : There's no ‘worse’ to be had… sorry.

* * *

**Me_different** : Edge, if your right about Red rejecting you when you told him he didn’t have to go with Blue, that means he’d rather be with his rapist than with his asshole of a brother. Hmm that must mean he’s not happy about being home at all. That must make you feel so good about yourself, right Edge?

> **Edge** : Nothing about that day was good. It was quite possibly the worst day of my life.

* * *

**Anon** : Red wasn’t that well trained Blue, remember? He kept talking back to you and that’s why you had to hit him.

> **Blue** : Well… I suppose that's what I said, hm?

* * *

**Dontwannasleep** : Stretch, why was blue hitting Red where you drew the line? I mean the little bastard has been raping poor red for the past few months, and even got you to join in, and you did nothing. But Res gets a bruise and that’s when you decided things went to far?

> **Creepswap** : I don't know, I mean, I do, but I'm ashamed of it. I don't know how I could have been in such deep denial. Despite all the evidence in front of my face, it still felt like Red was taking Blue away from me. It took something so blatant to break through that.

* * *

**Sleepy** : Oh creepberry, your brother is never going to want to see you again. You’re not who he thought you were

> **Creepberry** : I see you don't know my brother all that well.

* * *

**La** : Blue why didn’t you just lie about where the bruise came from? You’ve lied about everything else and it’s not like Red was going to rat you out.

> **Blue** : I didn't think Stretch would care! He hadn't cared about the rest of it!

* * *

**Curious** : Edge, are you still mad at Red about the human?

> **Edge** : God no. Someday I’d like to learn about what connection he has with the human, bit I can't be mad at him for anything, now.

* * *

**I-am-not-worthy!** : Hmm...the only person who would know why Red still went with Blue is Red himself and since we can’t ask him we may never know...unless...we ask the skellies God!

Oh mighty Uggy! Hear me! Please tell us why Red still went with Blue! Were any of these theories that other commenters had correct or close?!

> **Uggy** : I understand and respect your thirst for knowledge in this regard, but I think it's something I'd like to address in Conviction, so I must refrain from sharing. My apologies.
> 
> (This was too cute! Haha <3)

* * *

**Iforgot** : You know replacements creepswap. Blue was very happy when you brought Red back with you. He was excited that he would get a break. But he didn't because you still didn't use Red.

> **Creepswap** : Well, apparently he was a disappointment all around. Though, I treated Blue pretty well, didn't I?

* * *

**Yes** : Edge, maybe Red does want to be touched. Stretch was able to pick him up and carry him without a problem. Earlier he was afraid that he was to repulsive for Stretch to even torment. I think he craves any kind of contact that’s not abuse. You should give him a hug!

> **Edge** : I feel like this is the kind of thing to be careful with. The last thing I want to do is traumatize him more.

* * *

**Questions** : Edge, what if instead of Sans he brought you back a pile of dust?

> **Edge** : Don't even mention the possibility!

* * *

**Phoenix** : Aw don’t listen to all these people Disbelief Edge. I’m sure Red did something to deserve your cruelty towards him. Something besides helping the human right?

> **Edge** : He did not. I was very much in the wrong.

* * *

**Free** : Blue, what exactly did you tell Sans and Papyrus that Red did? You lying little bastard, you already got Reds own brother to turn on him, why do you have to make everyone hate him?

 **Ishouldsleep** : Disbelief creepberry, what did you tell Sans and Papyrus that Red did exactly?

> **Creepberry** : I didn’t say much. Most of it was implied, and they got on board real fast. Do you think maybe they never trusted Red? That would make this too easy. 

* * *

**GRRR** : I hate you so much Mustard! This is all your fault! If you had just kept your damn hands to yourself!

> **Mustard** : now? you wanna to yell at me about this now??

* * *

**Yellow** : Ut Papyrus! Tell the SF bros to get their butts back through that portal! Creepswap has your brother again!!! He's in trouble! DO SOMETHING!!!

> **UT Papyrus** : OH DEAR. I’LL LET THEM KNOW IMMEDIATELY! I HOPE SANS WILL BE OKAY…

* * *

**Annnon** : Well Mustard, that’s the end of Ketchup. There’s no way he’s going to survive another go with that guy, his sanity was already teetering towards the edge. If only you didn’t fuck everything up and left him undefeated.

> **Mustard** : shut up! ketchup’s going to be fine. i’m gonna go get him and dust that fucker.

* * *

**Anon** : Mustard! Lasagna! Shouldn't you guys have been expecting this since day one?! Why weren't you prepared?! And where the hell were you when Ketchup was being kidnapped Mustard?! Just decided to go home?!

> **Mustard** : i figured if he was gonna bother, he would have done it by now.
> 
> **Lasagna** : MAKES ME WONDER WHAT HE’S BEEN UP TO IN THE MEANTIME.
> 
> **Mustard** : maybe his brother came back… -shudders- which means that if he came after ketchup…

* * *

**Anonymity** : Way to go SF paps and mustard! Thanks to your guys’s stupidity, Ketchup is once again in danger! Mustard, if you weren’t stupid, you Papyrus and Ketchup could have all been safe in the house! And SF Papyrus you’re the one who let the freak escape in the first place!!

> **Mustard** : stayin’ seemed like a bad idea at the time! how could i have possibly known he would show up now, of all times? an’ waddaya mean ‘escape’?
> 
> **SF Papyrus** : …shit.

* * *

**Anon** : Um...Edge? Did you just rip off some of Ketchups fingers? So not only has he been kidnapped but he’s injured too? And should we be concerned that they came off that easily? Is that normal?

> **Lasagna** : YES, I DO FIND IT VERY CONCERNING. THERE’S NO WAY THAT IT SHOULD HAVE COME OFF LIKE THAT UNLESS HE WAS ALREADY INJURED. AND HOW WOULD THAT HAVE HAPPENED?

* * *

**ImNice** : Oh poo, creepswap forgot you Mustard. That’s disappointing. Oh well, it’s not like you were much help to ketchup when you were with him anyway.

 **Anon who is still angry at Mustard:** Mustard! Are you finally going to stop being useless! This is kind of your fault! Man your so useless you don’t even make a good sexslave! It should have been you who got taken! Not Ketchup! He’s been through enough!

> **Mustard** : you wanted me to be taken? what the fuck?

* * *

**Anon** : Don’t worry Lasagna, this isn’t your fault. It’s mustards! He should have been there to help you! But instead he committed a sin then when off to pout about it! Isn’t that right Mustard?

> **Lasagna** : A SIN? HOW COULD THIS POSSIBLY BE SANS’S FAULT? LOOK AT HIM. HE DID WHAT HE COULD.
> 
> **Mustard** : …


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New asks for Conviction, Recovery, and one for Puppy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still planning on posting the rest of the old asks from Tumblr. I just need to make some time to do so. o.O

**Mustard’s Conscience:** *ghost voice*ooooo Mustard...it should have been you! oooo you should be the one getting chained up and raped! Oooo not him!

> **Mustard** : i’d make that trade, if I could.

* * *

**Freak:** Of course we want you to be taken Mustard! Creepswap has already done everything he could possibly do to Ketchup, it’s your turn! I want creepswap to wreck you! I want him to go at you so hard that your tough guy demeanor breaks and your left a sobbing pile of bones on the floor! Oh yes! That’s a wonderful thought! *sigh* but alas, creepswap doesn’t want to entertain us, so i’ll just have to imagine it. *stares creepily at Mustard*

> Mustard: uhhh -backs away-

* * *

**Tehe:** Lasagna, it would have been better if your brother was taken instead of Ketchup, don’t you think? Everyone’s thinking it, I’m sure you are too

> **Lasagna:** THAT IS ALSO NOT ACCEPTABLE. NEITHER OF THEM SHOULD HAVE FALLEN BACK INTO THAT PERVERT’S CLUTCHES.

* * *

**Anonymous:** Replacements crew! What is going on with you guys?! It seems Creepswap is the only one of you who knows how to use his brain! Mustard and SF Papyrus! You guys are supposed to be just as smart! You might be book smart but youre seriously lacking in common sense! And I can already predict that creepswap is going to hide Ketchup, because sadly unlike the rest of you he thinks about things! Which is bad because he’s evil!

> **Mustard:** i gotta find him… this is all my fault.
> 
> **SF Papyrus:** i’m sorry, if i knew where he was, i would go get him.

* * *

**ImSad:** I hate to say this UT Papyrus, but you’re never going to find your brother. Everyone keeps failing him.

> **UT Papyrus:** I AM NOT SURE WHAT YOU’RE REFERRING TO, HOWEVER, I DISAGREE. WE WILL FIND SANS, AND NOW THE NEW US’S ARE GOING TO HELP.

* * *

**FiarLiar:** Well Mustard...I wanted you to get beat to a bloody pulp but...you’re not as bloody of as pulpy as I would have liked, and now that Ketchups gone I can’t even feel pleased by what I did get...I’m still so pissed at you

> **Mustard:** kinda weird an’ creepy, but I agree with the last part.

* * *

**NO!:** Mustard, you should have told Ketchup that the machine was being fixed so that he had something to hope for and fight for. Remember what you said when creepswap was becoming crazier? You said Ketcup couldn’t even handle living at that point and was in no state to handle it. And now he’s alone again with that creep again. He’s going to think that he’s never going to be rescued. He’s gonna die Mustard, and it’s all your fault.

> **Mustard:** i should’a…and normally i’d be first in line to call things hopeless, but i have’ta rescue him.

* * *

**AnonIsMe:** Disbelief Egde! Do you think Red is hurt by the fact that you were able to forgive Stretch but not him? Did you explain to Red why you are being forgiving towards Stretch? If I was Red i’d be REALLY depressed that my own brother forced me to get raped because of something stupid, but then easily turned around and forgave one of my rapists. Blue didn’t make Stretch rape your brother, you know? Stretch did that all on his own.

> **Edge:** It’s because of what I learned from everything with Red that I can forgive Stretch. I regret that it took Red being hurt for me to get here, but that’s what happened.

* * *

**Forgot:** Disbelief Edge, you are the worst brother in the entire multiverse! All the other Papyrus’s never would have let something like that happen to their Sans!

> **Edge:** You may be right. Hopefully they never have to face such a scenario.

* * *

**ThisDoesntEvenMatter:** Well disbelief blueberry, knowing how narcissistic you younger skellies are, your big brothers must have got together to decide which one of you had to use nicknames. I guess UT Sans won. But if it really bothers you, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind using nicknames. I’ve heard others call Sans, Comic or Classic, and I think I’ve heard Papyrus be called Rus, but maybe it would be more fun to give them new names. Papyrus can use his magic color like you and Red and be Orange. Or since we have a Stretch, we could call Papyrus Lean or Lanky or Skinny XD. Sans can be Tale or another color for Blue like Cyan, or cobalt or Navy XD see how helpful I am Blue?

> **Creepberry:** Wow, that’s a lot of suggestions. Classic seems like an odd name for Sans. What, like he’s the default or something? Cobalt and Orange sound pretty fun, though. And I think I know just the way to get them to let me use them… -smiles-

* * *

**Anon:** Wait, hold on a sec Disbelief blueberry. You said you want Red, Stretch AND Edge to suffer? What did Edge do?....Actually Red didn’t do anything either so what gives?

> **Creepberry:** Edge ruined my fun! And Red is just fun to make miserable.

* * *

**IForgot:** Nonsense SF Sans! Taco is an adorable nickname! So is enchilada!

> **SF Sans:** No, they’re dumb.

* * *

**GRR:** Yes I want to yell at you know Mustard! This is your fault!!!

> **Mustard:** i know!

* * *

**Anon:** Well Mustard, unless your able to get through that portal and save Ketcup before he’s raped again, there’s no way he’s going to be “fine”.

> **Mustard:** well, then i’ll just have’ta do that. -scowls-

* * *

**Anon:** No disbelief stretch, Blue is evil. He doesn’t even care that he hurt you. He’s just mad and wants to punish you for taking Red.

> **Creepswap:** I have a hard time believing that of him. Even after everything he’s done, I hope that there’s at least something of the kind monster I thought I knew in there…

* * *

**!:** It’s fun to have these hypotheticals Edge because they might make you feel worse. And that’s fun

**Can’t log in:** You can keep saying what you did was horrible Edge, but that’s not going to stop us from reminding you. It’s to much fun

> **Edge:** So you’re trying to make things worse?

* * *

**Annnon:** Creepswap was the one who hurt you right Mustard? How did you lose? He was injured! Or did you just run away like a pansy? You should have killed him

> **Mustard:** he just got a lucky shot -scowls- i was fully intending to leave his dust out there to rot.

* * *

**Zany:** Lasagna! Does Alphys still have video feed to the creeps universe? Can she turn that on and follow him?! And can she see other universes?

> **Lasagna:** I AM NOT SURE WHAT THE DOCTOR HAS WORKING RIGHT NOW. SHE’S FOCUSING ON GETTING THE PORTAL WORKING AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE, THOUGH.

* * *

**Me:** Wait a minute Edge...there was a possibility of you hurting Red if he said no to being raped?...have...you hurt him before? Like physically? Man, you really are the worst

> **Edge:** No…not like…we’ve fought some, sure. Everyone does. But Red wasn’t nearly so…hurt before. He fought back.

* * *

**Waisted:** Wow Edge, your royal guard sounds terrible! If they’re not there to protect other monsters then what’s their purpose? And why would you even want to join?

> **Edge:** They do protect monsters and enforce the law. But there is a viciousness in the way they do it that I didn't recognize until I put it next to Red being hurt. The guard has been like this my whole life. I thought it was normal and fine.

* * *

**AnAnon:** I think some of these commenters want to see you cry, disbelief/conviction Edge. They want you to throw yourself at your brothers feet and beg for forgiveness! They want you to tell him how much he means to you and how sorry you are and how much you love him!....or that could just be me 😅

> **Edge:** Well, not so sorry to disappoint, but I’m not going to do it like that. I have told Red many of those things, but in a calm manner. I don't know what so much excitement would do to him.

* * *

**Questions:** But Edge, Stretch bringing you back Reds dust was a very big possibility. If his abuse went on much longer, he might have fallen down or blue could have accidentally killed him...at least i hope it would have been an accident

> **Edge:** That’s a chilling thought. Thankfully, it didn't turn out that way.

* * *

**Yes:** Very true Edge, we don’t know for sure if Red is ok with being touch. I mean, the only physical he’s been getting lately comes with pain. You should ask him if he wants a hug! If he says yes would you give it to him?

> **Edge:** Even that feels too forward when he isn't even talking: I could easily misconstrue his answer. Even his gestures are very subtle.

* * *

**....:** Disbelief Edge, I’m very proud of you for swallowing your pride and admitting that you were wrong. That takes a big person to do that, you know?

> **Edge:** -clearly surprised- Oh, thank you…

* * *

**Me:** Oh Edge, now I’m curious if it bothers you that UT Papyrus doesn’t have to use a nickname.

> **Edge:** Not really. Edge is pretty cool.

* * *

**Free on:** Hmm, that’s an interesting thought creepberry. It’s a little sad if Sans and Papyrus never trusted Red. Red thought him and Sans were at least on friendly terms. I think the said they were smoking buddies (i’ll have to go back and check). I guess it’s really easy to get everyone to turn on Red. Even his own brother took your side.

> **Creepberry:** Right? Which made him perfect as a first go of it.

* * *

**Anonymous:** Edge, since Red still went with Blue even though you told him he didn’t have to, it would have been Reds own fault if he died....unless...unless that was the point. Maybe Red didn’t even care if he lived or died anymore :O

> **Edge:** Do you think so? That terrifies me. We’re going to have to keep an eye on him.

* * *

**???:** Creepberry, you said you played the underfell universe’s rules and was stronger than Red and that’s why you you believe you didn’t do anything wrong, correct? I guess I can accept that, but what about your brother? You don’t have rules like that in your world. So is it really surprise that he was upset to learn that his precious, sweet perfect little brother was hurting another monster? He clearly doesn’t want you becoming like them! What’s wrong with him trying to protect you?

> **Creepberry:** Is that really protecting me? Making me be all nice and fluffy and innocent. Red wasn't all that innocent, and look at him.

* * *

**Name??:** Creepberry, do you even want your brother back? Because if you keep hurting him, there’s no way he’d want to come back. And why do you even want to hurt him? Hasn’t he given you the world? You’re going to betray him because he doesn’t like you raping other monsters?

> **Creepberry:** He betrayed me! Let's get that straight. It shouldn't matter what I do. He was supposed to be devoted to me!

* * *

**MeAnon:** Edge, you say you care about your brother, but the only reason he’s even home with you is because Stretch brought him! STRETCH! One of his rapists and tormenters brought him home! Not his brother who claims to care about him!

> **Edge:** I was scared of what might happen if I went. Would Blue lash out? Would Red reject me again? I didn't know how high the stakes were, so I made the wrong call.

* * *

**MeAnon:** Oh creepberry. I’m finding it really hard to believe you won’t hurt Sans and Papyrus someway. I know that Papyrus is your best friend but Stretch is your brother and you seem to have no problem hurting him.

> **Creepberry:** Believe what you will. I really don't intend to hurt them.

* * *

**Meh:** So Stretch, what are you doing with Red while Edge is at work? Are you trying to talk to him or anything? Or are you just leaving him alone in his room? Do you at least make him come out to eat anything?

> **Creepswap:** Don't say it like that… I won't make him do anything. I tried to apologize again, but he just ran away to his room. So I left him alone after that.

* * *

**Meh:** Oh and speaking of work Stretch, what about your jobs back in your universe? You just not going to go to them anymore?

> **Creepswap:** Oh, huh, I guess… not? Maybe I could go back and tell them I’ll be out. And I can… check…

* * *

**Um?** : A Puppy for Papy, Stretch and Blue? You guys are here too?! What’s up?! How have things been since the last time we saw you?

> **Creepswap:** They’ve been good. Red gets a little better behaved every day.
> 
> **Creepberry:** No thanks to you.
> 
> **Creepswap:** I’ve been working with him! Every night.

* * *

**Anon:** Mustard, I really wish you had taken Ketcup back to his universe instead of yours when you escaped. Everything would have worked out so much better. Why did you drag him to yours? That seemed kind of selfish

> **Mustard:** ‘cause i didn't wanna leave him alone, an’ i didn’ know what was goin’ on in his. at least i knew my own world.

* * *

**Wha:** Well SF Sans, I’m glad you were able to make Swap Papyrus horny before he escaped. And SF Papyrus, I’m glad you were stupid enough to let him escape. I’m sure everything will be fine though

> **SF Sans:** IT WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE IF I HAD BEEN ABLE TO FINISH THAT SESSION.
> 
> **SF Papyrus:** -just looks upset-

* * *

**Hiccups:** So Edge, since you witnessed some of Blue and Reds “sleepover”, did you hear some of the conversation? When Red refused to participate, Blue (believing he was still blackmailing Red) said it would be so easy to call up to you. And poor Red, he already told you what was happening and knew you didn’t care and was once again reminded that he was alone and that his feelings and even his very life life didn’t matter.

> **Edge:** No… no I did not hear that. Shit…

* * *

**ShouldSleep:** Dumb questions Lasagna, are you pissed that Grillby didn’t do anything to help you when those monsters attacked you?

> **Lasagna:** OF COURSE I’M PISSED! HE’S THE CLOSEST THING THIS RABBLE HAS TO A LEADER. HE WOULDN’T HAVE EVEN HAD TO GET INVOLVED.IF HE SAID STOP, THEY WOULD HAVE STOPPED.

* * *

**;):** Nah creepberry, Blue is a dumb name. Sans is a cute name.

> **Creepberry:** Watch yourself.

* * *

**Anonymous** : I don’t think it’s your call on whether or not your brother should be hurt Taco. It should be Ketchups. He should be the one to decide what creepswaps punishment should be and no one else

> **Taco** : I DON’T… I DON’T KNOW. PAPY HURT KETCHUP A LOT, BUT MORE VIOLENCE JUST SEEMS COUNTERPRODUCTIVE. IT WON’T UNDO WHAT HE DID.

* * *

**Hiccups** : Edge and Stretch, is Reds bruise still there? How long will that take to heal since he’s a 1hp monster?

> **Creepswap** : It’s fading. Another few days and it should be gone.
> 
> **Edge** : I will be glad once it is.

* * *

**I’m nice** : Edge and blue, you two should be best friends, both of you could sit around and come up with ideas on how to make your brothers miserable

> **Edge** : -glares- Fine, gets me close enough to dust him.
> 
> **Creepberry** : Not sure this friendship is going to work out.

* * *

**Dapper** : I have a theory on why Red still went with Blue Edge. Maybe he was giving you one last chance to prove you cared. Maybe he really wanted you to refuse to let him go. And since you still let him and didn’t even bother to come and get him, I’d say you failed.

> **Edge** : I don't know. Maybe.

* * *

**Guilt Trip:** Edge and Stretch, do you guys remember the last words Red ever spoke to you? For you Edge, he said “Boss, it’s fine”. And Stretch, to you he said “what does it matter?”. Those are some really sad, hopeless words, don’t you think?

> **Edge** : …….
> 
> **Stretch** : Oh god.

* * *

**Free** : Edge, you said it was your pride that kept you silent and that you were hoping Red would break away from Blue by himself so that you didn’t have to step in. But you also just said that if Red didn’t listen to you in the first place you would have lashed out at him. So why would you even think he’d stop letting Blue rape him without your permission?

> **Edge** : I…I never thought about it like that.

* * *

**EvilIdeaz** : So blue, you said you were bored of Red, so if Stretch didn’t take him what would you have done with Red? Kicked him out? Or maybe it would have just been nicer of you to put him out of his misery. It would have been so easy. You could have taken him to his universe and left him in the forest, a monster would have eventually picked him off. Or you could have taken him to that abyss in waterfall and threw him over the side. You wouldn’t have gained any love either of those ways, so no one would have known. And you could have just told Stretch that Red went home, and it’s not like Edge was ever going to come check on him.

> **Creepberry** : I probably would have taken him home, honestly. But it should have been on my schedule, my way. Then I could have enjoyed the distress that caused.

* * *

**EvilIdeaz** : Speaking of that Edge, why didn’t you ever even try to go check on your brother? Blue didn’t know that you knew what was going on.  
And then later Stretch gave you permission to visit him. When exactly were you planning on doing that? It seems like the time between Stretch going to talk to you to when he brought Red home was long.

> **Edge** : I was worried. I'm not really good at containing my emotions. Blue definitely would have known.

* * *

**Freak** : Stretch, it seemed like you had really enjoyed having sex with Red. It was nice wasn’t it?

> **Creepswap** : No. I can't think of it as nice. I'm too disgusted with myself.

* * *

**IheartRed** : Oh I have a theory to Edge! I think Red just wasn’t even mentally there that day. He probably put up a wall and locked himself in his mind so that he didn’t have to see you and Stretch while Blue told you guys that he was moving. I mean he didn’t even move when you and Stretch started fight. When normally he would have jumped in to protect you right? He only stopped the fight when Blue told him too

> **Edge** : Yet another horrible thought. You all are full of them.

* * *

**Fredri** : Hey Edge, do you think Red is confused as hell as to why your suddenly being nice to him?

> **Edge** : I hope not. I’ve talked to him about what I'm trying to do, how I want to help.

* * *

***Snicker*** : Psst! Hey Edge! Wanna know a secret? Stretch masturbated to the sounds of blue raping your brother!

> **Edge** : …gross… -turns away-

* * *

**Anon** : Hey Blue, Red said that losing your attention would be a blessing, so hearing that you’re bored of him is his dream come true. So i’ll say thank you for letting Red go.

> **Creepberry** : -scoffs- As if I want your or his gratitude.

* * *

**ShouldSleep** : Edge, you keep saying you’re trying to fix what you did to Red, but what have you exactly done to do that? So far, all you’ve done is leave Red alone with one of his rapists.

> **Edge** : Only when I have to. When I’m home I spend all the time I can with Red. I make him food and I’be been trying to talk to him. What else can I do without his participation?

* * *

**Animefriend** : I know Edge! Boss is an affectionate nickname Red gave you! You like it when he calls you that don’t you? Makes you feel strong and important? Red would do anything to make you happy...to bad that Red died awhile ago

> **Edge** : ….stop.

* * *

**Hugs4smolRed1** : Wanna know something really sad Edge? Red doesn’t even know what home means anymore, he doesn’t feel safe or welcome anywhere

> **Edge** : Stop it. Please…

* * *

**Curious** : So blue, I was reading your story again, to feed my Red suffering addiction, and I thought of a silly question. When you, Stretch and Red were playing that board game, were you actually upset that Red won?

> **Creepberry** : Of course! The Magnificent Sans always wins!

* * *

**That_one_anon** : Streeeeetch! Edge is being mean and wont pass messages go Red for us! Will you give Red messages for us?

> **Creepswap** : No way. Edge doesn't want you to, and I think it's a bad idea, too.

* * *

**Lightbulb** : Hey Edge and Stretch, I was just thinking about Red’s bruise. A smack across the face caused that to appear, but blue has been pretty rough with Red in other ways too. He’s probably covered in bruises! The one on his face is just the only one you can see. Maybe you should look him over Stretch, you’ve already seen him naked and have been...intimate with him so it shouldn’t be awkward.

> **Edge** : Really?
> 
> **Creepswap** : I didn't know… but there's no way I’m going to do that. They’ll heal….

* * *

**EdgeIsaJerk** : Edge, before you decided to be nice to your brother you kept thinking he was weak? I would just like to point out that he’s not. A weaker monster never would have survived what happened to him. A weaker monster probably would have ended their own life when they realized how trapped they were. But he didn’t, I think it’s because he had something that made him stronger, and that was you. Even though you threw him to the sharks, he was still worried about you. He told Stretch that, you know?

> **Edge** : He did…?

* * *

**Anon** : Edge, do you think Red should have just killed Blue instead of letting himself be raped? Do you think Red could beat Stretch in a fight? Do you think Red should have risked it and killed blue anyway?

> **Edge** : Red wouldn't lose against a loser like Stretch. I do wish he would have, despite me.

* * *

**Boredatwork** : Red never should have told you that he was being raped Edge. Red knew from the start that you wouldn’t believe him. NOBODY would believe him. Red knew that and Blue knew that. And that’s why Red was the perfect victim for Blue to play with. But for some reason, after awhile, Red got a little spark of hope, that maybe his cool and dear brother would believe him and would help him! Red was mistaken. Red was all alone in the world with no one there to save him. Can you imagine how that must feel?

> **Edge** : No, no I can’t.

* * *

**Eh** : Disbelief Stretch, you and Red, and UT Sans too of course, only have 1hp right? What caused that? Are you guys sick?

> **Creepswap** : Just born that way, I guess. Well, I can only speak for myself.

* * *

**Anon** : SF Papyrus, I was just reminded! I remember someone asking this question to the other skellies, so I wanna ask you to! Why do you only have 1hp?

> **SF Papyrus** : not all stories should be told

* * *

**I-read-dis** : Edge, have you explained to Red why your letting Stretch stay? You really should just in case Red is upset about it.

> **Edge** : He has been present when I’ve discussed it with Stretch. I don't have any other motives to explain to him.

* * *

**Evil Anon** : Oh UT Papyrus. I’m afraid you just need to forget about your brother. He’s gone. My friend creepswap got him back. But that’s ok, your Sans was nothing but a lazy slob right? You said so yourself. Taco is a much better Sans to have anyway. You two have so much in common you’re almost the same monster. You and Taco will live happily together and creepswap will take good care of your Sans.

> **UT Papyrus** : I DO LIKE TACO, BUT THAT DOESN’T MEAN I WILL GIVE UP ON SANS. NEVER. I WILL JUST HAVE TO SAVE HIM FROM WHOEVER THAT IS.

* * *

**Anon** : Conviction Stretch, do you think what Edge did to Red is beyond cruel?

> **Creepswap** : I don't know all of it, but Edge was kind of a dick, even to Red, even before everything started with Blue. He seems to have really changed.

* * *

**I wanna ask a question!:** Stretch, do you remember the charades incident? How Red had yelled at blue for touching him? That’s because Blue was trying to molest him. And then he started crying. You didn’t think what was weird? You said you once thought of Red as a friend, weren’t you curious why he was so upset? And didn’t you find it sad that his own brother wouldn’t even comfort him?

> **Creepswap** : I was more concerned that he was yelling at Blue at that point. Blue was—he acted really upset that night. I was focused on taking care of him.

* * *

**1anon** : I know you don’t remember Taco, because there was a reset, but I feel like yelling at you anyway. In a previous timeline, when you were supposed to go down to free mustard and ketchup, a human showed up. You then decided the human was more important than two trapped/sexually abused monsters! You went after the human and got yourself killed. Then all hell broke lose! Everything would have worked out so much better for everyone if you weren’t a selfish prick and had just gone down and let those poor monsters go!

> **Taco** : A HUMAN! I…I DID NOT FIND A HUMAN. I DEFINITELY WOULD HAVE REMEMBERED THAT. WHAT DO YOU MEAN, RESET? I DID INTEND TO GO FREE THEM. THAT WAS THE DAY WHEN PAPY…PAPY…

* * *

**Anonymous** : Edge, that night Blue came over for a sleepover, you got to see him hurt your brother and you said that you wished you had taken action right then and there. But you still let it go on for...what? A month or two more? Care to explain?

> **Edge** : I have no valid explanation. I’ve shared my reasoning elsewhere. It was wrong.

* * *

**I-read-dis:** Wow Blue! So it’s your brothers own fault that’s he’s depressed?! So you don’t care if he does go jump into that abyss? I’ll tell him that

Hey stretch! You’re brother says it’s your own fault that’s you’re depressed and if you wanna go jump into that abyss that’s fine!

> **Creepberry** : Now you hold on!
> 
> **Creepswap** : I don't think he'd say that…

* * *

**Me** : You know Stretch isn’t going to let you kill Blue Edge.

> **Edge** : I wasn't planning on asking for his permission.

* * *

**Anonymity** : Edge, why in your mean cruel head did you think that Red had to keep having sex with Blue for you to get what you wanted? All you had to do is tell Red he didn’t have to do it, then Red could tell Blue to go fuck himself, and everything would have gone back to normal...except Red probably wouldn’t join you and the other AU’s for game night anymore.

> **Edge** : I’m sure I had some grand infiltration plan, or some other stupid thing.

* * *

**Meh** : SF Sans, I really want to punch your brother in the face for what he did, but if I do is.... he gonna like it? He’s kind of weird

> **SF Sans:** HE WOULD NOT, AND NEITHER WOULD I. HIS INTEREST IN PAIN IS CONDITIONAL. YOU ARE NOT PART OF THAT CONDITION.
> 
> HANDS OFF.

* * *

**Evil Anon:** Dear creepberry, you really shouldn’t be so mad at your brother. You already know he was jealous and didn’t like sharing you. He was probably looking for any excuse to get rid of Red, and he found one. Stretch wants to be your new toy. He wants to be your toy so bad.

> **Creepberry** : He would make a devoted toy, or he would have. I'm not sure I can trust him now.

* * *

**I-read-dis:** Edge, you’re brother probably calls you “boss” because you’re a bossy asshole.

> **Edge** : Um, yeah. That was pretty much it.

* * *

**I-read-dis:** Uh edge, that other person just told you that Stretch had to hold your brother down to rape him and even ignored his pleas to stop....blue didn’t have to do that. So you will easily forgive stretch but not blue?

> **Edge** : Stretch did something to improve the situation, even if it was late. Blue has done no such thing. He only got worse, as I hear it.

* * *

**I-read-dis:** Don’t let Stretch drink Edge! That might have been a big factor in why he raped your brother in the first place!

> **Edge** : Good to know. Not that we keep any of that crap around.

* * *

**Hugs4Red** : Stretch, how do you feel knowing that the night you raped Red, was the night he tried to tell you what was going on. He had no one to turn to. His own brother didn’t care about him. But when you offered him that beer, he felt a spark of hope. He thought you were being nice to him, that maybe you were still his friend. He was reaching for you, begging for help, and then you went and hurt him just like everyone else.

> **Creepswap** : Horrible. I feel like scum.

* * *

**sogna** : question for Mustard, are you in love with Ketchup?

> **Mustard** : no way! that would be weird, and he’s been hurt a lot, and i just don't really do love. i just wanna see him safe.

* * *

**sogna** : Ketchup courrage does not forget that you killed Chara on numerous occasions during the first genocides and you are always the one who gave her the most trouble, Broken or not you remain incredibly strong and powerful. And with all the damage that son of a bitch did to you and Mustard’s LV must have increased quite a bit, so your karmic retribution will be very effective on him, so you have every chance to defeat him.

> **-Ketchup cannot reply to you right now-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More new asks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, there were a lot of questions for the boys. O.o Took a bit, but they're here! And there's a lot of them!
> 
> Character Announcement: Conviction Edge will no longer answer messages that are clearly just meant to upset or insult him.

**Evol** : It makes you wonder Edge, if Red is jealous of Blue. Stretch loves him so much and even now would protect him. But you didn’t protect Red when he needed you most.

> **Edge** : That’s… that doesn’t sound like Red…

* * *

**Two-tone** : Edge, I bet even Undyne would be disgusted to hear about what you did to your brother. She may be one of the fiercest and strongest monster down there, but I bet she knows a thing of two about loyalty.

> **Edge** : It was very disgraceful of me, yes. But she’d probably make an exception here. She hates my brother. When she noticed he was gone, she was actually pretty happy. Then she was pissed off because she had to find a new sentry.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Just think Edge, if Stretch didn’t bring Red home then Blue might have just started beating poor Red just for fun.

> **Edge** : That sick fuck.

* * *

**Phoenix** : Mustard, Ketchups going to fall down. Remember that incident in the kitchen where Lasagna though he was falling? Well this might be what finally causes him to do it.

> **Mustard** : he’s just gotta hold on for a bit. i’m commin’. fuck, i hope he knows i’m commin’.

* * *

**Maybe** : Stretch, do you remember when you raped Red? When he was crying and begging for you to stop? Good times

> **Creepswap** : No! No it wasn’t! Stop that.

* * *

**Questing** : Hey Stretch, maybe you should stop calling Edges brother “Red”, since he’s the only Sans in the house you should call him by his real name. Maybe it would be nice to hear his real name

> **Creepswap** : You might be right, but I’m not sure I—I can…

* * *

**?** : So Edge, you know about the resets right? You can’t remember them but your brother can. Has he told you about what happened in past timelines? Maybe him helping the human was just him trying to get the resets to stop and to protect you. I mean you never bothered to ask poor Red why he helped the human right? I know for a fact he didn’t do it to “betray you” like you seem to have thought he did.

> **Edge** : I suppose you could be right…but it doesn’t even matter. I shouldn’t have treated him that way no matter what.

* * *

**Anon** : Stretch, remember when Red said he was having nightmares? He was probably having nightmares about Edge dying. You can sympathize with that can’t you? And yet you yelled at him for caring

> **Creepswap** : Yeah…I was an asshole.

* * *

**Anon** : Taco, I don’t even think your brother wants you back. He went and found Ketchup instead of you. So you’re in the clear. I guess he decided he’d rather have a sex slave than a brother. It’s just a shame Ketchup isn’t going to survive being with him again.

> **Taco** : HE WHAT? OH NO… PAPY… WHY…? EVEN THOUGH I’M A LITTLE SCARED, I WISH HE HAD COME HERE, SO I COULD TALK TO HIM, INSTEAD OF HURTING THEM EVEN MORE…

* * *

**LoveUFSansTorture** : There was an alternate ending where you died Mustard, and everything turned out so much better for Ketchup. It’s just a shame it didn’t happen, Ketchup would have been safe and a reset would have happened, bringing you back and leaving you trapped with creepswap alone. Then you would get what you deserve for touching Ketchup!

> **Mustard** : what the fuck?

* * *

**Grr** : You never should have ran off Mustard. If you were there, you and Lasagna could have teamed up to protect Ketchup

> **Mustard** : ya damn right. why did that fucker show up now?

* * *

**Waaah?!?!** : Edge, I’m curious how Blue knew that Red meant so little to you that he would easily be able to blackmail Red in the first place. Blue must know you pretty well. You did give him your number, were you guys pals? You and him have similar personalities, did you Blue (and Papyrus too of course) hang out and cook? I’m guessing you did hang out a lot, and you must have talked about how much you hated your brother or maybe how you could care less about what happens to him? You must have done something for Blue to get the idea that he even could use Red. Blue knew you would be no threat to him, you would only be angry at Red.

> **Edge** : Well, yes, we all hung out for a while. And I did complain about Sans some, but they complained about their brothers as well. I didn’t think anything of it. Maybe Blue did read into it, and he was right…

* * *

**Waaah?!:** Blue, same question. How did you know that blackmailing Red would work? If you weren’t positive you could do it, it was a pretty big gamble. Red could have easily just killed you and moved on. How did you know Edge wouldn’t have backed him up?

> **Creepberry** : I did think that he would be too ashamed to tell his brother. It’s a surprise to me that he did. If I had known, I would have been more worried about Edge. Thank goodness he didn’t actually do anything.

* * *

**Waaah?!** : Edge, do you really find it surprising that your brother was devastated by the fact that you not only didn’t care he was hurt and told him to keep getting raped, but then you even made the rape possible, by setting Red and Blue up on the couch and leaving them all alone? You really didn’t think that would hurt Red at all? Well, I’m pretty sure that was the finishing blow for poor Red. If being a sex toy is all he’s good for, then just accepting it would just be easier.

> **Edge** : Of course I knew, I just didn't think of it. I chose not to care about how it hurt him, and I regret that I ever felt that way.

* * *

**Waaah?!** : And Edge, what exactly did you witness at the sleepover? Did you see Blue push Red down? Did you see Blue strip your brothers shirt off? Did you hear Blue threaten to get you involved if Red didn’t participate? Did you hear the hopelessness in Reds voice when he had no choice but to answer? Did you see Red panic while Blue was hurting him?

> **Edge** : I saw and heard enough. I don't want to relive it.

* * *

**Sorry! I’m bored!** : You really are useless Mustard, you were supposed to be the one helping and bonding with Ketchup. And instead lasagna is doing everything. All you did was molest him, then run off allowing him to be kidnapped again.

> **Mustard** : i was tyin’ to help ‘im! i don't know what you're talkin’ about with bondin’. ‘im and…paps…if ketch feels comfortable around paps ain't thata good thing?

* * *

**Can’t sleep** : Edge, what do you mean you didn’t trust Red? Did you think he was lying when he said Blue was able to blackmail him to force him to have sex with him? Why would he do that?

> **Edge** : I don't know…it's foolish to me now.

* * *

**Can’t sleep:** Oh please Edge, the only reason you didn’t go and get Red was because of your pride. You didn’t want to show any affection towards your brother. It was just easier to let Blue have him than it was to admitting you care.

> **Edge** : You don't know what you're talking about. -glaring-

* * *

**New** : Come find you? Blue, how is Stretch going to do that? Sans has already decided that if he comes looking for you l, there would be trouble

> **Creepberry** : Has he now? Interesting…

* * *

**New** : Edge, does that mean you WOULD have just left your poor brother in that house of abuse for the rest of his life? Which considering how things were going, it probably wouldn’t have been much longer

> **Edge** : No, I would have made a move! I would have…

* * *

**New** : Edge, you said that you’re no way suited to take care of monster who went through what Red did, but I just wanted to remind you, that you’re the reason he went through what he did.

> **Edge** : I am aware.

* * *

**New** : Edge, you said you’re trying to used Stretch to help Red, but how is one of his RAPISTS going to help him?

> **Edge** : I don't know. I don't know what I can do. If you listen to the others sending us questions, Stretch is far better than me.

* * *

**New** : Edge, you said you’re not sure if Red is ok with Stretch staying with you because he won’t talk. Well, let’s think about it this way...would you be ok with one of your rapists living with you? And I mean, come on Edge! Stretch wasn’t nice to Red once while Red was staying with him and Blue! Does it really take a genius to figure out how Red might be feeling?

> **Edge** : Might. I would give anything to know what he thinks, and then I would make it happen.

* * *

**New** : Oh yes creepberry! I do wanna bet! I do think Stretch will reject you! He’s in love with Red now! They’ve had sex,remember?!

> **Creepberry** : Ha! In love with Red? Stretch! What a joke.

* * *

**Anon** : How did Edge ruin your fun creepberry? He didn’t do anything

> **Creepberry** : He did, though, He put ideas in Papy’s skull. I'm still kind of mad Papy met with him.

* * *

**Freak** : I bet you want to see Red naked again don’t you Stretch? He looks a lot like your brother, especially when he’s naked ;)

> **Creepswap** : No. I really don't.

* * *

**Curious** : Oh! Did you punish Red for winning the board game, Blue? What did you do?

> **Blue** : Mwaha, it was a lot of fun. I made him so horny he was begging me to let him come. You should have seen the look on his face. He was so miserable, but still desperate. I think he cried.

* * *

**Me** : Edge, Red didn’t kill blue because he said he’d never be able to explain to YOU why he did it. So I think he could care less about Stretch coming after him. He was more worried about messing things up for you! He figured you’d be furious at him for killing Blue. And if he told you he did it because blue tried to rape him, you wouldn’t believe him, so killing Blue was not an option. He was trapped.

> **Edge** : Shit…

* * *

**Freak** : That’s right stretch! You did! You were totally jacking off to Red being raped! You said that after you found out what was going on, the sex got louder, did you keep doing it?

> **Creepswap** : No! Even if my body had some…unfortunate reactions, I was too guilty to act on them.

* * *

**Anon** : Mustard, unless you can get through that portal in the next few minutes, I don’t think you’re gonna be able to prevent the rape that’s going to happen. You know what a creepy pervert creepswap is

> **Mustard** : fuck, i know. i know…

* * *

**Anon** : And Mustard, i’ve got such little faith in you right now, that I really don’t think you can do it.

> **Mustard** : well that makes two of us… but i gotta try.

* * *

**Annon** : What happened after the sleepover incident Edge? I’m assuming that’s when Red became quiet and sad. Did you talk to him at all during those hard months of him being raped at your will? Or did you just ignore him the entire time? Is that why it took you so long to notice how bad he was becoming?

> **Edge** : I…I hesitated then, which was cowardly of me. I was ashamed, and it led me to remain inactive.

* * *

**Name?** : It’s sad isn’t it Edge and Stretch? Red knew he had no one to turn to. It wasn’t just a sad thought he had, it was TRUE. No one would help him, no one DID help him! Even when you both knew what was happening to him, you turned away. He didn’t matter to anyone. Can you just imagine how that must feel? To be so completely alone in the world?....no, not the world, the entire multi-verse! I honestly can’t believe he’s still functioning. He’s a lot stronger than you give him credit for, huh edge?

> **Edge** : So much more. I have learned that.
> 
> **Creepswap** : -guiltily staring down-

* * *

**Guilt trip:** You know Edge, during that sleepover, Blue probably sexually abused Red more than once. Blues got a lot of stamina, for all we know he walked right out of that bathroom and raped Red a few more times before going to bed. Yep, that could have been happening while you were sitting up in your room thinking “huh, maybe I should have stopped that...oh well”.

> **Edge** : …..

* * *

**Meh** : Blue, did you never see Red as a friend? He thought you guys were friends

> **Creepberry** : I did. And him thinking so was very useful!

* * *

**Iforgot** : Edge, did you know that you’re the only reason Red hasn’t just gone and killed himself after this nightmare stared? Red said that punishing himself after betraying you, would help him make it through it. So even now, he’s still trying to help you reach your goal...whatever that was. All Red knows is that you wanted something from the other universes, and damn it, he’s going to get it for you.

> **Edge** : ….

* * *

**#punchTheblueOne** : Blue, you’re lucky to have Stretch as a brother. I mean look at Red! Edge knew he was being hurt and didn’t do anything. While even though stretch didn’t want Red around you, he still let you have him. Just because Stretch took Red away doesn’t mean he doesn’t love you anymore, he loves you to much to keep letting Red live there.

> **Creepberry** : What good does that do me if he ‘loves’ me by deciding what's best for me?

* * *

**:0:** Was Red right Edge? Would you have been furious if he killed Blue? Would you not have believed him? It’s ok if you wouldn’t have. Nobody else would either, I bet Sans would even help Stretch kill Red. And you probably would have stood on the side and watched.

> **Edge** : I would not have!

* * *

**Anonymous** : I was just thinking Edge. What if Red never told you what was going on? He was terrified of telling you! He was so scared that you would hate him and wouldn’t help him! He was even having nightmares about it! What if his fear won? Would it have been better for him? It’s not like you would have noticed or cared how sad and broken he was. Or maybe he wouldn’t have gotten that bad, I think it was your cruelty towards him that really broke him.

> **Edge** : I may have hesitated for far longer than I should have, but at least by knowing I have some idea of what to do now. I wish I had more of one, but I will figure it out.

* * *

**Hangry** : Edge, tell us about your childhood! Was Red a good big brother? Did he keep you safe and shelter you as best he could from all the violence and killing around you? Did he keep you fed and warm? Did he read you bedtime stories and tell you how cool you were? Did he make your battlebody and tell you how awesome you’d be in the royal guard?....nah, he must not have done any of that right? I mean, you definitely hated him enough to not care about how much pain he was in. He must have been the worst care taker ever. Don’t worry Edge! If he was that bad, he deserves what happened to him!

> **Edge** : ….

* * *

**Shina** : You don’t seem to be to concerned UT Papyrus. Your brother is probably being hurt right this very second. I know for a fact that he can’t handle much more. 

> **UT Papyrus:** OF COURSE I AM CONCERNED, BUT I CANNOT ALLOW MYSELF TO BECOME OVERCOME WITH WORRY AND GRIEF AGAIN. SANS NEEDS ME!

* * *

**ThisGotDark** : Edge...the sad truth is...the only thing Red ever did wrong in his life, is care about you.

> **Edge** : ….

* * *

**Can’t_Remember** : Edge, creepswap, enjoyed raping your brother because it caused him pain, not because it felt good for him, but because it was hurting Red. Does that bother you at all?

> **Edge** : That is a disturbing thought.

* * *

**Ianon** : Stretch, are you at all angry with Edge for turning on Red like he did? In a way, this whole thing is Edges’ fault.

> **Creepswap** : How? Do you really hate Edge enough to ignore that Blue actually hurt Red and put him in that position in the first place? I love my brother, despite it all, and I can still see that this is his fault.

* * *

**I-read-dis** : Edge, you really should apologize to Red about being so upset about the human. I’m pretty sure he still thinks he betrayed you and he HATES himself for it. The thought of betraying you DEVASTATED him!

> **Edge** : I don't deserve such loyalty from him.

* * *

**Moon** : What the hell is with all of the hatred in all of these? What Mustard did was wrong but throughout all of this he has only tried to do his best to help Ketchup. It sure as hell doesn’t give people the right to say that ‘it should have been you’ stuff; it shouldnt have been *anybody!* What Mustard is doing now is the best way to make up for any wrongs because he is actively trying to fix the situation! Rootin for the UF team, I know you guys can do it!

> **Mustard** : that’s one of us
> 
> **Lasagna** : YOU’RE DAMN RIGHT WE CAN.
> 
> **Mustard** : or two, i guess

* * *

**What was it?:** Hey SF Papyrus. Why was your machine pretty much ready to go? Mustard and Ketchup never bothered to touch theirs and creepswap fix his just so he could kidnap other Sans’s. So what were you planning on doing with yours?

> **SF Papyrus:** we didn't have plans, exactly. i tinkered around with it here and there, but bringing undyne is to work on it helped a ton.

* * *

**AnAnon** : Blue, were you ever afraid of Red killing you? I mean, where you positive you had everything under control? How did you know blackmailing him would work?

> **Creepberry** : It seemed unlikely, since it would cause such a stir, and I could always run to Papy.

* * *

**Animefriend** : Edge, I’m not sure if you realized this yet, but your brothers dead. He died awhile back. It probably happened right when the one monster-who matters more to him than anything-told him to keep letting himself be raped. That sad sack of bones living with you now may look like your brother, but it’s not him. Your real brother liked to joke around and make puns. He enjoyed sciencey-sci-fi stuff and dreamed of one day seeming the real stars. And maybe enjoying them with his favorite monster-His brother/best friend. All of that is gone because he’s dead. All that’s left is that sad shell that quietly cries all night.

> **Edge** : Shut up. I am not giving up on him!

* * *

**BoredAtWork** : Creepberry, I’m surprised you said you are bored of Red, you seemed to be having a blast with him. When you were rubbing his bruise and he was trying not to cry. That looked fun.

> **Creepberry** : It was! But where was I going to go from there? There was no challenge to Red anymore.

* * *

**Questions** : Edge, are you aware that Stretch has incesty feeings for Blue?

> **Edge** : I was not…

* * *

**Freak** : Blue, when you say your onto other things, does it still involve Red suffering in anyway? I’m having Red suffering withdrawals

> **Creepberry** : I guess that depends on what Red does from here.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Stretch, I give you a pass for the way you behaved. You love Blue more than anything, and on top of being drunk, was feeling sad, lonely and angry. So you raped Red because you wanted to hurt him like you thought he hurting you. But then when you figured out what was really going, of course you couldn’t turn on your beloved brother! You swore to protect him. right? It’s not your fault Edge is the worst monster ever and hand fed his own brother to sharks.You proved how much better you are than Edge in so many ways. You wanted to protect your brother, but you realized how wrong everything was and finally rescued Red. YOU were the one who got Red out of there not Edge, Reds own brother.

> **Creepswap** : How the hell do I deserve a pass for what I did? It doesn't matter why.

* * *

**Questions** : Edge, Red calls you boss, because you like being called Boss, right Boss?

> **Edge** : I did…before…

* * *

**Static** : I know someone already said this, but I would like to say it again Edge, just to remind you. For Red, the thought of you hating him was even worse than getting raped. But for some reason, for just a moment, he thought maybe you wouldn’t hate him and you would help him....BOY was he wrong! XD

> **Edge** : ….

* * *

**aey!** : Yo, replacements creepswap jerk, why do you get to decide what’s right or wrong for your brother? Or for anyone for that matter?

> -your message cannot be delivered-

* * *

**Random** : SF Sans, was your Papyrus the first person you ever had sex with?SF Papyrus, same question.

> **SF Sans** : N—NO.
> 
> **SF Papyrus** : nope.

* * *

**Curious** : Blue, were you planning on getting a “toy” for awhile?

> **Creepberry** : I had been thinking about it. I wanted someone to play with. I can't say I had planned to do it quite like that, but Red offered me such a perfect opportunity.

* * *

**Cake** : Hey Blue, did you know that Red thought he could escape you by telling Edge about the human before you did? He actually thought he could trust Edge for a minute. He was soooo wrong! Edge actually made him keep doing it! Pretty funny huh? Edge doesn’t give a damn about Red. Maybe Red wants to come back to you, but Stretch won’t let him.

> **Creepberry** : How interesting…It would be awfully fun to see Red come back and undo everything they did.

* * *

**EdgeIsaJerk** : Edge...what did you think would happen after you made Red keep letting himself be raped? Did you think after you got what you wanted Red be just be like: “haha, wow! I really screwed up! Sorry about that boss! You’re still the coolest though!”?!?! Or did you not even care to think that far ahead?! This was your OWN BROTHERS LIFE for god sakes! Did you really not care at all?!

> **Edge** : The—the former. I did not think about what would become of Red after.

* * *

**IAnon:** SF Papyrus you keep giving vague answers. Tell us about your childhood. Your past. Tell us anything!

> **SF Papyrus** : mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell.

* * *

**Sleepy** : Edge, it’s sweet that you want to believe that Stretch wants to be a better person, but Red doesn’t have those beliefs. Right now, he’s probably thinking that everyone wants to hurt him for their own selfish reasons! Which includes you Edge! (For the past...however long, that’s all anyone’s used him for).

> **Edge** : We will just have to prove to him that we're here to help. What's the alternative? I won't leave him to suffer alone ever again.

* * *

**….:** Hey Blue, Red says you suck at sex! 😂

> **Creepberry** : Well it’s not like it mattered if he enjoyed it.

* * *

**Iask** : Edge, you said you didn’t know how you would have responded to any of these other scenarios. I think that just proved that even if Red did explain about the promise or even if he refused, you wouldn’t have cared. He didn’t matter to you. All that mattered is what you wanted.

> **Edge** : I can't say that you're wrong, I showed that I wasn't reasonable.

* * *

**Random** : Stretch, I was just thinking, Red’s probably stronger than you. I mean you’re bigger so physically you’re stronger than him(you proved that when you were easily able to pin him down and rape him).But if there’s magic and skill involved, I think he has you beat. He lives in a cruel, kill or be killed world. He’s probably been in WAY more fights. So I think he could have killed Blue without to much worry. You should thank Red for not killing Blue. In the beginning Red really wanted to.

> **Creepswap** : I am thankful for that, despite everything Blue did.

* * *

**NOTICE-ME** : Disbelief Edge, you keep saying that Red was weak and yada yada. Does that mean he’s just a waist of space and would be better off dead? Weak monsters only survived in your world as long as they have someone to protect them, right? And since you don’t want to protect your pathetic and weak brother, you should just put him out of his misery. He loves you, I know he’d be more than happy to give you exp, even though he might not be worth much.

> **Edge** : Fuck no, why would you suggest such a thing!?

* * *

**;)** : Aww don’t worry Stretch! You did a better job raising Blue than Red did raising Edge. I mean, Edge hates Red. He told him “you mean nothing to me! Go let yourself be fucked and make yourself useful”. At least you can say Blue never did that to you, right?

> **Creepswap** : But…look at what he did do. Can you really say that blackmail, rape, and hitting him is somehow better? Just because he wasn’t mean to me. He did manipulate me, too. Sure,  that was shitty of Edge, but Blue is…how did he get that way? What did I do wrong?

* * *

**Waisted** : SF Papyrus! When creepswap first came to kidnapped your Sans, your theory was that he was trying to replace his brother because he was dead...have you ever thought about doing that? Whenever your Sans died, did you just think it would be easier to go and steal another?

> **SF Papyrus** : no. not even another sans could replace him.

* * *

**Can’t remember my password!** : Edge, when you said you and Red would fight. What would you guys fight about? And who was it that would start the fights? Hm?

> **Edge** : All sorts of things. Dinner. Socks. Stupid shit. …that I was mad about.

* * *

**BoredAtWork** : Blue, does it bother you that your brother would probably rather stay with Red instead of you? Maybe he’ll fall in love with Red and will never come back to you.

> **Creepberry** : Ha! Papy in love with that empty shell. As if.

* * *

**BoredAtWork** : Stretch! Why don’t you just kidnap Red and keep him for yourself?! He looks like blue and is surprisingly much nicer and sweeter than Blue! And you already know what sex is like with him!

> **Creepswap** : No way. That’s horrible. Who would even think of doing something like that?

* * *

**Should be sleeping** : Edge, does Red still have his jacket? Did you know wearing it helps calm him down some? Where did he get that thing anyway? Why does he love it so much?

> **Edge** : You know, I haven't seen his jacket…It would be nice to give him that. Maybe I can find him another one.

* * *

**Forgot** : It doesn’t matter if the other Papyrus’s find themselves in that same situation Edge! If they did, they would protect their brothers! You’re the only one who is an asshole! You don’t deserve to be a Papyrus!

> **Edge** : ….

* * *

**Meh** : But I want to punch your brother so bad SF Sans!! And now that I know he won’t like it, I think I will!

> **SF Sans** : DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE! I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY AGGRESSION TOWARDS MY BROTHER.

* * *

**Ianon** : Yeah right Edge, you wanted Red to keep getting raped because you were mad at him! You wanted him to hurt and suffer!

> **Edge** : I was, but, I didn't want it to be like this, even back then.

* * *

**Anon** : Disbelief/conviction Creepberry, why do you hate red?

> **Creepberry** : I don't! Why would you think that?

* * *

**Waisted** : Do you think it’s sad Edge, that everyone, yourself included, would side with Blue over Red? What did Red do that made everyone just assume he’s the bad guy? Did he do something wrong?

> **Edge** : No, he didn't.

* * *

**Waisted** : Edge, Blue was positive that everyone would turn on Red if he were to kill Blue. Is your brother the type of guy who just goes around killing other monsters for no reason? Why was this so easy for Blue

> **Edge** : Not without reason. It was easy because we played failed.

* * *

**BoredAtWork** : Edge, considering how hurt Red looks, I’m guessing it’s not safe for him to leave the house? Is everyone in town wondering what happened to him? And what did you tell Undyne when Red left?

> **Edge** : No, it is absolutely not safe for him to be out and about. I told Undyne that he moved away. She seemed a little suspicious, but it was true.

* * *

**BoredAtwork** : Mustard, why are you so hopeless? You don’t have to deal with the resets and human. So how come you give up so easily? If you’re like this now, you won’t do well when the human comes

> **Mustard** : what human? ya sayin’ one’s gonna come here?? like i don't got enough shit to worry ‘bout!

* * *

**Anon** : Edge, you said when you’re home you are spending as much time with Red. Other than cooking for him, what are you doing? Playing bored games with him? Watching tv with him? Reading to him?

> **Edge** : I do put the tv on and sit with him. I have not tried reading to him, that was more... his thing...

* * *

**Anon** : No SF Sans, practically having sex with your Papyrus in front of creepswap was the stupidest thing ever. I don’t think he even wants his brother back, he just wants his sex toy, and you just made him more determined to go and find him.

> **SF Sans** : IT WASN’T EXACTLY SUPPOSED TO GO LIKE THIS. HE SHOULD HAVE DIED WITH THAT WANT UNFULFILLED.

* * *

**Underfan** : Edge, unless you’re just going to tell Undyne that you can’t work, why can’t you just let you’re look-alike work for you while you stay home with your traumatized brother?

> **Edge** : Undyne would notice. Believe it or not, we are quite different. I cannot afford to lose that job. Not if I'm going to take care of Red.

* * *

**Underfan** : Edge, do you think it’s sad that Red had to let Blue rape him because Red knew you wouldn’t help him?

> **Edge** : Of course I do…

* * *

**Newt** : Disbelief Blue, do you think Red is attractive? You seemed pleased with his looks the first time you had sex with him....or is it just because he looks like you and you’re a narcissist? 😏

> **Creepberry** : Oh dear, I'm so offended. Hah! I am pretty handsome.

* * *

**Underfan** : So...Edge, do you think Red is really hurt by the fact that you were able to forgive Stretch but not him?

> **Edge** : I want Red to know that he doesn't need my forgiveness. I need his.

* * *

**Underfan** : You weren’t bored of Red, Blue. You just don’t want to admit that your mad that he was taken away.

> **Creepberry** : No! Don't be silly. -crosses arms-

* * *

**Underfan** : Red loves you so much Edge. You’re his precious little brother! The one good thing he had in his crap life! And you betrayed him! You were his life and Blue threatened to take you away from him. And what’s REALLY sad, is that it worked.

> **Edge** : ….

* * *

**Underfan** : Edge, does it make you sad knowing that you were such a terrible brother that Blue was easily able to blackmail Red?

> **Edge** : What do you think?

* * *

**Underfan** : Edge, does the fact that Red did listen to you when you told him to keep being raped, show you how much he loves you? He’s not scared of you right? You said he would fight back when you guys would fight.

> **Edge** : …. He would.

* * *

**Underfan** : Blue! You’re not Red! You don’t have to worry about being tough! You were born into a nice world with a brother who would do anything for you! Whats wrong with your big brother doing what he can to steer you in the right direction?

> **Creepberry** : It's my life, and his ‘right direction’ is so boring!

* * *

**Underfan** : Edge and Stretch! Even being born into a terrible cruel world, Red is still a good guy. It’s sad it took all of this for either of you to see that.

> **Edge** : Yes, it is.
> 
> **Creepswap** : You’re right. I was very much blinded by what I thought he was like.

* * *

**Hugs4Red** : Edge, do you think it’s sad that Red was probably so lonely that he started telling Blue his secrets. And that’s what started this whole thing.

> **Edge** : ….

* * *

**Lightbulb** : Hey Edge. Do you realize that if Red had died, you probably would never have known? Unless Stretch did bring you back his dust.

> **Edge** : I would have found out some way.

* * *

**Neat** : Edge, it’s just so sad that Red knew. He KNEW that no one would help him or believe him. Don’t you agree?

> **Edge** : ….

* * *

**Neat** : Stretch, you said Edge was a dick before all of this. But Red wasn’t, right? He’s a pretty chill guy isn’t he? And you said you once thought of his as a friend so he must not have been mean. Did you ever feel bad for him for having such a jerk as a brother?

> **Creepswap** : Oh yeah. And I really thought so after he flipped out when Red came to live with us. I didn't understand that he was trying to protect Red.

* * *

**Shouldsleep** : Blue, did you mean to hit Red?

> **Creepberry** : Of course! I never do anything without meaning to.

* * *

**Animefriend** : Stop what Edge? I’m just telling you how much your brother loved you when he was alive

> **Edge** : ….

* * *

F **reak** : Blue maybe you should have slept with stretch then he wouldn’t have cared. He was just so jealous of Red he wanted him to go away. But if you had slept with him, then you both could have played with Red! I bet Papy could show show you so many fun things to do with him!

> **Creepberry** : I don't know. Seems like giving him the carrot would have made him much less manageable.

* * *

**Anon** : We’re not trying to make things worse Edge. We just want you to hurt as bad as Red is hurting. It’s only fair, don’t you think?

> **Edge** : ….

* * *

**Free** : Edge! Stretch said that when you’re gone, Red just hides in his room, does he do that while you’re home or can you get him to come out? If he’s only hiding from Stretch, I think that’s proof enough that he’s not comfortable with Stretch being there.

> **Edge** : He spends a lot of his time in his room when I’m home, as well. He just seems to need his space.

* * *

**Myders** : But blue! Stretch was jealous of Red! Why is it surprising that he would want Red gone?

> **Creepberry** : Wanting and taking action are two different things. Papy’s never been good at the action part.

* * *

**Random** : Disbelief Creepberry, when your eyelights change to stars or hearts or whatever, are you aware that youre doing it? It seems Red and Sans don’t know how to do it.

> **Creepberry** : Mwaha! Trade secret.

* * *

**I** : Edge, isn’t it kind of sickening how easily it was for Blue to blackmail your brother? Why are you the worst?

> **Edge** : ….

* * *

**Random** : Hey Lasagna. When mustard first went missing, you told yourself that he just had an off day and was drunk and hiding somewhere; while Undyne was positive he had been taken and was in trouble. Why is that?

> **Lasagna** : I NEVER ASKED HER. IT DID NOT SEEM IMPORTANT AT THE TIME.

* * *

**ShouldSleep** : Lasagna, are you going to tell Mustard that Grillby did nothing when those monsters attacked you? You should!

> **Lasagna** : GRILLBY IS THE LAST MONSTER I’M WORRIED ABOUT RIGHT NOW. I WILL NEED TO AT SOME POINT. I’VE NEVER MUCH LIKED GRILLBY.

* * *

**Random** : UT Papyrus, did you know that Creepswap swap was physically hurting your brother just because he wasn’t the exact same as Taco?

> **UT Papyrus** : NO, I DID NOT. THAT’S AWFUL. POOR SANS… I HOPE THAT WE CAN BRING HIM HOME SOON.

* * *

**Random** : Lasagna, when you first saw the video feed on the danger your brother was in, you begged him not to give up. Where you terrified that he would die?

> **Lasagna** : …NO. DON’T BE RIDICULOUS. SANS WOULDN’T DIE SO EASILY.

* * *

**Anonymous** : Is the hug a possibility Edge? If you were positive Red was ok with it, the hug would be possible?! OMG I love you!

> **Edge** : If I became confidant that he wanted one, then yes. I’m not sure he does, not from me.

* * *

**Hiccups** : UT Papyrus, you would not believe the terrible, TERRIBLE things Taco’s brother forced on your Sans. I hope you are prepared and are ready to take care of him.

> **UT Papyrus:** I AM! I THINK. NO, I HAVE TO BE, SO THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL RISE TO THE CHALLENGE.  

* * *

**I_read_dis** : Stretch, take blue to the judgement hall and judge the crap out of him!

> **Creepswap** : No.

* * *

**Sunshine** : Edge, how bad were Reds nightmares?

> **Edge** : They weren’t every night, but when they cropped up I could hear Red crying out. I found them annoying, but now I wonder what they were about. I could make a pretty confident guess about the ones he has now.

* * *

**Anon** : Edge, you said your words haunted you that day you told Red to keep letting himself be raped, but you never told Red he could stop. Why?

> **Edge** : A lot of stupid reasons.

* * *

**Anon** : Edge, instead of trying to get Red to talk, why don’t you first try getting him to smile? A Sans without a smile on his face is just wrong, don’t you think?

> **Edge** : I agree… but I’m not exactly the humorist that Red was. I wonder if Sans would help.

* * *

**Forgot** : Stretch, Blue didn’t think you’d care that he was hurting Red...and you kind of didn’t for awhile. What does that tell you?

> **Creepswap** : Not good things, that’s for sure.

* * *

**Yellow** : AHHHHH save Ketchup Mustard! Please save him! And don’t let the guard from your world enter the Swap world!!

> **Mustard** : i’m goin’! i just hope that fucker hasn’t hurt him yet. at least i can trust paps to deal with problem number two.

* * *

**Anon** : You took to long Mustard, Ketchups probably been hidden away and is being raped right this second.

> **Mustard** : there wasn’t any faster i could go. i’ll get to him soon. i’m goin’!

* * *

**Annon** :  Lasagna, it would seem Undyne has no sense of honor if she’s willing to doom another world. You can’t let them through that portal! It’s not fair! Your universe is the one full of blood thirsty monsters who enjoy killing each other. You guys don’t really deserve to be on the surface, you’d just start another war.

> **Lasagna** : I WILL NOT ACCEPT YOU INSULTING CAPTAIN UNDYNE. I MAY NOT AGREE WITH HER, BUT I DO RESPECT HER. HOW CAN YOU CLAIM THAT WE DESERVE TO BE TRAPPED IN THIS PLACE?

* * *

**Me** : Oh man Lasagna. It makes me sad that you can’t trust Undyne, I thought she was your best friend. She doesn’t even seem to care if Mustard and Ketchup make it out alive.

> **Lasagna** : SHE’S THE CAPTAIN OF THE GUARD. SHE HAS MUCH MORE TO CONSIDER THAN SANS AND I. NONETHELESS, I CAN’T APROVE OF WHAT SHE WANTS TO DO.

* * *

**Waisted** : Are you sure we can’t ask Red questions Stretch? I’ve got a few! Like why did Red care if Edge knew he helped the human! Is he scared of Edge?

> **Creepswap** : I’m sure. I can’t even talk to him, let alone pass along your questions.

* * *

**I:** Uh Mustard...you’re really going in there alone? But you’re hurt! What exactly is yours plan? What’s your HP at? Did eating this chisps help at all?

> **Mustard** : naw, food can’t get me over my base hp. but i can’t wait to get it higher. ketchup needs me. it’s a simple plan. get there, kill that fucker, bring ketchup home.

* * *

**Anon** : Lasagna, does this mean Alphys does still have video feed so you guys can keep an eye on Mustard?

> **Lasagna** : I HOPE SO. I’M NOT SURE THAT DOCTOR ALPHYS IS FEELING ALL THAT CHARITABLE TOWARDS ME RIGHT NOW, THOUGH.

* * *

**Forgot** : So what your saying Blue, is that you would never hurt anyone you care about? Like Alphys? Does that mean you don’t care about your brother?

> **Creepberry** : I didn’t hurt Papy! I just teased him a little! Sheesh.

* * *

**Random** : Stretch, you were clearly experienced in sex when you raped Red. How many partners have you had?

> **Creepswap** : not all that many, just a few here and there. never anyone serious.

* * *

**AnonIsMe** : But Edge, did you EXPLAIN to Red why you forgave Stretch but not him?

> **Edge** : I…have not.

* * *

**Hiccups** : Maybe more violence will help Taco. If hurting creepswap makes Ketchup feel better then who cares what the rest of you think?! HE’S the one who have been hurt so very badly, and it should be HIS choice what happens to that bastard brother of yours!

> **Taco** : I DON’T THINK IT WOULD BE GOOD FOR KETCHUP, THOUGH. HURTING SOMEONE IS NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING FOR HIS PAIN.

* * *

**Hiccups** : Oh yeah Edge! Red was worried about you while he was with Blue and Stretch. He was having nightmares! He probably couldn’t stop worrying that something bad would happen to you! Isn’t that sweet? While Red was going through Hell, he was still more worried about you than himself!

> **Edge** : ….

* * *

**;)** : Red doesn’t participate when you talk to him Edge? Well...Red didn’t participate much when Blue and Stretch were raping him, if that makes you feel better.

> **Edge** : It doesn’t. Nothing will make this better.

* * *

**;):** Stretch, after you found out what was going on, you said the sex got “louder”. Did you mean Blue got louder? Because before all this, Red never seemed like a very loud guy. Unless you mean the sound of his crying got louder. ;)

> **Creepswap** : Blue got louder. He was probably trying to make sure

* * *

**;)** : Speaking of that Blue, did you purposely get louder to make Stretch more jealous?

> **Creepberry** : Of course not. Would I ever do something like that?

* * *

**???:** Edge, you said that Red never did anything wrong and didn’t deserve your cruelness towards him, but poor Red must think he did something wrong. Why else would you hate him so much that you would force him to do something so horrible and demeaning? You hate him and Red has no idea why.

> **Edge** : I don’t! Of course I don’t hate him!

* * *

**Name** : Lasagna, is it really safe for your very injured and half blind brother to go alone? Did you check his HP? Is Undyne really that untrustworthy that even you don’t trust her to go with Mustard? She should have went as backup! She could have gone all Undyne the undying on creepswap’s ass!

> **Lasagna** : THERE’S MUCH I WOULD TRUST UNDYNE WITH, BUT MY BROTHER IS NOT ONE SUCH THING. I HAVE NOTICED THAT HE HAS A TENDENCY TO ANNOY HER. AND SHE HAS A TENDENCY TO GET VIOLENT WHEN SHE’S ANNOYED.

* * *

**BoredatWork** : Stretch, you blamed Red for everything, called him manipulative but it was blue who was behind everything. Pretty sad huh? Red never did anything wrong

> **Creepswap** : No, he didn’t.

* * *

**Feel_bad_Edge!** : Edge, you’re the one monster Red is supposed to be able to trust! You’re his family! But you just proved that your just another monster who wants to hurt him!

> **Edge** : ….

* * *

**Anon** : Edge, you said you didn’t believe Red when he told you about Blue? Did you just think he was lying? Why would he do that? Or did you just not care?

> **Edge** : I have to be honest, I didn't really care…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/idontevenknowugh) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/idek_uggy), sharing other neat stuff and posting previews and updates.
> 
> Anon asks can now be sent through [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/idek_uggy), as well!


End file.
